


Fichas de dominó

by Azula99_Cop



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Identidades Reveladas, Organizaciones secretas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azula99_Cop/pseuds/Azula99_Cop
Summary: La Liga de la Justicia y el Equipo sabían que en algún momento sus identidades serían reveladas, el secreto no se lo llevarían a la tumba. Sin duda, todos dedicaron en algún momento un par de pensamientos a lo que sucedería si la verdad se supiese, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que su talón de Aquiles provendría de su mayor fuente de confianza: un miembro de la Bati Familia.Conforme pase la historia Jaime y Billy serán personajes principales cuando Dick, frustrado porque por su identidad revelada no puede fungir de espía, funda en secreto y a espaldas de Batman un grupo de espionaje corporativo con sus amigos con la finalidad de proteger al Equipo y a la Liga de la Justicia.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, para los nuevos lectores, si encuentran algunos fallos de continuación en la historia es porque esta se encuentra en pleno proceso de reescritura, pero no se preocupen que ya en estas dos semanas se acomoda todo. Para los viejos lectores, los nuevos capítulos van a ser más largo así que creo que ya no van a ser 13 capítulo, pero no se aún. 
> 
> Se les agradecen los comentarios.

La Liga de la Justicia y el Equipo eran plenamente conscientes que su secreto no era eterno, no se lo llevarían a la tumba y en el momento que sus identidades fueran reveladas iban a estar preparados. Desde nombres falsos, casas aisladas y cercas eléctricas, echando mano de la tecnología intergaláctica que sus alianzas y amistades en el universo les facilitaban, ellos se preparaban para lo inevitable. Por supuesto, había miembros de la Liga con mayor preocupación que otros; por su parte, Hal Jordan y el Detective Marciano se encogían de hombros ante la perspectiva, pues sus familiares o se encontraban en otro planeta o no importaban, porque eran sus enemigos los que estaban en otro planeta. Sin embargo, personas como Batman y su prole, Flash, Superman, ellos si eran sumamente temerosos al respecto y contaban con planes de contingencia elaborados a diversos grados de escala, locura y paranoia.   
Indiferentemente de sus opiniones al respecto, cada héroe dedicó en algún momento un par de pensamientos a la perspectiva de ser descubiertos, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que su talón de Aquiles provendría de su mayor fuente de confianza: un miembro de la Batifamilia. 

Capítulo 1

Gotham era una ciudad de gusto adquirido; oscura aun en sus mejores épocas, sus habitantes demostraban hostilidad a los extraños en sus tierras, aferrándose a su caos perpetuo y a su protector. Mucho se podía decir de una ciudad cuyo héroe local era la versión negativa y oscura de un Ángel de la Guarda, mas para los nativos funcionaba, ellos no formulaban preguntas, no cuestionaban a los niños vestidos con kevlar presentes en los tiroteos ni los rudos interrogatorios en los callejones. Si Batman y sus métodos los mantenían a salvo, entonces estaba bien, porque tampoco eran normales, sus criminales insistían, históricamente, en ser estrafalarios y extraños, por lo cual nadie alzó una ceja cuando, a las nueve de la noche en un miércoles de febrero, en el centro, un loco rompiera los vidrios de los establecimientos comerciales llamando a pleno pulmón a Batman.  
«Un desquiciado en la 132 con 15. ¿Vas por mí?»  
Conocido en el mundo más allá del abismo como Bruce Wayne, Batman escribió a su hijo adoptivo, Dick Grayson, alias Nightwing.   
«Estás más cerca», fue la respuesta del quinceañero.  
«Estoy atrapado en la tertulia benéfica. Si llevas la pelea al parque de la 132 podré verte desde la terraza del museo». Bruce arrugó su ojos con diversión, a su hijo le encantaría la propuesta.  
—Bruce —la voz seductora y prometedora de su acompañante de turno, una artista local de 24 años, lo atrajo; ella se aferró a su brazo, rodeando la extremidad con sus pechos de manera disimulada. El hombre bloqueó su celular, el cual vibró ante la respuesta de Dick —. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos, hay un vándalo a unas cuadras.  
—¿No quieres ver? Quizá Batman aparezca —le sonrió. Bruce no estaba realmente interesado en ella, pero la mujer morena y de piel bronceada sería una interesante entretención nocturna.   
La señorita arrugó sus labios pintados de rojo vino. Las personas a su alrededor consideraban marcharse o quedarse mientras con el proyector y el computador instalados para mostrar fotos de la causa por la cual se recogía el dinero un trabajador ingresaba a una página de noticias locales.  
—Una visión impresionante, aunque es lejos y… —se interrumpió con la voz de la presentadora de noticias.  
—En el lugar de los hecho con Catalina Niño, adelante.  
Idiotas, gruñó internamente Bruce a la multitud que rodeaba al hombre fornido y rubio que hacía el berrinche de un niño pequeño en el centro.  
—Estimados televidentes, hoy en la calle 132 con 15 en el centro se ha presentado una perturbación por parte de un hombre que ha declarado retar a Batman, héroe local y miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, a un combate. Batman aún no ha hecho acto de presencia, pero la policía presente en el lugar nos informa que él ya se puso en contacto con su oficina. Nuestro héroe viene en camino. 

0oOo0

—Esto es injusto —se quejó Damián a viva voz sentado en la silla de su padre frente a la computadora de la Bati cueva —. Es mi turno de golpear al loco.  
Dick sonrió terminando de ajustar el cinturón de su traje. Alfred preparaba su moto con las coordenadas del escándalo, no que él las necesitase, conocía a Gotham como la palma de su mano.  
—A la próxima no insultes a tu maestra de biología, Dami.  
—Es una hurraca, hasta Drake lo dice y él es bien tolerante con los desadaptados.   
—No se afane señorito Damián —comentó Alfred tendiéndole el casco de seguridad a Nightwing, quien montó en su moto —. Esto es Gotham, tendrá su oportunidad en menos de 72 horas.  
Los chicos se carcajearon porque era verdad. Nightwing aceleró su vehículo y las compuertas automáticas de la Baticueva se abrieron para él. Un menor de 15 años no podía conducir un vehículo por las calles, pero al tratarse del hijo de Batman las reglas eran diferentes. Con la experiencia de 5 años conduciendo su moto por toda la ciudad, Nightwing parqueó en medio de la calle 132 a unos metros de distancia del alborotador y del público curioso en 10 minutos.  
—¡Llegó Nightwing! —chillaron los periodistas y blogueros. El comisionado Gordon cabeceó en señal de saludo al joven que descendía del vehículo. El atacante se detuvo para encarar al chico, quien no lo subestimó por su pinta de vagabundo. Sus botas son profesionales, tiene acero, las puntas no son decoración. Es delgado, si pelea será veloz.  
—Amigo —le gritó para que todos oyeran, él era ducho en armar espectáculos —. Vaya a destruir la casa de su abuela —dijo con un perfecto acento español antes de reír. Gordon y Bullock rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados a las payasadas de los Robin. 

0oOo0

«Prepárate para el asombro, murciélago», fue el mensaje de Dick. Bruce imitó el gesto de los policías, su hijo podía ser tremendamente infantil en ocasiones. La periodista de la pantalla de proyección desapareció, la cámara enfocó en su lugar al hombre rubio.  
—Quiero a Batman, no tengo nada que resolver contigo, copia barata.  
Bruce frunció el ceño, a Dick no le gustaría tal ofensa. El joven héroe se irguió sobre sí mismo, visiblemente enfadado con el comentario.  
—Di lo que quieras, señor mal geniudo. Batman se encuentra muy ocupado para atenderte en estos momentos, así que yo soy tu oponente.  
Y con esa declaración, Nightwing tecleó en la computadora de su muñeca ordenándole a su moto que se marchase. El vehículo andó solo desapareciendo de la vista; el objeto se ocultaría en un callejón cercano para estar disponible para su dueño en menos de un minuto.  
—¿Ocupado con qué? —gruñó. El camarógrafo hizo un acercamiento a los peleadores, que tenían una distancia de tres metros entre ellos —. Vine a derrotarlo, ¿qué puede haber más importante?  
—Seguro que la chica a la que le enterraba las bolas es más interesante que tú, al menos eso estaba haciendo antes de que yo saliera —el chico sonrió con malicia.   
Alrededor de Bruce todos alzaron los ojos, él se sonrojó. Mocoso escandaloso.   
—Batman tiene novia —dijo con risa la artista a su lado.   
¿Cómo es que se llama?, intentó recordar el moreno.  
El rubio en la pantalla frunció el ceño.  
—Lo que sea —escupió y señaló con un gesto cruel al adolescente frente a él —. Te venceré y él tendrá que venir, no creo que deje morir a su hijo mayor.

0oOo0

Nightwing agudizó los ojos cuando el rubio metió la mano en sus pantalones, pero solo sacó unas manoplas. En respuesta el muchacho cogió sus bastones de acero, la lucha prometía ser divertida. El manual de Batman dictaba que el ganador de un combate era el que diese el primer movimiento, el tipo de combate no importaba, podía ser físico, empresarial o romántico. Acatando el entrenamiento de su padre, Nightwing no dudó en írsele de frente al rubio, un amague, para después dar un brinco que lo dejó detrás del sujeto, desde allí golpearía sus costillas con una patada. Aquel truco funcionaba con muchos delincuentes menores que juraban estar listos para la velocidad sobre humana de Nightwing meramente por derrotar a unos cuantos chicos de sus barrios. En esta ocasión, el oponente si estuvo preparado para contratacar con una gira de pierna (significa que dio una patada mientras giraba su cuerpo). Las piernas chocaron y cada uno de los combatientes saltó metro y medio de distancia, midiendo a su contrincante.  
—Esto se pone interesante —comentó Nightwing. El rubio levantó sus puños.  
—¡Adelante!  
El choque del acero entre las manoplas y los bastones generó un sonido particular y escalofriante que estremeció a los presentes, la fuerza de ambos varones era similar entre comillas, porque Nightwing se frenaba hasta cierto punto, su fuerza completa solo la usaba en situaciones de emergencia y con el permiso de su padre o de Aqualad, su líder en el Equipo.  
Tratando y fallando en engañar al menor, el rubio recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte del moreno. Para asombro de Nightwing, el hombre se recompuso en el acto, devolviéndole el puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo mandó tres pasos atrás. Hubo un jadeo general.  
—Tu padre es bastante irresponsable por permitir que vengas acá —comentó el rubio —. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿16, 17 años?  
Nightwing rió entre dientes.  
—Quince primaveras tienes que cumplir —canturreó.

0oOo0

—¿Quince años? —exclamó uno de los presentes en la terraza —. Es un niño.  
Bruce se aclaró la garganta y se enfocó en la pantalla. La mujer colgada de su brazo habló.  
—Tengo entendido que pediatras determinaron que los cuatro Robins en sus primeras apariciones tenían unos 9 años. El nuevo, el que usa capucha, se estima tiene 8 años.  
—Bueno, hacen el trabajo —comentó una mujer agarrando una copa de martini —. Los conocí una vez, son agradables.  
Otro de los presentes tomó la vocería. En la pantalla los golpes habían vuelto, Nightwing estaba cumpliendo su promesa de desviar la lucha al parque, pero le faltaban varias cuadras.  
—¿No les parece incorrecto que un niño haga el trabajo de la policía?  
—Son los héroes locales —intervino Bruce, ampliamente conocido por patrocinar a la Liga de la Justicia.  
La artista frunció el ceño dubitativamente.   
—En mi opinión, las aptitudes físicas de la Batifamilia, como la llaman, son increíbles, pero sí es incorrecto que Batman los deje salir por su cuenta. Prefiere el sexo al trabajo, los pone en riesgo innecesariamente.   
—Es cierto —continuó el primer hombre —. Solo hay que ver cómo fueron a parar dos de los Robins, uno asesinado brutalmente y el otro, según dicen las malas lenguas, torturado.  
Bruce mordió el interior de su mejilla. Mis hermosos niños… Se distrajo ante el sonido retumbante de una explosión.

0oOo0

—¿No qué yo no estaba a tu nivel? —se burló Nightwing después de esquivar la granada casera que el sujeto le lanzó —. Las armas de aire son la forma de decir «se me salió de las manos».  
—Cállate —gruñó el rubio metiendo la mano en su bolsillo —. Eres un fastidio con boca, no has dejado de hablar.  
—Debería presentarte a mis hermanos, son súper parlanchines. Nunca le pidas a Red Robin sus opiniones sobre Disney, porque no cerrará el pico hasta no haber…  
El sujeto le lanzó una shuriken que guardaba en sus pantalones, Nightwing la esquivó saltando al postal de luz más cercano, trepándose ahí sujeto con una mano y una pierna. Faltan tres cuadras, se dijo.  
—¿Cómo no te ha matado Batman a estas alturas? ¡Baja y pelea! ¿O no eres hombre?  
Nightwing lo señaló con su dedo índice.   
—Oye, hace un rato acusabas a Batman de negligencia, ¿ahora si soy un hombre? —por respuesta el sujeto le lanzó otra shuriken —. Está bien, está bien, ¡qué humor de perros!  
Y con una mueca sardónica, el muchacho se tiró del poste con el puño listo para estampárselo al rubio. La pelea a golpes retomaba su curso.

0oOo0

—Le voy diez dólares a que Richard le gana al sujeto antes de las diez.  
En la Atalaya también se veían la pelea entre varios miembros de la Liga, que comían palomitas cual día de cine casero. Hal puso en la mesa del centro el billete, su amigo Barry, Flash, examinó el reloj, quedaban veinte minutos para las diez de la noche.  
—Yo digo que Nightwing va a desesperarlo tanto que el tipo va a entregarse a la policía —riendo puso el billete sobre el anterior. Flecha Verde se unió a la apuesta.  
—Yo creo que Batman es tan sobre protector que acudirá a romperle la cara al idiota por atreverse a tocar a su pajarito.  
La declaración fue recibida con una risotada. Superman agregó su billete.  
—Y yo que Batman es tan sádico que no intervendrá sino hasta que Dick haya hecho papilla a ese pobre incauto que no sabe en qué lío se metió.  
De todas las risas la más sonora fue la de Billy.  
—Quién sea que lo venza, ese sujeto se va a ir con al menos un hueso roto —comentó el niño alegremente, estirándose para tomar una manotada de palomitas.   
—¿Te atreves a darle peso a tus palabras? —se burló Hal señalando a la mesa de apuestas. Aquaman y Superman intercambiaron una mirada, antes de poder protestar Billy depositó con dramatismo en la mesa un billete arrugado de diez dólares que sacó de su sudadera.

0oOo0

—Es increíble… no tengo palabras —decía con emoción desbordada la periodista en la pantalla. Pasarón las diez de la noche y el combate no daba señales de terminar, más cámaras se unieron a la refriega, convirtiendo el encuentro en un hecho internacional —. Cincuenta minutos de combate ininterrumpido y ambos tienen energía para continuar.  
Oh Dick, has trabajado tan duro cariño, suspiró encantado Bruce con el desempeño de su hijo. La pelea, una vez los dos en tierra y enfocados, se tornó en un mano a mano muy parejo que se trasladaba al parque. Solo un poco más Dick.  
Sin embargo, la emoción de Bruce no era para nada compartida con el resto del personal en la terraza.  
—Se acercan, deberíamos marcharnos —comentó Ian, el hombre que tan duro criticó a los héroes y que en ese momento hablaba animadamente con la compañía nocturna de Bruce.  
—Pues… —la morena miró a su cita embobado con la pantalla de proyección.  
—Yo me quedo, toma el chófer si quieres.  
La mujer se mordió el labio, Ian era amable y coqueto, le ponía más atención que Bruce, pero el multimillonario era demasiada buena presa para dejarlo escapar.  
—Me quedo contigo.  
El héroe asintió distraídamente; él conocía a las de su tipo, mujeres prendidas del dinero que correrían ante la mínima señal de verdadero peligro. 

0oOo0

—¡Oye!  
—Cuidado con los civiles —indicó Nightwing al rubio después de que por un mutuo error se empujaran y tropezaran con las personas que grababan con sus celulares —. Y ustedes aléjense o no se quejen —les pasó de largo diciendo esto.  
Azabache y platinado ocuparon sus posturas defensivas frente a frente. El mayor sonrió.  
—Lo reconozco, eres bueno. Mi nombre es Larry, a que no me dices el tuyo.  
—Adivinaste —arrugó sus ojos con diversión.   
Larry alzó una ceja y le enseñó su mano a Nightwing. Mutuamente chocaron sus palmas antes de continuar. Media hora después, una de las mancuernas de Larry se rompió destrozándole los nudillos, mas él se la retiró de la mano sin muecas; se logró el cometido, llegaron al parque.

0oOo0

—Lo siento, me voy, me llevo a tu chófer.  
Ninguna tonelada de atención y joyas valían exponerse al peligro de permanecer cerca de la pelea. Bruce apenas de inmutó, pendiente de Gordon y Bullock abajo buscando un buen sitio para ver la riña; él dedujo que contaba con diez minutos antes de tener que hacer su acto de playboy. Efectivamente, al rato, Bullock ingresó a la terraza seguido del comisionado. Los dos combatientes volvieron a caer en el uso de las armas, los bastones de Nightwing se fueron a volar en el momento que, justo cuando la policía entraba al recinto, él fue lanzado contra una caminadora de la sección de equipos de ejercicio estáticos del parque.   
—Civiles fuera, esta terraza se ha convertido en un lugar de riesgo.  
Un abucheo general no evitó que las personas restantes se retiraran a regañadientes, abandonando en el proceso los bocadillos de la tertulia, a los cuales Bullock atacó sin consideración con la modestia, esquivando a Bruce. Te dejo ese peso a ti, Gordon, pensó mirando con desprecio al hijo más rico y mimado de Gotham.   
—Señor Wayne, buenas noches —el comisionado se acercó con respeto al suegro de su hija, sin conocimiento de que exactamente así no eran las cosas en la relación de Bárbara —. Como dijo mi compañero, es preferible que se marche o vea la pelea desde su teléfono en otra sala del museo.  
—Vamos comisionado —el murciélago alargó al voz con despreocupación —. El espectáculo está increíble, no esperará que me pierda la oportunidad de verlo en vivo y en directo, ¿verdad?  
El oficial frunció el ceño, conocía a Wayne, él no le haría caso, así que no lo intentó más. Gordón se unió a los otros policías que subieron a la terraza, recostándose en la baranda de seguridad para observar al mismo niño que vio desarrollarse como un superhéroe independiente y que ese día tenía la atención del mundo puesta en él. Gordón admitía sin miedo sentir orgullo de haber contribuido a la formación del Boy Wonder.   
Los minutos y los golpes continuaron y a los peleadores, nadando en su sudor, se les acabaron oficialmente las armas. Como un movimiento desesperado, Larry le apostó a su última navaja y ciertamente logró perforar el uniforme de Nightwing, rasgarle la piel y hacerlo sangrar, pero el arma pronto se unió al montón regado en el suelo. Con orgullo, Bruce oyó el comentario de la periodista.  
—Son tres horas desde el inicio de esta batalla… yo supongo que tendrá que acabar en unos minutos, digo, tienen que descansar, ¿no? —la mujer fruncía el ceño y separaba los labios impactada, igual que el resto del planeta y los héroes en la Atalaya.   
Te superaste Dick, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, hijo mío, pensó Bruce con una sonrisa cariñosa que eliminó de inmediato, no estaba a solas. A las tres horas y 20 minutos, Bruce examinó al situación. La pelea fue dual y equitativa, ambos guerreros compartían síntomas de cansancio extremo y deshidratación, reflejado en sus muy merecidas pausas de cinco o siete segundos, no obstante, Larry, que atacó desde el inicio sin medir fuerzas, lucía ligeramente más recompuesto. Bruce supo que el rubio ganaría el combate si a Nightwing no se le ocurría una solución ingeniosa o…  
—¿Dónde está Batman, hijo?  
O aceptaba la sugerencia velada del comisionado, que usaba su radio transmisor para comunicarse con el joven a través de la frecuencia del comunicador prendido de la oreja de Nightwing, de solicitar refuerzos.   
—Viendo la telenovela, comisionado —rió jadeante.  
Gordón frunció el ceño.  
—Es en serio hijo, ¿dónde está Batman?  
Nightwing no pudo responder de inmediato, en su descuido él fue estampado brutalmente contra la caminadora fija. La periodista de la pantalla soltó un grito ahogado, hubo exclamaciones entre los que rodeaban el parque: Dick escupió sangre por la boca. Por reflejo Bruce caminó a la pantalla, la cual hacía un acercamiento del rostro de su hijo, sacando su celular. Resistiéndose a perder, Nightwing se impulsó hacía arriba y le conectó un gancho de derecha a Larry en el rostro, tambaleándolo el suficiente tiempo para contestar.  
—Puedo encargarme, comisionado —miró a la terraza y vio a los policías nada más. El principio del fin.   
Sonó tan confiado y sereno por la radio que Batman sintió que las palabras de su hijo eran también para él, por lo que devolvió su teléfono a su chaqueta, negándose a solicitar refuerzos de Red Robin, Robin o Batgirl. Se lamentaría el resto de la vida por aquella decisión, pues al volver al borde de la terraza presenció la caída de su hijo.  
Larry respondió al puño de Nightwing con una serie de patadas a la cabeza del menor. Girando sobre sí mismo para esquivar, la adrenalina de Nightwing no le permitió notar que una de las púas filosas de las botas de Larry tocó su rostro, rasguñando sobre su ceja y arrancando su máscara de un tirón.  
—¡No! —dijeron Bruce y el comisionado al mismo tiempo.  
Ellos no fueron los únicos en captar el incidente, Bullock, los policías y, peor aún, los camarógrafos que rodeaban el parque a la distancia segura establecida por los uniformados, lo vieron. Hubo una exclamación colectiva.  
—¡¿Quién es?!  
Bruce captó con el rabillo del ojo que uno de los oficiales cercano a él sacó su celular para grabar a escondidas de Gordón, que lo hubiese regañado. Fue precisamente el comisionado quien descubrió la identidad de Nightwing.  
—¡Es Dick! ¡El hijo de…! —miró al hombre a su lado sin creérselo. Millonario y policía intercambiaron una mirada, bastó eso para que Gordon lo supiera. El policía con el celular giró su cuerpo, tratando de grabar lo sucedido con la boca abierta.  
No me lo puedo creer.  
—¡¿Usted?! —gritó Bullock, para agregar luego con la voz baja, más por incredulidad que por cautela —. ¿Usted es Batman?  
Era sobrado decir que Nightwing era el hijo del gran murciélago, dar con uno era atrapar al otro. Gordón paseó los ojos por la batalla.  
—Hay que avisarle —levantó su radio para notificar a Nightwing, pero Bruce se lo rapó de las manos.  
—No. Él está a un paso de perder, el otro sujeto tiene una mayor reserva de energía, si desconcentramos a Nightwing lo matarán.  
—Hay que avisarle —repitió el comisionado. Batman lo pensó un instante y activó el radio, aguardando un segundo, empleó su voz natural, profunda y rica.  
—Soy yo. Rompe su raíz.  
—Pero los ataque tan agresivos están prohibidos.  
La aun voz infantil de Dick se filtró, el policía que grababa no se había detenido, ellos mismos soplarían su tapadera ante la sociedad. Bruce se tragó una larga hilera de palabrotas.  
—Perderás, te supera en resistencia —miró a su hijo esquivar una serie de puñetazos mientras hablaban —. Rompe su raíz.   
—Está bien, Batman.   
Hubo otra ronda de exclamaciones en la terraza, pero más notoriamente en el parque; el video del policía era un directo en internet que el público veía. No alcanzaron a hacer preguntas, el sonido seco y frío de los huesos rotos detuvo las conversaciones. Nadie se atrevió a despejar los ojos de los combatientes, Nightwing había disparado una patada a primera vista muy simple, patética a comparación con sus anteriores movimientos elegantes y fluidos, mas la patada usó la fuerza de la cadera de Nightwing sumado a la fuerza de velocidad correspondiente al movimiento de rotación que este dio con su pierna muy floja, sin contraer los músculos, partiendo desde las 6 en punto e impactando a las 12 en punto. El resultado fue la rotura del fémur derecho de Larry, cuya pierna impactó con su pierna izquierda perforando el hueso de esta.   
El grito de dolor fue señal de victoria y de huida.  
—Sal de ahí de inmediato —y entregándole la radio al comisionado, se despidió de este con un asentimiento, marchándose de la terraza con pasos rápidos. 

0oOo0

—Claro —dijo Nightwing a su comunicador sin saber que su mentor no lo oía.   
Aun con la orden flotando sobre su cabeza, el joven se dio un minuto para respirar apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, apartando la vista de Larry, quien lloraba con justa razón: los huesos de su pierna derecha se habían salido de su pierna, dando una visión sangrante y horrible que Nightwing prefirió ignorar a favor de apartarse el cabello de la frente. Al hacerlo con sus dedos enguantados el muchacho acarició los cabellos oscuros de su ceja.   
Algo va mal, se susurró Dick antes de caer en cuenta que no portaba su máscara. Buscando un espejo o algo en lo que verse, el adolescente se sirvió con una de las vitrinas de los locales frente al parque, su reflejo desenmascarado le devolvió la mirada. Por un instante permaneció en shock. El comisionado Gordon, negándose a ver como el adolescente era abordado por una marea de periodistas gritó:  
—¡Vete!  
Nightwing levantó la cabeza, pasmado, el grito lo hizo caer en cuenta de la multitud que lo rodeaba paralizada, debatiéndose entre el terror y el morbo que provocaba la herida de Larry. Nightwing miró fijamente una de las cámaras con el pánico burbujeando dentro de él.  
—No —murmuró. Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, llamando su moto. El vehículo no demoró en aparecer, verlo activó a los periodistas, los policías no pudieron contenerlos en su frenesí de «noticia exclusiva». Nightwing se arrojó sobre su moto mientras esta aun andaba, acelerándola y huyendo de la escena, olvidándose del malherido Larry.  
Si se sabe, entonces Batman lo sabe. Y si Batman lo sabe estará planeando la contingencia, se consoló. Un mareo le hizo ver puntos negros, su cuerpo le pasaba factura por el sobrecargo de trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Vi con una oleada de alivio las compuertas subterráneas de la Baticueva. La mansión Wayne era un fortaleza donde podría encerrarme y no mirar atrás. La visión casi angelical de la compuerta abriéndose se acompañó de un mareo fuerte que instaba a tumbarme de la moto. Solté el agarre al manubrio con confusión apoyándome en mis pies, pero mis piernas no toleraron mi peso y empecé a deslizarme. Antes de golpear el suelo, los brazos de papá me sujetaron.

—Estás a salvo Dick —me dijo.

—Bruce, mi máscara.

—Lo sé. ¡Alfred!

Nuestro mayordomo, más bien nuestro abuelo, ya se encontraba allí, listo para lo que fuese con una camilla y suero intravenoso. Con una cuenta regresiva entre papá y Alfred me depositaron en la camilla, la cual condujeron gracias a sus rodachines al ala médica de la Baticueva. ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo? ¡El mundo conocía nuestras identidades!

—Bruce, mi máscara —repetí.

—Tranquilo —no fue papá, sino Damián el que habló. Dami se veía adorable con su pijama de cohetes, mas la mesa de primeros auxilios junto a él dañó el encanto.

Los tres miembros de la Batifamilia ocuparon sus respectivas posiciones, funcionando como el engranaje de un reloj: mientras Bruce retiraba la parte superior de mi traje, Alfred acomodaba la jeringa del suero que yo requería con urgencia y Damián retiraba mis botas y medias en un intento de refrescarme. El proceso de rehidratación de emergencia lo conocía, pero…

—Yo estoy bien, dame un suero y ya. ¡Perdí la máscara! —mi grito desesperado sacó de su labor a papá.

—Lo sé —habló con calma aceptando la toalla blanca que Damián le pasaba. Alfred introdujo hábilmente la intravenosa en mi vena; era doloroso, pero algo a lo que me había habituado —. Tu oponente retiró sin querer tu máscara con una de las púas de su bota, el mismo movimiento que causó el corte sobre tu ceja.

—¿Cuál… auch? —fue fácil notar la susodicha herida con Alfred repasándola con un algodón empapado en alcohol. Olvidándome un instante del asunto de mi identidad, sonreí —. Qué oponente, ¿no?

—Magnifico —el murciélago se inclinó a besar mi frente, el viento en el camino ayudó a secar mi sudor, por lo que el gesto no resultó asqueroso. Con la toalla, aun así, Bruce limpió mi frente y mis mejillas, examinando la zona del corte en el lado izquierdo de mi cara.

—Hmp, por lo menos no da vergüenza ser llamado tu hermano, Grayson —comentó Damián con su usual prepotencia. Estiré una mano y le desorganicé el cabello al engreído mocoso.

—Permiso, maestro Bruce, será un punto según veo. Usaré el Truglue —intervino Alfred con el pegamento médico en las manos, lo que remplazaría el hilo y la aguja y protegería mi rostro de cicatrices exageradas —. Lo hizo muy bien, amo Dick, batió récords, la pelea sin pausas más larga de la historia, dice la web, pero opino que nos concentremos en el asunto vital y luego caigamos en las felicitaciones.

Asentimos.

—¿Y nuestro secreto? —pedí. Alfred inició el sellado de mi corte en lo que Bruce me retiraba el cinturón de herramientas de la cintura; tuve que alzar las caderas para que el objeto saliera.

—Revelado. No te preocupes, estaremos bien, Lucius y la Liga están en ello.

—¿Qué saben?

—Nosotros dos fuimos los primeros, hay conjeturas muy sólidas sobre Damián y Tim, están involucrando a Bárbara y a Jason. Caeremos todos. Superman ya se contactó, la Liga está moviéndose, esto los puede salpicar a ellos.

—Hay que iniciar el modo de defensa absoluta fase 1.

Bruce sonrió. Sabía en que estaba pensando: la mente primero en el trabajo. Aprendí de él el orden de las prioridades.

—Hecho, estamos en aislamiento justo ahora.

Con palabras no podía resumir la angustia que estaba sintiendo, me mordí el labio en mi mejor esfuerzo de mantener la mente en los negocios y no en la crisis, mas era demasiado peso en mis hombros.

—Lo siento Bruce —dije con la voz entrecortada.

No me gustó la impotencia de papá, Alfred y mucho menos la de Damián.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hijo.

No se tragué su falsa esperanza. Con Bruce siempre era lo mismo, sobreprotección.

—No me insultes murciélago. Dime que vamos a hacer.

Suspirando, Bruce puso una mano en mi cabeza caliente.

—Tú te vas a dormir, nosotros solucionaremos esto —y miró a Alfred atender el corte en mi brazo, no requeriría ni puntos ni pegante, era una herida mínima —. Tendremos unos días feos, pero la mayor amenaza no existe.

Me estremecí, sin el Guasón merodeando hasta el apocalipsis era un evento ligero. La tumba en el viejo asilo de Arkham nos garantizaba que la peor amenaza que hubiera visto el mundo no se volvería contra nosotros ni contra Damián, el único Robin que no sufrió a manos del payaso.

—Igual queda el Pingüino, y Dos Caras y la Corte de los Búhos y…

Batman detuvo mi habladuría intranquila poniendo su mano sobre mi boca.

—Nos preparamos para esto, no lo olvides. Alfred, ponlo a dormir.

Insultado, vi a Alfred tomar una inyección de la mesa de primeros auxilios e introducirla en el catéter de suero; no era la primera ni la última vez que me obligaban a dormirme con drogas. Apreté la mano de su papá en lo que la conocida sensación de somnolencia me superaba y me cerraba los ojos.

0oOo0

Vi a Grayson caer inconsciente con la droga que Pennyworth le suministró.

—¿Y Tim? ¿Se comunicó contigo? —solicitó Batman.

—Si padre. El escudo de su casa ya se encuentra activo, Batgirl avisa lo mismo.

—Perfecto. Mira si ya llegó alguna notificación de la Liga.

—Si padre.

Obedecí sin querer revelarles el contenido del segundo mensaje de Drake:

«Papá está sospechando, quiere desnudarme. Él no me va a permitir ser Red Robin».

 _No_ , pensé viendo al dúo atender a Grayson desde la silla de padre, _esto es para otro momento, cuando las cosas se calmen_.

0oOo0

—Dime que lo de la tortura es mentira —pedí una vez se hizo muy claro que Tim no se quitaría su camiseta.

Tim me miró desde el sofá. No hubo tiempo de sospechas, mi hijo se reveló a sí mismo al sacar ese extraño guante tecnológico y activar un escudo purpura alrededor de nuestra nueva casa. Por supuesto, yo no tenía idea de que tal tecnología se encontrase pre instalada.

—Son exageraciones —me dijo. Mi hijo me era un perfecto extraño desde hacía años, si me estaba mintiendo le iba a ser fácil.

—Cuéntame.

—Confidencial.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Soy tu padre —le recordé.

—Confidencial —repitió. Cambié la pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como Robin?

Yo sabía cuándo, fue el tiempo que él vivió con Bruce tras mi accidente y mi inconsciencia. Resultó que no solo perdí a mi esposa, sino también a mi hijo unigénito.

—Un año y cuatro meses.

—¿Desde mi accidente?

—Si.

Confirmado. Apreté con mis manos la silla de ruedas en la que estaba atrapado. Nunca antes había estado tan enojado.

0o0o0

Con las ganancias de la apuesta en mi bolsillo, examiné la situación frente a la computadora central de la Liga. La Liga de la Justicia había entrado en un colapso total en el momento que la máscara de Dick cayó, Superman y Flash, haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, trajeron sus computadoras y teléfonos, poniéndose en contacto de inmediato con las redes sociales y los abogados de la Liga. Fue Linterna Verde quien deslizó el dinero apostado en mi regazo.

—Batman si intervino y hay huesos rotos, ganaste —dijo Hal.

Yo le parpadeé estúpidamente, no le di importancia al dinero. Ser un niño no me excluyó del trabajo, la Liga me había aceptado como un igual y me proporcionaban responsabilidades a la par con ellos, para completo desacuerdo de Aquaman, la Mujer Maravilla y Superman. En ese momento, yo debía hacer monitoreo en el lapso de tiempo que tardasen las cosas en estabilizarse, lo que podría tardar toda la noche. Un trabajo menor e insignificante, pero necesario. No era como si pudiéramos tener secretarias, no con toda la cantidad de secretos que bandeaba la Liga, empezando por mi propia edad y por el hecho de que nuestra base se encontraba en medio del espacio.

No, los asuntos de la Liga los solucionaba la Liga, mientras tanto, yo podría recurrir al Capitán Maravilla para que su inmunidad supliera la debilidad natural de mi cuerpo, que ya me cerraba los ojos por la falta de sueño.

—Shazam.

0oOo0

Fue la alarma en mi mesa de noche lo que me despertó. Giré apagándola con monotonía, en esa acción vino a mí todos los sucesos de anoche: la pelea, la máscara perdida, Alfred drogándome.

Gemí apretándome la cabeza.

—¿Te duele algo?

La voz de Damián dentro de mis sábanas me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo no, el niño ocasionalmente se metía en mi cama y en una situación como en la que nos encontrábamos no era extraño que Damián quisiera estar acompañado. Podía fingir ser tan duro como quisiera, pero Dami era, en muchos aspectos, como cualquier otro niño.

—No… de hecho no —noté moviendo mis brazos e incorporándome. Estaba en mi cama, en calzoncillos; Bruce debió cargarme, pero no me cambió de ropa como hacía cuando era pequeño.

—Pennyworth te dio analgésicos musculares —contestó girándose en la cama. Noté que quería seguir durmiendo antes de levantarse.

_¿Hasta qué hora Bruce le permitió estar despierto?_

El reloj despertador decía que faltaba un cuarto para las siete de la mañana, mi hora de despertar si llegaba a casa pasadas las dos de la madrugada, cosa que no había ocurrido, por lo que acusé a Bruce de permitirme dormir de más.

—¿Te enteraste de algo?

—Si —se rascó un ojo con pereza —. Iniciaron una investigación sobre la muerte de Todd, el padre de Drake se va a reunir con Batman, quiere sacar a Tim del servicio… oh, y tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Bruce nos va a mandar a clases?

Damián se encogió de hombros, tampoco muy impresionado por la decisión del patriarca Wayne. El niño desapreció por la puerta de entrada, no pude evitar sonreírle, el duro y malgeniado Damián se ablandaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. La crianza maligna de los Al Ghul empezaba a irse de la mente de Damián y el amor de la Batifamilia tomaba posesión del chico a pasos agigantados.

Me encaminé al baño comprobando que carecía de dolores, yo no tenía permitido holgazanear salvo en feriados y vacaciones, pues para poder dormir al máximo me obligaba a saltarme la pereza adolescente mañanera y ducharme con agua helada. Ingresé a mi magnifica ducha cortesía de la millonada Wayne examinándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía ahí por motivos de practicidad y no por los que Wally y Superboy inventaban riéndose.

Mi pelea con Larry me dejó un corte inofensivo en el brazo y un punto en la frente atendido con pegamento médico. _Ni un viaje al hospital_ , me burlé. Lo que si tenía y a por montones eran pequeños y esféricos moretones en mis pantorrillas y antebrazos producto de bloquear y defender los golpes de Larry. Conocía ese tipo de herida, era la más común para nosotros, dolorosa e inofensiva, apodada por mí como «los rosarios» debido a lo mucho que me recordaban las cuencas del rosario morado de mi mamá.

Faltaban cinco para las siete de la mañana cuando bajé al comedor con mi elegante uniforme de Gotham Academy, aun un poco incrédulo de todo el asunto. Por primera vez no usaba gel en mi cabello, sin identidad secreta podía prescindir del peinado snob como parte de la identidad de Richard Grayson. En el comedor me aguardaba Bruce, Damián, Alfred, Lucius y media docena de abogados tanto de Wayne Enterprise como de la Liga de la Justicia. Por los platos sucios que Alfred transportaba a la cocina asumí que llevaban largo rato ahí reunidos.

—Buenos días —saludé al entrar propiamente al comedor sin pasar por alto las miradas ansiosas de los abogados, las ojeras terribles de Lucius y el cansancio de Bruce. _Bien hecho, Grayson_ —. Buenos días Alfred.

—Buenos días amo Dick, ¿huevos? —se detuvo en su salida cargando con la bandeja cargada en platos.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la culpa de lo que había ocasionado me golpeó. Alfred tenía unos 73 años, ¿cómo iba a aguantar el trote de la tensión en la que yo acababa de colocarlo? ¡Era el mayordomo de Batman! ¡La cabeza de Alfred iba a tener precio!

—¿Dick? —me llamó papá. Parpadeé en su dirección, recompuse mi rostro al mirar a Alfred.

—Si Alfred, gracias —avancé al comedor y tras besar la mejilla de mi padre me senté en la mesa y deposité la servilleta sobre mi regazo; Damián me miró con curiosidad, pero lo esquivé —. ¿Tenemos problemas legales?

—Ustedes no —contestó Bruce bebiendo de su café y dejando mi momento de flaqueza para después, a su lado reposaba el periódico del día doblado de forma que el titular no se veía —. La normativa de la Liga de la Justicia los protege, pero se ha levantado una investigación en mi contra sobre la muerte de Jasón, deberé comparecer frente a la corte hoy a las dos de la tarde.

—Jasón murió en un accidente de esquí —contesté automáticamente con la respuesta ensayada que la mansión entera conocía.

—Así es —secundó Bruce. Nos interrumpió un copioso desayuno cortesía de Alfred: huevos revueltos con queso y champiñones, un café cargado, tostadas con aguacate y semillas espolvoreadas, un plato de fruta picada y un batido proteínico de vainilla. El trabajo de superhéroe consumía demasiadas calorías al cuerpo, yo me alimentaba con 13 mil calorías al día para permanecer sano —. ¿Te sientes listo para la escuela?

—¿Realmente iré? ¿No es de riesgo?

—Consideré la educación en casa, pero el presidente, el alcalde y el secretario de las Naciones Unidas concordaron en que debes ir a la escuela para tranquilizar al público. Estoy seguro de que los abogados pueden explicarlo mejor que yo.

La elegante mujer sentada frente a Lucius tomó la palabra.

—La Liga de la Justicia establece en sus estatutos qué si uno de sus miembros revela su identidad por voluntad propia o por error, el país se encuentra en la obligación de protegerlo a él, a sus asistentes…

—Compañeros —interrumpimos Dami y yo, ofendidos.

—Es el termino adecuado, señorita —explicó Lucius.

—Oh, correcto, si, disculpen. Las leyes de la Liga protegen a los compañeros y a la familia del héroe, así como a los miembros del Equipo, grupo conformado por menores de edad que entrenan bajo la tutela de la Liga. Dado que eres pariente, compañero y miembro del Equipo, serás protegido y no podrás ser retirado del hogar del señor Wayne siempre que no se pueda probar que te encuentras en alto riesgo, te rompes más de tres huesos en un año o tienes indicios de abuso intrafamiliar y/o abuso sexual, tanto en tu hogar como en tus actividades como superhéroe. Si te encierras en la mansión será difícil corroborar tu estado de salud, por lo que deberás asistir a clases para que el público constate que te encuentras a salvo.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué limites nos pone eso? —pedí a Bruce tomando un trozo de melón con el tenedor.

—Ustedes podrán actuar con normalidad, pero habrá que considerar algunos márgenes —me explicó Bruce, finalizando con su comida —. Nada de heridas de gravedad que no tengan una explicación plausible y sensata con testigos de que lo ocurrido fue un accidente.

Damián resopló y continuó apuñalando sus champiñones. Concordé con él, era ridículo. Otro abogado tomó la palabra.

—Será necesario, señor Grayson, que se mantenga alejado de los escándalos en los próximos días.

—Defina escándalo.

—Sin estar en las calles después de medianoche, sin golpes, tiros u otras heridas de gravedad, no alejarse de sus guardaespaldas, sin licor y sin sexo.

Alcé una ceja. Nightwing era conocido como un adolescente, pero en ocasiones yo debía beber licor o ligar con prostitutas para conseguir información, ni para qué empezar respecto a las horas de irme a la cama y mis lecciones físicas. _Esto se va a complicar_ , pensé con el desayuno a mitad de camino. Con Bruce lo que más aprendíamos era que las crisis iban luego de los alimentos y que un cuerpo débil no servía para nada. Fuimos entrenados específicamente para comer y orinar en situaciones de riesgo o incómodas, como al lado de un cadáver o en medio de un tiroteo.

—Lo básico. ¿Qué tan mal estamos?

No me gustó que la abogada hiciera una pausa antes de responder.

—El consenso general era que el segundo Robin murió a manos del criminal llamado Guasón, información jamás desmentida; en fechas similares se declaró la muerte de Jason Todd a causa de un incidente terrible en los Alpes Suizos. Nuestra gráfica indica que las personas de a pie están atribuyendo la muerte de Jasón Todd a un asesinato perpetrado por el Guasón mientras portaba el uniforme de Robin, lo cual se suma a la sospecha de que el tercer Robin fue torturado por el Guasón antes de la desaparición de este último.

—Nunca existió tal tortura, fueron exageraciones mal infundadas —dije con un tono oscuro que no alentó a los abogados. Piqué lo último de mis huevos.

—Centrémonos en lo que es vital para Dick. ¿Él será llamado a testificar para lo de Jason?

—Si, señor Wayne, junto a su mayordomo.

—Correcto. Ustedes irán escoltados a la escuela igual que Bárbara y Tim; cada uno contará con 4 escoltas, Gotham Academy tendrá más de manejo permanente, estas cuatro personas permanecerán cada minuto público con ustedes.

No supe si preocuparme porque fuesen muchos o pocos los que estarían con nosotros.

—¿Alguien más se vio afectado? —finalicé mi batido proteínico. Lo que faltaba era que Superman o uno de los grandes hubiera caído por mi culpa.

—No, la Liga permanece intacta.

Asentí soltando interiormente un suspiro. Menos personas con las qué disculparme.

—¿Y los escoltas?

—Proporcionados por las Naciones Unidas, son soldados de guerra retirados que han entrenado por años para esta ocasión.

Yo no era ajeno al proyecto de seguridad, ayudé a desarrollarlo. Si no olvidaba nada, todo estaba marchando como en los protocolos.

—Su almuerzos y sus vitaminas, amo Dick, amo Damián —dijo Alfred acercándose a la mesa con dos bolsas de papel rellenas de sándwiches y dos mini vasos con unas 10 pastillas cada uno; vi que los abogados se quedaron viendo mientras tomábamos nuestras «vitaminas», que, en realidad, si eran en gran parte vitaminas, pero también medicina oxigenante que servía como apoyo a nuestro organismo y así este no colapsar por el poco descanso que recibía. Bajamos las pastillas con nuestros cafés —. Los guardaespaldas de los amos se encuentran aquí, maestro Bruce.

—Excelente Alfred. Por favor llévate sus platos —y dirigiéndose a sus nosotros dijo —. Suban a cepillarse los dientes.

—Claro padre.

No contesté nada y seguí los pasos de Damián.

0oOo0

El comisionado Gordon podía aceptar muchas cosas, que su hija fuera una superheroína vestida de murciélago era, muy a regañadientes, una de ellas, pero él no toleraría ni en lo más mínimo que Wayne usara a su hija para algo más que dar palizas a mafiosos. El video había sido muy explícito y aun, varios meses después, uno de los temas más controversiales de internet y las noticias: el beso entre Batman y Batgirl, a quién muchos habían supuesto la hija de Batman, que sirvió como distracción para que los Robin derribaran al Pingüino en un momento crítico.

—Yo espero que en realidad no sea su hija, que haya sido una suposición nuestra —el comisionado oía una vieja entrevista de dos periodistas en la GBS reproducida con su celular —, porque los otros se han llamado antes a sí mismos hijos de Batman y cuando este se ha referido a ellos dice «los niños».

—Él no hace distinción entre ellos —agregó su compañera.

—¡Exacto! Si los asume a todos como a sus hijos y él besa a Batgirl, ¿qué le puede estar haciendo a los otros niños?

Gordon detuvo el video cuando escuchó a su hija bajar por la escaleras. Años atrás a él le tocó mudarse de su viejo y pequeño apartamento cercano a la estación a aquella inmensa casa proporcionada por el estado debido a las amenazas de muerte contra su persona. Ahora su hija de 18 años poseía más amenazas que él.

—Buenos días papá —Bárbara esperó la respuesta, pero su padre no dijo palabra —. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

—Ya lo hice —respondió el comisionado parpadeando. Si, era su hija, la pequeña y frágil Bárbara que creía conocer.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas, por años la labor de la cocina le perteneció a ella, pues su padre no tenía tiempo para hacer las comidas. Lo que Bárbara desconocía era que el comisionado quiso permitir que su hija durmiera lo máximo posible esa mañana.

—Vaya, gracias.

El silencio en el que desayunaron fue tenso. Gordon no apartó la vista de las raciones que su hija consumía ni del batido nutritivo que tomaba, que en realidad era proteínico y repleto en calorías. Sabiendo la identidad de su niña, el policía reconoció todas las señales de Batgirl.

—Los escoltas que mandó la Liga aguardan afuera —comentó —. Ese aro extraño que activaste no dejó entrar al cartero, uno de los hombres de la Liga nos trajo la correspondencia.

—No podremos invitar a personas, deberemos acostumbrarnos a un estilo de vida diferente.

—Bárbara —se apresuró a decir con la lengua trabada —. El video donde besas a Wayne…

—Era la misión papá —le sonrió dulcemente. Gordon volvió a parpadear estúpidamente, embelesado con la dulzura que le proyectaba su hija —. Solo fue eso, no hay algo de fondo.

Y Bárbara no borró su gesto hasta que no estuvo convencida en que su padre le creyó la mentira.

0oOo0

La salida de la mansión no fue complicada, la ley prohibía que los periodistas acamparan frente a las casa de los miembros de la Liga o sus parientes, pero eso no les impedía a los paparazi hacerse por el camino tomarle fotos a la limosina blindada que transportaba a dos héroes. Nuestros ocho escoltas, menos el conductor de la limosina, viajaban en dos camioneta blindadas que rodeaban nuestro auto.

—Bárbara ya va en camino —dije a Damián revisando mis mensajes en el celular exclusivo de la Liga y el Equipo. Mi celular público murió, alguien filtró mi número telefónico y me lo reventaron a punta de mensajes. Papá me entregó un permiso médico para saltarme gimnasia y consumir líquidos en clase, ante lo cual también me dio cuatro botellas de suero, pues yo tenía síntomas de deshidratación.

—Igual Drake —anunció matando zombis en su teléfono —. Crearon un hashtag para que nos saquen de la escuela.

—Lo vi —#queremosaloswaynefuera era la respuesta de los padres atemorizados por la seguridad de sus hijos, algo respetable —. Esperemos que lo aprueben, no tendremos que volver a clases.

—¿Seguiremos estudiando? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, pero en casa y a nuestra manera… ojalá lo aprueben.

—Si, ojalá. ¿Qué sabes de la investigación sobre Todd?

Me encogí de hombros, no perdí de vista las miradas del chófer. Aunque fueran nuestros escoltas, ellos eran desconocidos, no personas de fiar.

—No van a conseguir nada, Jason fue incinerado y hay testigos del accidente —mentí. Llevaba semanas sin saber de Jason, que mi hermano criminal no me contactara en esta situación no me gustaba, Jason podría convertirse en un inconveniente mayor.

Gotham Academy nos recibió con policías, público con pancartas de amor y odio por igual, periodistas alejados y profesores. Descendimos del auto en silencio y con una calma fingida, ¿para qué dar muestra de nuestro pánico y del acoso que sentíamos con tantos ojos encima? Hubo un aplauso sonoro dedicado a nosotros que se coreó con un abucheo desorganizado. Accedimos a la entrada rejada de la escuela por medio de la calle humana que nos abrieron los docentes y la policía. De ellos tampoco me fiaba.

En el interior del patio de Gotham Academy no recibimos sino silencios por parte de nuestros «queridos» compañeros.

—¿Se les queda algo? —pidió uno de los guardaespaldas.

—Negativo —le contesté con frialdad.

Asintiendo, el hombre despidió al chófer por medio de su comunicador. Dentro las cosas no se tranquilizaron, muchos padres de familia acompañaban a sus hijos con una visible preocupación.

—Estaríamos mejor en casa —me susurró Damián.

—Bonitos y gorditos, Dami —me burlé del asunto.

Damián resopló y me siguió. En una situación normal, Damián era un chico quisquilloso e independiente con un fuerte problema con las reglas, eso demostraba lo asustado que se encontraba mi hermano, o pudiera que no y que simplemente Damián entendía aquello como una misión. Después de todo era un Wayne y los Wayne, adoptados o biológicos, no necesitábamos muchas indicaciones, reconocíamos una línea de mando y obedecíamos.

En la puerta de entrada nos aguardaba le director, Gordon y una mujer ataviada en un traje empresarial color ciruela; ella se me antojó preciosa, era una de esas mujeres cuarentonas que no perdían el encanto.

—Buenos días señores, mi señora —y con menos coquetería y más respeto, asentí al comisionado —. Buenos días comisionado Gordon.

—Buenos días hijo.

Me fijé más en la mujer, que me sonrió con dulzura. El vello de mi nuca se erizó, algo iba mal.

—Buenos días, Richard, ¿verdad?

—Si señora, ¿y usted es…?

—Amanda Wilson, servicios sociales.

Mi sonrisa murió. Tuve que apretar el hombro de Damián para que mi hermanito dejara de asesinar a la mujer con la mirada.

—Creo que no hay nada en lo que le podamos ayudar, señora Wilson —contesté cortante.

Gordon asintió un par de veces, de acuerdo con mi respuesta. La mujer igual nos tendió su tarjeta.

—No se moleste —le dijo Damián cruzándose de brazos —. Sabremos todo sobre usted en diez minutos, Amanda Wilson —nombró silaba a silaba el nombre de ella.

La mujer morena buscó apoyo en el comisionado, encontrándose con nula atención.

—Entren niños, acá estamos dando un espectáculo innecesario.

Obedecimos sin chistar. Dentro de la escuela, las cosas no eran diferentes, los alumnos pululaban por el pasillo de entrada y nosotros destacábamos con nuestros escoltas, especialmente porque en la entrada estaban Tim y Bárbara, lo que aumentó la multitud que truncaba el camino.

—¿Novedades? —les solicité.

Bárbara negó con la cabeza.

—Nos asignaron una… oh, ya la conociste.

—Si, Tim, una trabajadora social —a mis espaldas entraron el director y la señora. El más intimidado era el director, acariciando constantemente las palmas húmedas de sus manos contra su pantalón.

—Niños —nos llamó la atención el comisionado, hablándonos con el mismo tono que usaba en la terraza de la comisaría —. A clases, con cabeza fría, que no hallan inconvenientes.

—No los habrá —dije.

—Yo no prometo nada —respondió Bárbara cruzándose de brazos. Le sonreí; por supuesto, con nuestro supuesto romance y el beso muy comentado entre ella y Batman, la reputación de Bárbara estaba por el suelo.

—No es la actitud correcta, querida —le aconsejó la señora Wilson.

—Es la actitud necesaria —dije y me dirigí a mis hermanos y a Bárbara —. A clases, ya oyeron al comisionado. Tim y Damián no se van a separar, tú y yo iremos juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Caballeros, damas —miré a los escoltas, la mitad de ellos eran mujeres debido al género de Bárbara y a que era preferible que Damián y Tim, por su edad, fueran escoltados al baño por mujeres —, cualquier inconveniente lo notifican conmigo, sin Batman presente yo soy quien está a cargo. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Lo podremos llamar estando usted en clases?

—Si, la seguridad es prioridad, los profesores están advertidos, ¿cierto director? —lo miré. El hombre carraspeó.

—Cierto… eh, igual les recordaré.

Asentí con una sonrisa interna dando el visto bueno para que el grupo de mis hermanos se marchase. Con las breves misiones donde tuve que asumir el liderazgo en el Equipo y con el cuidado de los Robin, entendí el hábito controlador de Bruce, si las personas no obedecían estrictamente como se les decía las crisis comenzaban.

—Hasta luego comisionado, un placer señora Wilson —y sonreí con descaro —. Lástima que no nos conocimos en otras circunstancias.

Gordon se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír, Bárbara rodó los ojos, el director alzó las cejas.

—No seas majadero, Richard —se burló la señora Wilson —. Y no hay porque despedirnos, estaré en el colegio atenta a, ¿cómo dijiste?, cualquier inconveniente.

 _Perra_.

Sostuve mi sonrisa.

—Espere sentada, señora Wilson.

—Grayson —me advirtió el director. Les di la espalda y emprendí mis pasos con Bárbara a mi lado; los escoltas nos rodearon en formación diamante, apartando de nosotros a los curiosos.

Yo sabía que tendríamos problemas y que no pasarían ni dos horas antes de tener un altercado grave, pero realmente no creí que la confrontación fuera tan repentina y frente a los adultos.

—Eres una puta, eso es lo que eres.

Bárbara miró al jugador de futbol obsesionado con ella y cuya propuesta romántica desairó semanas atrás; el chico, mayor de edad, no tuvo reparos en meterse dentro de nuestro perímetro e insultar a la pelirroja delante de su padre, un policía. No quise ni ver la reacción del comisionado, me concentré en la mirada helada que me dedicó Bárbara, no dudé ni un instante en atender su petición no dicha.

—Te rechazaron, supéralo y muévete —me paré delante de Johnson, el capitán del equipo de futbol, quien me sobrepasaba en altura e intentaba intimidar a Bárbara con su tamaño, si su postura corporal era indicador de algo. Un escolta quiso intervenir, técnicamente ellos no podían agredir a los estudiante, pero alcé mi mano, Johnson no valía el esfuerzo.

—¿Para qué la querría? Sí se al cogen entre tú y tu pa… oghh.

No tuvo forma de decir su última palabra, lo estampé contra uno de los casilleros luciéndome, ya que lo sujeté del cuello elevándolo del suelo con una sola mano, en una demostración de fuerza que serviría de advertencia. Hubo una exclamación en el pasillo, oí al director acercarse.

—Vuelve a hablarle así a Bárbara y me vas a conocer —gruñí soltándolo.

Johnson tosió y se sobó el cuello viéndome desde el suelo con odio.

—Jodido mocoso de circo.

—Dime lo que quieras, pero si te escucho hablando mal de Bárbara otra vez te partiré cada hueso de la mano.

—¡Señor Grayson! —la señora Wilson y el director me llamaron la atención a coro.

—¡Me está amenazando! —chilló el deportista.

El director frunció el ceño, mis hermanos y yo teníamos conflictos ocasionalmente, de pequeño yo solía dejarme, pero desde la adopción de Jason me torné ligeramente más… abierto en peleas.

—Me insultaba —anexó Bárbara viendo al director.

—No justifica, señorita Gordon, una amenaza de tal magnitud.

—La trató de puta, ¿acaso no lo oyeron? —agregué con una ceja alzada. Los abogados babearían ante la demanda que se le podría cavar al director si pasaba por alto un insulto sexual a una protegida de Batman.

—No es cierto, yo no…

—Tengo la grabación —lo cortó Bárbara.

—Mentira.

—Lo grabo todo.

Se creó un silencio en el pasillo. _Mejor nos hubieran dejado en casa_ , pensé.

—Esto permanecerá como un incidente aislado, siempre que las amenazas se olviden y los lenguajes se moderen —determinó el director tras unos instantes de pensar —. A sus salones.

Me alejé un par de pasos murmurando en voz baja. Bárbara se detuvo ante el jugador, frenándome.

—La siguiente ocasión que me alces la voz y me trates de ramera, yo personalmente te dejaré como un hígado.

El director suspiró, rindiéndose. Al darme la vuelta, para que la señora Wilson no me viera, sonreí, siempre me gustó la violencia física.


	3. Capítulo 3

Desconociendo el problema de los mayores, Tim y Damián se abrían paso hacia su salón. En Gotham Academy los menores no se rotaba de aula salvo para la clase de química y educación física, por lo que ellos no tendrían tantos inconvenientes.

Como máximo inversor de Gotham Academy, Bruce Wayne tenía ciertos privilegios en la institución a los que el director se adaptó, como por ejemplo que sus pupilos tuvieran un trato preferencial y Damián, de nueve, y Tim, de once, fueran puestos juntos en la clase de séptimo grado, una materia vista en promedio por alumnos de trece años. Para una escuela normal saltar de tal forma a dos alumnos representaría mofas y comentarios sobre el dinero mal gastado, pero en Gotham Academy, donde el 90% de la población estudiantil podría nadar en sus fideicomisos, la parcialidad mostrada con los Wayne fue una cachetada contra sus egos y que Damián los tratase igual que a sirvientes no ayudaba.

—Buenos días —saludó Tim por costumbre ingresando al aula. Dos escoltas entraron tras ellos, uno se posicionó en la salida trasera del aula y el otro junto a la entrada, los seis escoltas restantes se distribuirían en la sala de gimnasia, los vestieres y las demás habitaciones que ellos usarían en el día.

Damián adelantó a Tim sin saludar. Las conversaciones entre los preadolescentes del aula se detuvieron. A Tim le dio mala espina que Damián se paralizara frente a la mesa que compartían en el fondo y que el escolta, quien se acercó a ver, apretara los dientes. El chico avanzó, sin saberlo su rostro se transformó en una cara de póquer muy propia de la que usaba como Red Robin. En el respaldo de su asiento, junto al pasillo, alguien había pintado con excesivo uso de marcadores el rostro del Guasón. La tortura del tercer Robin era muy conocida, aunque no pasaba de un rumor jamás aclarado; aquel era el intento de alguno de sus compañeros de hacer una broma pesada.

Con furia Damián cambió los asientos y se tiró sobre el que estaba vandalizado. Podría detestar a Tim, pero él era miembro de su familia y no toleraría tal abuso.

—Siéntate.

Contento de no encontrarse bajo el espectro de la ira del más peligroso e inestable miembro de la Batifamilia, Tim obedeció al menor acomodando su mochila en el mesa; el moreno apostaba a que Shifield, su compañero que en ese momento sonreí burlonamente, era el responsable. Intercambiando una mirada con su homónimo, los dos chicos se asintieron. Iban a tomar represalias por la afrenta.

0oOo0

En el salón 203 de una escuela pública de Central City, Wally West, mejor conocido como Kid Flash, observaba la televisión. Su profesor de historia no les dictó nada, se limitó a encender la tv y sentarse con ellos a oír el debate sobre la implementación de menores de edad por parte de la Liga de la Justicia.

—Es una irresponsabilidad muy grande —comentaba uno de los presentes en el estudio —. Anoche vimos la prueba de eso: Bruce Wayne permitió que su hijo de quince años luchara su pelea, no intervino sino para pedirle que le rompiera las piernas a su oponente. ¡Todos vimos al niño escupir sangre, por el amor de Dios!

Wally suspiró en voz baja. La palabra la tomó la mujer de la pantalla.

—Darle armas a un niño es un acto atroz contra la humanidad, ¿por qué hacer distinciones con la Liga?

Frunciendo le ceño, el pelirrojo despejó su mente de los comentarios en favor y en contra, recordando la charla en la cueva.

_Los miembros del Equipo no tuvieron problema en reunirse en el Monte Justicia ante la llamada automática de la Atalaya._

— _Esto está mal_ _—_ _susurró Megan desde el sofá vestida con su ropa de civil; un tiempo atrás Megan había abandonado su ropa inspirada en series de los 60 remplazándola con jeans y camisetas coloridas. Wally se señaló en ese momento que al menos la desgracia de su mejor amigo sirvió para reunir al kriptoniano y a la marciana, recién separados._

— _Es terrible_ _—_ _concordó Flecha Verde sorprendiéndolos a todos. Por una vez el arquero no usaba su traje de héroe sino unos sencillos pantalones y una camisa blanca con calzado de cuero lustrado_ _—_ _. Nightwing puede convertirse en la cabeza de una serpiente muy larga._

— _¿Qué quiere decir, señor?_

_Kaldur, eterno respetuoso de la autoridad._

— _Ha caído la Batifamilia, ellos son los pesos pesados que pueden conectar las identidades civiles del resto de la Liga de la Justicia. A partir de hoy nos convertimos en un rompecabezas que periodistas, criminales y cualquiera con un computador tratará de armar buscando fotos y amistades inusuales._

— _¿Crees que nos descubran a todos? —pidió Artemis._

— _Si._

Wally tragó saliva. No durmió por eliminar cualquier relación que lo vinculase con Dick, empezando por sus fotos de Instagram y su amistad en Facebook. Ser el mejor amigo declarado de Nightwing lo convertiría en un flanco débil y Wally no podía decir que estuviere listo para que su identidad fuera conocida.

0oOo0

—Míralo, luce tan normal.

—¿Crees que sea humano?

—Me salvó una vez de Enigma.

Gotham era similar a una curtiente porque olía a feo y todo lo que entrase en ella se endurecía o se descartaba. No fue sino llegar a Gotham para que las desgracias empezaran a ocurrir a mi alrededor: mis padres, mis tíos y primos asesinados, el resto del circo, mi familia del alma, ida para siempre, mi pobre abuelo conectado a un respirador y ahora cuidado por 5 guardias armados, mi familia de sangre rengando de mí por juntarme con no gitanos, luego vino Robin y lo que ello trajo, entre varias cosas una falsa personalidad que lucir en una escuela de ricachones donde nadie me quería.

_Parezco un niño llorón_ , me regañé entrando a mi salón de matemáticas avanzadas. Bárbara iba en su último año, yo en el penúltimo, aunque solo tenía 15 años; no compartíamos clase o actividades extracurriculares, ella ajedrez, yo el club de matemáticas, de donde provenían la mayoría de compañeros que veían conmigo la clase a la que estaba ingresado.

—Buenos días profe —saludé al maestro. Este me devolvió un saludo cortes con una mirada analítica. Miré a mis dos escoltas, el resto debían estar en las duchas de gimnasia y otros salones, si yo no estaba mal Gotham Academy sumaba más escoltas que los que nosotros conservábamos permanentemente, por lo que fácilmente había unas 30 o 40 personas cuidándonos —. ¿Ustedes van bien? ¿Hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño?

—No señor Grayson.

Señor Grayson… mis hermanos eran señoritos, porque sus padres continuaban vivos. Un recordatorio más de que era yo el que estaba a cargo. No podía dejarles el peso de mis errores a Dami y a Tim.

—Ok, genial, aster. Igual me avisan.

Asintieron confusos con mi palabra inventada. La gente a veces no tenía sentido del humor.

En mi asiento destapé el suero, bebiendo un largo sorbo que alertó a mis compañeros. Que los que me rodeaban fueran del club de matemáticas no significaba que fueran mis amigos, de hecho, me detestaban.

—Profesor, Grayson está bebiendo agua —alzó la voz Simón con una sonrisa petulante.

—Acusetes —dije en tono burlón, sin amedrentarme. Les sonreí ampliamente sin dejarme asustar por su unión grupal de ceños fruncidos. Eran patéticos y el motivo por el que les desagradaba lo era aún más.

—No se puede consumir bebidas en clase, Grayson.

—Lo sé —contesté alegremente dando un nuevo sorbo y levantándome. De mi bolsillo saqué la nota firmada por Leslie, la cual técnicamente no era legal, pues Leslie no me revisó, solo firmó el pedazo de papel que le enviamos por fax y nos lo reenvió —. Tengo deshidratación, la doctora me recetó suero.

El docente asintió leyendo por encima el papel.

—Oh, bueno, entonces no importa Grayson. Consume lo que necesites para recuperarte.

—Gracias señor.

Al girarme les enseñé mi sonrisa torcida al montón de molestos adolescentes que no demoraron nada en quejarse en voz baja sobre el supuesto favoritismo del maestro. Tocaron a la puerta justo cuando el profesor inauguraba la clase con una formula en el tablero.

—Siga.

La señora Wilson se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Matemáticas avanzada?

—Si, ¿es madre de un alumno?

Me mofé de la situación. _Esto es increíble_.

—Señora Wilson, ya está algo mayor para cursar el bachillerato, ¿no le parece?

El aula entera abrió la boca.

—¡Grayson! —me reprendió el profesor —. ¿Qué es esa falta de respeto?

—Yo la conozco —me defendí con fastidio goteante —. Es mi trabajadora social.

—Así es profesor —dijo la guapa mujer sin inmutarse por mi descaro —. Estaré en algunas clases de Richard y sus hermanos, mi nombre es Amanda Wilson. ¿Habrá algún problema si me uno a ustedes?

—Espere, ¿qué? No me avisaron de esto —exclamé poniéndome de pie.

—Grayson, a tu asiento —me señaló el profesor. Lo ignoré.

—Creí que solo la vería en gimnasia, ya sabe, buscando el supuesto abuso.

La señora Wilson me sonrió.

—Imaginé que sabrías que en los casos de abuso hay un estudio psicológico incluido.

—No creí que nos harían ese análisis.

Carajo, ¿tendría que aguantármela? Bueno, mejor conmigo que con mis hermanos.

—Grayson, a tu asiento —repitió con vehemencia el profesor, harto de no ser atendido —. No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente.

Bufando me tiré en mi silla.

—Por favor discúlpelo, detesta los servicios sociales —le dijo la señora Wilson con cordialidad.

—¿Le informaron? —pedí con interés y sarcasmo.

—Si, tu padre me avisó que podría esperar este comportamiento de ti.

Otra vez bufé.

—Por favor tome asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos señora, ¿Wilson?

—Si profesor, Amanda Wilson. Muchas gracias.

Y avanzó con su sonrisa condescendiente hasta situarse junto a mí; el profesor me dejaba sentarme hasta el fondo, en la fila sin alumnos, por lo que ella tuvo completo acceso a mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío que apenas pude contener.

—Jóvenes —inició el docente con su marcador negro copiando otra fórmula de ecuación —. En la clase de hoy vamos a reforzar los temas vistos en el último mes. Les escribiré 20 ecuaciones en el tablero, tienen el resto de la clase para entregarlas.

Ecuaciones, sencillo. Mientras mis compañeros sacaban calculadoras, lápices y cuaderno, yo extraje de mi mochila un bolígrafo y un cuaderno grande y anillado. El profesor, el señor Warren, copió el primer ejercicio en el tablero, yo lo escribí en mi cuaderno y directamente lo solucioné, así, sin más que un lapicero naranja.

Por eso me odiaban los del club de matemáticas, porque se consideraban humillados.

—¿No vas a usar lápiz… o calculadora? —me pidió con asombro la señora Wilson.

—No es necesario —y le sonreí al furioso Simón. La verdad es que mi reticencia al apoyo de la calculadora era más por fastidiar, resultaba muy divertido ver a esos chicos ricachones agobiados con el fenómeno de circo.

—Es el alumno más aventajado del colegio —intervino el señor Warren —. Por favor hagan silencio, los demás necesitan concentrarse.

—Si, disculpe —dijo la señora Wilson extrayendo de su bolso un cuaderno.

Estiré el cuello para ver las anotaciones, pero ella me tapó con una sonrisa.

—No me copies, Richard —susurró.

Me carcajeé y continué en lo mío. Me enteraría tarde o temprano.

0oOo0

Entré a la sala de reuniones privadas de Wayne Enterprise asintiendo a mi secretaria. El edificio se encontraba sumamente nervioso a mi alrededor, llenos de risitas nerviosas, ojos saltones y mandíbulas sueltas. Mi visita programada de afán, no obstante, me recibió con menos impresión: Jack Drake, el padre de Tim.

—Hola amigo —lo saludé cerrando la puerta de cristal opaco tras de mí. Me admití estar muy nervioso por mi reunión con mi viejo amigo, Tim era el único Robin con padre vivos o medianamente interesados en sus hijos y yo necesitaría su permiso para que Tim continuara su carrera de superhéroe. En más de una ocasión en el pasado se me fue la mano con mis hijos, pero yo solo le respondía a Alfred, en cambio con Tim debería rendir cuentas a un tercero y eso no me gustaba.

—Buenos días Bruce —me habló con mesura.

Avancé y me senté en el asiento más próximo a la silla de ruedas en la que Jack estaba atrapado, fingiendo no darme cuenta del examen visual que el castaño me realizaba.

—Tu convocaste —dije en un tono empresarial que en otra ocasión le hubiese arrebatado una risa a mi amigo.

—No necesitas indicaciones, sabes a que vengo —respondió con un tono duro, matando toda amabilidad. Suspiré —. Dime exactamente qué te poseyó para unir a mi hijo, a sus nueve años, en tu lucha contra el crimen.

—Tim lo solicitó —fue mi respuesta, una muy mala respuesta.

—¡Es un niño! No se hace lo que ellos dicen.

—¿Y crees que sucedió así? —me defendí —. Llegó a mi casa antes de tu accidente, nos cayó de sorpresa y demostró conocer mi identidad —resoplé de pura indignación —. Un mocoso de nueve años logrando lo que miles de personas no.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —curioseó Jack —. Tim es inteligente, pero…

—No es mera inteligencia. Todos somos inteligentes, pero a un artista se le llama creativo, a un matemático analítico. Tu hijo es un detective innato. Me superará incluso a mí en unos años.

Jack me miró un instante antes de negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¿Y por ser inteligente le pusiste una diana en el pecho? ¡Mi hijo tiene escoltas! Esta mañana lo intenté ver desnudo, pero no quiso. Se lastima, Bruce, todos ustedes lo hacen.

—¿Tienes una idea de para qué son los Robin? —pregunté.

—Son la distracción, Gotham entero lo sabe, distraes a los pandilleros con niños vestidos de colores, un blanco fácil, mientras te deslizas en la sombra y los noqueas.

—Si y no. Ser distracción es una de las funciones, pero en lugares abiertos y contra cierto tipo de oponente, no contra pandilleros, al menos Tim y Jason no —mentí respecto a Jason —. Los Robin son una herramienta de apoyo, rastrean, buscan información y realizan parte de la investigación; su contribución en las peleas es útil, no lo niego, pero se exponen mínimamente y a distancia.

—Que sarta de mentiras estás diciendo —respondió Jack con furia palpable —. Hace dos semanas mi hijo encerró al Pingüino en una celda de Arkham.

—¿Viste la pelea?

—Sabes que no, las cámaras fueron cortadas por el Pingüino, pero el tipo tenía una motosierra en la mano y Tim estaba en la habitación.

—¿Quieres ver lo que pasó? Tengo la grabación —le sonreí.

0oOo0

En su clase de biología los Robin recibían una aburrida lección sobre la anatomía de los anfibios.

—Dibujaran el sistema reproductor de las ranas —indicó la maestra.

Damián miró al escolta a sus espaldas.

«Hasta ellos están aburridos», escribió en su cuaderno, el cual deslizó hasta Tim, quien le sonrió y anotó:

«La profe es un lastre.»

«Se cómo hacerla divertida.»

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Generalmente a ese par había que separarles los puños con una vara, pero cuando Tim y Damián tenían un objetivo común se convertían en los mejores amigos.

«Pago por ver.»

Damián recibió su cuaderno y en la misma hoja, donde debería estar dibujando la rana expuesta en el tablero por medio de un proyector, esbozó con talento una versión caricaturesca de su maestra, aumentando dramáticamente el pecho de la mujer y el discreto lunar en su mejilla, convirtiéndola en una bruja con anteojos ahorcada con las cuerdas de un violín, presumiblemente el violín de Damián.

Tim consideró la caricatura antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Has visto los dibujos obscenos que hace Dick? —murmuró el de once a su hermano.

Damián asintió.

—Grayson es un sucio.

—¡Niños! —les llamó la atención la docente —. Espero que su cuchicheo sea por el trabajo en clase.

—Ajá —dijo Damián sin mucho interés.

Haciendo gala de esa cansona costumbre de los niños de ser metiches y chismosos, la compañera que tenían delante se giró y alcanzó a ver el dibujo de la docente antes de que Tim bajara el cuaderno.

—Se están burlando de usted profesora —exclamó —. Le hicieron un dibujito.

—No es cierto —aseguró Damián arrancando la hoja. El sonido alertó a la docente.

—Lambona —acusó Tim con molestia.

—Denme ese papel —ordenó avanzando al fondo de la clase.

—No sé de qué habla —dijo Tim recibiendo el susodicho papel por debajo de la mesa. Aquellos niños podrían esconder drogas en un aeropuerto internacional y no les temblaría la voz.

—¡Ustedes se podrán creer muy especiales, pero a mi clase y a mí me respetan! ¡¿Dónde está el papel?! —les quitó el cuaderno, pero Tim ya había desaparecido el incriminatorio dibujo.

La mujer revisó sus cuadernos, sus mochilas y sus bolsillos en vano.

—Insisto en que no sé de qué está hablando —argumentó Damián con prepotencia —. Ella le mintió —señaló con la quijada a la muy confundida acusadora.

—Yo vi el dibujo.

La profesora frunció el ceño.

—Vamos donde el director ya mismo.

—¿Por qué? —arremetió Tim —. ¿Por un papel que no existe? Sin pruebas no se puede acusar a alguien.

—¡Siéntense!

Y furiosa, la maestra marchó al frente del salón. El resto de la clase no perdió de vista a los niños Wayne, quienes no se molestaron en ocultar sus sonrisas burlonas. El papel reposaría en el interior de la camisa de Tim hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde podría enseñársela a Dick.

0oOo0

—Terminé —anuncié a los diez minutos de haber empezado las ecuaciones. Hubo un sonoro gemido grupal y una risita del profesor.

—Grayson, normalmente finges demorarte —comentó el profe con jocosidad, examinando en su pupitre el cuaderno de una chica confundida con el punto cuatro. Si, ese ejercicio estuvo particularmente complicado, tardé dos minutos enteros.

—Hoy por alguna razón no tengo paciencia —dije con ironía —. ¿Puedo hablar con mi nueva compañera de clases?

El profesor suspiró.

—En voz baja. Trae el cuaderno —y cuando se lo tendí, no lo agarró, sino a mi muñeca. Tensioné el brazo de inmediato, pero mi viejo profe de matemáticas no era rival para mí —. Grayson, escucha —susurró —, no quiero oír que insultes más a esa pobre mujer.

—Esta investigación es para desprestigiar a Batman, yo no soy abusado en casa —dije solo para sus oídos.

—Hijo, tu situación depende mucho del punto de vista.

—Señor, suéltelo —ordenó mi escolta acercándose.

Alcé mi mano para detenerlo. El profesor me soltó y tomó el cuaderno.

—Tranquilo, era un regaño. Gracias igualmente amigo.

Mi escolta, tendría que aprenderme sus nombres, asintió y retornó a su lugar junto el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Me encaminé a mi asiento y, con descaro, pegué mi pupitre al de la señora Wilson, sonriéndole con amabilidad recostándome en mis brazos cruzados. Ella cerró su cuaderno.

—No podemos hablar —me recordó.

—Si en voz baja, me autorizaron —le sonreí —. ¿Puedo leer su veredicto? —apunté con mi dedo al cuaderno.

La señora Wilson respiró dos veces antes de decidirse.

—Está bien.

Tomé el cuaderno con curiosidad. A mí como Robin y Nightwing me hicieron exámenes psicológicos basados en lo que se le permitía estudiar al público, algunos doctores indicaban que yo tenía trastorno de déficit de atención por hiperactividad, bastante certero, pero falso, otros alegaban que yo tenía indicios de abuso en el hogar y que mis deseos de proteger niños eran una muestra de ello, la verdad era que, por mi tamaño, especialmente al inicio de mi carrera de héroe, se me facilitaba más salvar infantes que adultos. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber qué opinaba de mí la señora Wilson.

_Grayson._

_Muy_ _inteligente_ _. Es grosero y le gusta la confrontación. Se comporta como el líder de sus hermanos y de Gordon. Los protege y no teme usar la fuerza. Es arrogante._

—¿Arrogante? ¿Arrogante bueno o arrogante malo? —pedí. Con el resto de la anotación no tenía inconvenientes.

—¿Se puede ser arrogante bueno?

—Papá dice que la arrogancia es una forma errónea de llamar a la autoconfianza o a la grosería mezclada con el orgullo. Dice que no es malo demostrar nuestras habilidades.

—Como tú en esta clase.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué culpa tengo si mi cerebro es una computadora? No voy a fingir ser un bulto muerto —ella meneó la cabeza de forma afirmativa, de acuerdo —. Cuando abrió su bolso vi una copia de «Niños en hogares conflictivos». ¿Algún motivo en particular para traerlo?

Ese libro lo escribí yo con Batman y el comisionado Gordon hacía unos años; recibió muy buena crítica.

—Te estudiaba. Lo escribiste a los qué, ¿13 años?

—12.

Con confianza tomé su bolso y delicadamente lo abrí echando un vistazo a su contenido: el libro, maquillaje, una libreta pequeña, papel higiénico de viaje y un segundo libro dedicado a analizar psicológicamente a Batman.

—¿Me lo firmas?

—Claro. Ni se moleste con este —golpeé el libro que criticaba a Bruce con los nudillos, su pasta dura sonó. Le entregué el bolso tomando mi libro —. Lo leí, son sandeces, no le pegaron ni a la motivación. Dice que Batman creció como delincuente.

—Comenta que tiene doble personalidad y viendo el comportamiento de Bruce Wayne…

—Somos actores —la interrumpí —. Bruce Wayne no existe.

—¿Disculpa?

Bajé la voz, capté demasiada atención con mi comentario.

—El playboy descomplicado que juega polo con supermodelos en ropa interior y se asoma por la oficina cada quince días a cobrar, él no existe, es el papel que Batman interpreta ante la sociedad. El verdadero hombre está bajo la capucha, ¿me entiende?

—Si… ¿y qué hay de Richard Grayson?

Ahora tenía la atención hasta del profesor.

—¿Quién? ¿El snob hijo de Bruce Wayne que pasa su tiempo libre practicando equitación y besando modelos adolescentes, cual copia de su padre? —sonreí y con sarcasmo y fingida alegría añadí —. ¿O se refiere al niño llorica, pero genio, que Bruce Wayne adoptó por lástima de un circo? O, no, no, ya sé, usted habla de ese chico adorable y tierno que acapara toda la atención de las mujeres mayores en los eventos de caridad de Gotham —la cara de impacto de la señora Wilson me causó gracia. Con una voz más tranquila respondí —. Estos tres personajes llamados Richard Grayson, ellos no existen —y antes de que la señora Wilson hablara, me llegó un mensaje en el celular que permanecía en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta. Solo una persona en el mundo tenía ese número. Alcé la mano —. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

—Claro Grayson.

0oOo0

«Baño del segundo piso, junto al salón de música».

—¿Estás loco o qué es lo que te pasa? —murmuré entre dientes a la visita que me aguardaba en el baño de caballeros.

Jason sonrió salvajemente. El ducto de ventilación en el techo mostró haber sido manipulado sin decoro alguno.

—Hola a ti también Dickie.

Suspirando exasperado, le robé un abrazo a Jason. Pude sentir sus costillas, eso no me gustó.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer tantas semanas, hijo de…

—¿Por qué susurras? —pidió en el mismo rango vocal.

—La escolta está afuera esperando, la trabajadora social vendrá si tardo más de cinco minutos. Es un horror. ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que hay súper seguridad.

—Dormí aquí —admitió desviando la vista. Miré los jeans sucios de Jason y sus tres camisas en un intento de eliminar el frío.

—Ve a la mansión, Alfred te extraña.

—¿Y Bruce?

—Aun te ama, siempre te amará.

La boca de Jason se crispó en una sonrisa.

—Suenas a película barata —nos reímos. Jason apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, éramos casi de la misma estatura —. Mantendré a la mafia en raya.

—Si ven tu rostro estamos jodidos. Bruce se presenta hoy a defenderse en la corte.

—Jason murió en un accidente de esquí —murmuró él de manera mecánica —. ¿Le creerán? El Guasón se mofó mucho de mi muerte.

—Necesitamos que lo hagan. Ve a casa —repetí —. Tendrás comida caliente y cama, desde la Baticueva podrás ir a la ciudad.

—Lo consideraré…

—¿Richard?

Musité una palabrota.

—Es mi trabajadora social —susurré muy bajo antes de agregar en voz alta —. Ya voy, ¡no vaya a entrar!

—No lo haré Richard, no soy tu enemiga —dijo en un tono dulzón que le sacó una risa a Jason.

—Shh.

—¿Con quién estás?

—Con nadie —era difícil sonar calmado con Jason moviendo las cejas en ritmo de samba.

—Yo oí a alguien —insistió —. ¿Es una muchacha?

Tuve ganas de suspirar. _Obvio, lo peor que se le ocurre es una novia secreta._

—Te conviene una trabajadora social sin malicia —me dijo Jason al oído; la vibración me generó cosquillas.

—Algo así… am, ya salgo.

—Si estás encerrado con ella no es por algo inocente y puro. Voy a entrar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

¿Estaba loca o qué? Le propiné un puño a Jason para apurarlo. Él saltó y se sujetó a la entrada del ducto.

—Lo siento, pero debo entrar —movió la manilla de la puerta e ingresó justo cuando Jason terminaba de deslizarse por el ducto —. ¡Vi eso!

—Mierda.

0oOo0

El director acomodó sus lentes para poder ver mejor el ducto abierto con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Dick se recostaba en la puerta del baño intercambiando miradas conmigo. La señora Wilson no paraba de chillar que había visto escabulléndose a un hombre por ahí.

—Pudo haber sido Tim o Damián —dije cruzado de brazos y fingiendo poco interés. Esperaba que Jason hubiera salido de Gotham Academy, no nos serviría de nada que descubrieran a mi hijo muerto gateando en los conductos de ventilación.

—Usaba botas sucias, señor Wayne —dijo la señora Wilson.

—Superboy entonces —s _ígueme la cuerda_ , le dije a Dick con los ojos —. ¿Quién era Dick?

—Superboy —concordó. La trabajadora social lo vio con incredulidad.

—Hace un instante no decías palabra, ¿y ahora es Superboy?

Dick se mantuvo en silencio en lo que yo llegaba, bien.

—No quería que la Liga lo descubriera —se encogió de hombros —. Se ganó un castigo de Superman por estar aquí —distorsionó.

La señora miró entre nosotros en pos de un agujero en nuestras versiones. Al no hallarlo, habló.

—¿Y qué quería Superboy?

_Con qué nos va a seguir la cuerda_.

—Información, yo tenía una USB que había que pasar al Equipo ayer, pero con lo de Larry no pude. Vino a recogerla porque es de urgencia.

La mujer sonrió.

—Y si es oficial, ¿por qué se metería en problemas por venir?

—No es el canal apropiado —contesté por él —. No debió meterse por los ductos y romper la seguridad.

Ella volvió a pasear los ojos sobre nosotros.

—¡Están inventando esto sobre la marcha! —se quejó con ira.

Suspiré.

—Escuche, señora Wilson, ya es bastante que usted siguiera a mi hijo de 15 años al baño, como para que encima entrara cuando él le dijo que no. Tiene las de perder aquí, así que le aconsejo que no se inmiscuya.

—¿Un hombre adulto puede caber en este ducto? —nos interrumpió el director sin dejar de examinar el conducto.

—Si señor —dijo Dick.

—Superboy entra estrecho, pero es viable —determiné viendo al ducto. Yo no habría entrado, era algo pequeño para mí.

—Señor Wayne, indiferente de lo que opina la señora Wilson, su hijo y sus amistades rompieron los protocolos de seguridad de la escuela —dijo el director retirándose los anteojos —. Protocolos instaurados para su propia protección.

—Y yo le pido disculpas —bajé los brazos tratando de verme menos agresivo —. Para mis hijos y sus amistades meterse en ductos y deslizarse a través de edificios es tan común como la leche con hojuelas para el desayuno. No lo hicieron maliciosamente o con ánimo de dañar la infraestructura, para ellos en una segunda naturaleza.

—¿Cómo agredir a un alumno en un corredor? —pidió el hombre. _¡¿Que qué?!_ Dick esbozó una sonrisa de culpa cuando lo asesiné con la mirada —. Porque el joven Grayson lo hizo amenazando con romperle los huesos de las manos a un estudiante.

—De una mano —corrigió.

—¡Dick!

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando ese niño?

—Dijo que Bárbara era un puta.

—¿Dijo qué? —gruñí tan bajo que, a los presentes, excepto a mi hijo, les recorrió un escalofrío. De inmediato me enfoqué en el director; se veía culpable —. Bárbara es una niña y una heroína que lamentablemente, por ser mujer, tuvo que usar como distracción en una situación de peligro una actuación con una connotación sexual que no pasó de ser eso, un acto —mentí parcialmente con la ira fuera de lugar. Bárbara ofendida era un tema que me sacaba de quicio con una facilidad atemorizante —. Si me entero que ha habido más comentarios contra ella, yo, Bruce Wayne, personalmente lo demandare a usted, a este colegio y al alumno que se haya atrevido a insinuar tal acusación contra la señorita Gordon.

—Pero, pero —tartamudeó el director, pálido.

—Que tenga un buen día señor director. Dick, a clases.

—Si papá.

Y sonriéndole con descaro a la señora Wilson, Dick se escabulló del baño con su escolta siguiéndolo. Yo me marché sin despedirme, deseando conocer el nombre del alumno que llamó puta a mi niña bonita para estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

0oOo0

—Habla Clark Kent —con su usual alegría, Clark contestó el teléfono fijo de su cubículo. La voz al otro lado de la línea lo tomó desprevenido.

—Hola, señor Kent, ¿se acuerda de mí?

—Por-por supuesto, señor Wayne —murmuró rogando al cielo que Lois estuviera demasiado lejos para no oír su conversación o de inmediato le raparía el teléfono de las manos para poder pedirle la exclusiva a su exnovio —. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Necesito un reportero fiable que entreviste a mis hijos y a mi persona. Mis agentes de relaciones públicas me recomendaron una entrevista escrita y yo pensé en usted, sé que es una fuente fiable —aun sin sonar pomposo, Clark notó que Bruce no asemejaba la voz de Batman, una contención natural del hombre de la que iba a ser difícil desprenderse.

—Para mí será un honor.

—Magnifico. Enviaré a su correo las indicaciones. Y señor Kent, que esto no salga de entre nosotros.

—Por supuesto, señor Wayne.

Colgando, el kriptoniano sonrió. Lois podría matarlo, pero acababa de meterse en la pelea anual por el Pulitzer.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Esto tiene que ser un chiste —murmuré.

¿Qué carajos hacía él llamándome?

—Conner, apaga tu teléfono, estamos en clase —me dijo la amable profesora de salud ocupacional.

Alcé la vista tapando la pantalla de mi celular para que M'gann, sentada en la mesa conmigo, no viera el remitente.

—Es mi padre, debe de ser una emergencia. ¿Puedo contestar en el pasillo?

Obvié las miradas de Mal, Karen y Marvin; según ellos sabían, yo no me hablaba con mi padre. Megan ni volteó a verme, tal vez supuso que se trataba de un asunto de la Liga. La amable profesora, por su parte, me sonrió.

—Por supuesto Conner, pero trata de no demorar, ¿sí?

—Si señora, gracias.

La llamada, que se había cortado porque no la contesté, se repitió. Di clic al teléfono verde de la pantalla saliendo a las carreras, pero a una velocidad humana, del salón.

—Estoy en clase —espeté con dureza.

—Lo lamento, hijo mío —me dijo Luthor —. Tengo un poco de afán hoy. ¿Podrías pasarle un mensaje a Batman y al gran azul por mí?

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba bien, Luthor me había usado de recadero en alguna ocasión, no era tan extremadamente inusual, pero si inhabitual.

—¿Qué es?

—Dile a Batman que la Luz se reunió y decidió no hacer un movimiento conta y/o en Wayne Enterprise y/o en la institución en la que estudian sus hijos y su amante, la señorita Gordon. Por favor, dile muy específicamente esa última parte.

Rodé lo ojos.

—Cómo si algo así fuera verdad —bufé.

—Te sorprenderías de los alcances sexuales de Bruce, Kr. Oh disculpa, he escuchado que prefieres ahora tu nombre kriptoniano, ¿cómo era?

—Kon-El —respondí a regañadientes. Luthor me sacaba de mis casillas, pero se comunicaba tanto conmigo que, en cierta manera, me había adaptado a él —. ¿Cuál es el mensaje para Kal-El? No tengo tanto tiempo.

—Cierto, olvidé lo de tu escuela. Dile a Superman que borre los documentos que te relacionan como su hermano.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? —gruñí. Tras año y medio los Kent me adoptaron como hijo, Kal se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor, no era lo que yo quería en un inicio, pero… era mejor que nada.

—Ya hay fuertes sospechas sobre el señorito West, vuestro velocista estrella. De lo que me he informado, el Equipo completo caerá en aproximadamente una semana.

—¡Dime que estás mintiendo! —pedí con fuerza.

—Me temo que no, hijo.

—Mierda, mierda —repetí incesantemente.

—¿Con esa boca besas a la marciana?

—Terminamos —y antes de que entrara en una fase paternalista de las suyas agregué —. ¿Qué era lo que pretendías decirme?

—Que en unos días tú identidad secreta pasará a la historia, es más difícil hacer caer a Clark, pero al indagar sobre ti lo vincularán. Si quiere su nombre bien cubierto con su fachada de reportero más le vale renegar de ti.

Suspiré derrotado.

—¿Te diviertes con esto?

Su repuesta me sorprendió.

—Para nada, Kon-El.

Batman me enseñó hacía dos años a detectar las mentiras guiándome con los latidos del corazón de las personas. Por teléfono no podría captar latidos, pero no importaba, porque, cara a cara, yo escuchaba el corazón de Luthor cuando él me hablaba. Lo oí decir mentiras y verdades a medias con una sinceridad muy creíble, en esas ocasiones yo escuchaba la vacilación de sus latidos, mas al dedicarme sus frases de padre, al ponerse en su modo «hijo mío», jamás oí vacilación o un rastro de mentiras.

Colgué.

0oOo0

—Pusieron una nueva barra de comida en la cafetería —nos comentó Tim a Bárbara y a mí al vernos entrar por las puertas dobles. Cuatro de los escoltas ingresaron con nosotros, asumiendo de inmediato sus puestos en las entradas de la cafetería.

—Que eficiencia —señaló Bárbara —. Viene el director.

Efectivamente el hombre avanzaba hacia ellos a pasos largos, lo que resultaba gracioso considerando su tamaño diminuto. La barra de auto servicio estaba detrás de él, su apetecible comida a la vista de todos.

—¿Y la fea mujer dónde está? —pidió Damián con aburrimiento.

—No es fea, me pareció bastante bonita —señaló Tim. ¿A Tim le gustó? Uy.

—Dilo cuando firme para que nos manden a una casa de acogida y a ti donde tu papá —contestó con saña Damián.

—Shh —los mandé a callar.

—Jóvenes —saludó el director —. Por favor, tomen su almuerzo de la nueva adicción del casino habilitada para ello.

—La Liga me avisó, un chef personalizado —le dije al director siguiendo sus pasos.

—Así es —asintió —. Cinco diferentes menús para su elección y la de sus escoltas para prevenir, am…

—El envenenamiento masivo de los estudiantes en un intento de acabar con nosotros —terminó por él y con indiferencia Bárbara.

Hubo unos rostros ladeados en nuestra dirección.

—¿Qué? —murmuraron los chicos de las mesas cercanas —. ¿Van a envenenar la comida?

—Ahora, si lo hacen, será solo la nuestra. Yipi —me burlé. Los niños se carcajearon y avanzaron hasta la nueva barra; en lugar de una camarera nos aguardaba un hombre barrigón, entrado en años y con un alto sombrero blanco. El chef, sumamente nervioso, se sobó las manos antes de iniciar con un respetuoso saludo.

—Buenas tardes señor Grayson, señorita Gordon, señorito Drake, señorito Wayne. Mi nombre es Paolo y seré quien los atienda de ahora en adelante.

—Cool —asentí, ya presintiendo la maraña de quejas que aquella «parcialidad» nos traería —. ¿Qué tienes hoy para nosotros, Paolo?

Por lo que podía ver expuesto, de todo.

—Hamburguesas con doble carne y doble queso, ensalada César, pollo marinado… —nombró un amplio y provocativo menú para finalizar diciendo —. Y por supuesto, la versión vegetariana de cada uno de los platos para el jovencito Wayne.

Tim y Damián intercambiaron una sonrisa. Tim se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—A veces olvido que somos los niños consentidos de esta ciudad.

Damián rió. Los golpeé en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

0oOo0

—Sigue sin gustarme —respondió Jack. Con cinco videos creí convencer a Jack de mi argumento, mostré los clips adecuados donde su hijo permanecía alejado en los combates —. Interactúa demasiado con ellos. Bruce, no quiero a Tim en esto.

—No es nuestra decisión —argumenté.

—Tim no es objetivo. No puedes dejarle la decisión a él, es un Robin, el sueño de cada niño en el planeta, no va a cambiar la capa por irse a dormir a las nueve en noches de escuela.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Negárselo?

—Si.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo funcionará? Jack, te preguntaré esto como amigo, ¿quieres a Tim fuera de mi mundo por miedo a que se lastime o por qué lo quieres contigo?

—No hay diferencia —dijo tras meditarlo un instante.

—Claro que la hay —sujeté con ligereza los brazos de su silla. Me sentía horrible por revelar una charla privada con mi tercer hijo, pero si era lo que debía hacer… —. Sí tienes miedo de que Tim se lastime, lo entiendo y bajo ese precepto, viendo que eres su padre, yo mismo le quitaré la capa, pero si lo haces meramente por no alejarte de tu hijo, por no estar solo y satisfacer la creciente necesidad que tienes de él, no lo haré.

Jack parpadeó.

—¿De qué estás hablando ¿Qué necesidad? ¡Y no quiero oír retórica Bruce!

—No es retórica, fue Tim quien me lo mencionó en confidencia —y añadí con suavidad —. Dijo que desde el accidente te has vuelto hastiante.

—¿Hastiante? —murmuró sin creérselo, repentinamente dolido. Me sentí mal por él y su siguiente tartamudeo ansioso —. ¿Hastiante? Yo, yo he estado intentando ser un mejor padre Bruce, preguntándole por la escuela, pidiéndole que llegue a casa temprano, que no juegue en la calle y que cene conmigo, ¿eso es, eso es hastiante para él?

No era que yo no lo entendiese, pero Tim fue descuidado por él demasiados años como para ahora desear su comportamiento envolvente.

—No lo es para un niño normal, pero Tim no creció así. Te recuerdo que lo dejabas en internados, que pasaba las navidades con sirvientes, luego llegó el accidente y Tim vino a vivir conmigo, no por la ley, que lo habría mandado con sus tíos, sino porque era la persona más cercana a él. Ahora estás despierto y encerrado en tu casa con tu computadora y sin tu esposa, empezaste a interesarte por Tim de una manera que nunca antes mostraste. Tim creció con un padre que lo amaba, pero que lo dejaba por su cuenta por meses o años; él no quiere un padre hostigante, quiere al que tuvo toda la vida, al desinteresado.

—Yo… tantos meses en el hospital me obligaron a reconsiderar las prioridades en vida y me di cuenta de lo descuidado que fui con Tim. Estoy intentando remediarlo.

—Abarcar por completo al niño no es el camino, Jack —dije con gentileza —. Si sientes un miedo profundo a que Tim sea herido en combate, está bien, hoy mismo le pediré el traje, solo será necesario que conserve el cinturón de armas, su vida aún está en peligro.

—Pero…

—Ese tema no está en discusión, es su seguridad —Jack cerró la boca —. Tampoco le pediré que deje de hablar con Damián, Dick y Bárbara. Por supuesto, si lo que sientes es ganas de satisfacer tu necesidad de aferrarte a lo que queda de tu anterior realidad envolviendo a Tim en tu vida, lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no.

0oOo0

—¡Qué delicia! —gimió Bárbara en su segunda ración de nachos. Ventajas de consumir 13 mil calorías por día: podíamos comer lo que se nos antojase y no aumentar ni un gramo. Sonriéndole a mi amiga pelirroja, examiné por séptima vez la cafetería.

_Dos personas nos graban justo ahora, Artemis está bajo el radar, los escoltas no dan señal de cansancio o traición… todo va bien_ , pero no me dejé engañar por esa falsa seguridad, para nosotros las cosas siempre se complicaban.

—Voy a llevarles algo a los escoltas afuera, ustedes encárguense de los de acá, cubran sus guardias para que puedan almorzar.

—Claro.

—Seguro.

—Ajá.

Besé la frente del indignado Damián antes de ir hasta nuestra barra de comida donde el chef Paolo comía su propia ración disimuladamente. El hombre al verme acercar a él tragó y escondió su tenedor y plato.

—¿Gusta algo, señor Grayson?

Me reí con torpeza.

—¿Podrías llamarme Dick, Paolo? Me siento un anciano cuando me llaman señor —me quejé infantilmente, asegurándome de lucir inofensivo.

Paolo sonrió indeciso; a mis espaldas escuché el sonido particular de una cámara de celular que inicia una grabación. _Chismosos_ , oh, pero necesitaría a esos chismosos, ellos serían quienes aumentarían mi popularidad mundial.

— Por supuesto, joven Dick. ¿Algo en lo que pueda servirle?

—Si, ¿sabes si a los otros escoltas ya les dieron almuerzo?

—No, joven Dick. Una vez ustedes finalicen ellos vendrán de a dos en dos cada 20 minutos a recibir su almuerzo.

—¿20 minutos? La escuela terminará antes.

Paolo asintió.

—Si, tengo entendido que se rotaran los turnos diarios para almorzar.

—Nada de eso. ¿Podrías servir los almuerzos en platos desechables? Yo se los llevaré.

Paolo parpadeó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, joven Dick. Tardaré unos minutos.

—¿Cuántos son?

—En total 35 escoltas.

—Bien. Gracias amigo —me despedí agitando la mano y yendo a la otra barra del casino, donde las dos damas de la cafetería tomaban su almuerzo —. Hola —las saludé amigablemente, eran Ana y Elizabeth —. ¿Tienen un carro de distribución que me presten?

Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa avergonzada. Era aquello, justo aquello, lo que molestaba tanto a los chicos de Gotham Academy: que yo no fuera un snob. No importaba que máscara me pusiera o cual papel interpretara, yo era incapaz de pasarle por el lado a un aseador sin saludarlo. Y de haber sido capaz, Bruce y Alfred me habrían dado de a bofetadas, y no eran exageraciones mías. Al único que Bruce le toleraba esa grosería era a Damián, debido a su crianza con Ra´s, pero incluso Damián, quizá por molestar, prefería saludar a los empleados del colegio y pasar por alto a los ricachones alumnos.

See, seguro era por molestar.

—Lo traigo enseguida —dijo Ana, despabilando y yendo a la parte de atrás a por el implemento solicitado. La mujer que permaneció allí me sonrió.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hijo en ese incendio.

Me quedé en shock. A Nightwing se le agradecían continuamente, pero a Dick Grayson, al pupilo de Bruce Wayne, nunca, jamás de los jamases, se le dedicaban palabras sinceras. Con mucho respeto hice una pequeña venia tal cual Alfred me enseñó.

—Fue un placer, doña Elizabeth —dije teniendo en cuenta su ascendencia latina. Sí, los hijos de Batman eran conocidos por su excelente educación. La mujer que fue tras el carro apareció con este —. Muchas gracias, lo traeré enseguida, señora Carrow.

Ella no se inmutó porque dijese su nombre, yo era conocido por aprenderme el nombre de todos.

—No se preocupe, señorito Grayson.

Y en el resto del video que se subiría a internet se podía apreciar como yo compraba con mi dinero gaseosas y aguas para los escoltas, cargaba el carrito con los almuerzos en platos desechables y me iba a repartir comida como si fuera un sirviente. No era una actuación, lo hacía sinceramente, solo que yo era consciente que aquel video significaba puntos extras con las personas que hipotéticamente rellenarían las sillas del jurado en caso de que intentasen retirarnos de la custodia de Bruce.

Al volver, me senté con mis hermanitos. Bárbara protegía una de las posiciones, al parecer el resto ya habían almorzado a gran velocidad en las mesas aledañas.

—Tenemos que mostrarte algo —dijo Tim con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa, con mis hermanos se podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde una bomba casera hasta que adoptaran un gato. Tim sacó de su camisa una hoja de cuaderno doblada y me la entregó.

El dibujo de su maestra era…

—Esto es grosero —los miré fijamente doblando el papel para que nadie le echara un vistazo. Me miraron con la boca abierta.

—Grayson, si tú me enseñaste a hacer caricaturas —alegó Damián con un ligero subidón en el tono.

—Si, pero de nadie en particular. Hacer un dibujo obsceno para pasar el rato con… Superboy y Kid Flash —casi me deslizo en los nombres civiles —, es una cosa, otra es burlarse así de una persona. Está mal, es grosero y un tanto ilegal.

Tim y Damián intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Puedes creer la hipocresía de este hijo de…?

—Oe, oe —los interrumpí haciendo un círculo con el dedo, refiriéndome a los que nos rodeaban.

—¿Así qué si hago un dibujo, que no sea de la vieja esa, está bien?

Asentí lamentándome. Hubo un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Damián que solo aparecía cuando iba a apuñalar a alguien.

0oOo0

—¿Ese… ese es el valor de las acciones de Wayne Enterprise?

Me aferré a mi frente y parte de las entradas de mi cabello anonadado. Mi balbuceo fue completamente normal. Las acciones de mi compañía estaban… mierda.

—Así es, señor Wayne —contestó con neutralidad Lucius, una de las pocas personas que más me conocían en el mundo. Los CEO de Wayne Enterprise y nuestros invitados, empresarios de una compañía china con la que se suponía haríamos un trato millonario, me miraron abrir la boca, completamente fuera de lugar.

—¡Me hubiera quitado la capucha hace diez años!

Hubo una carcajada sonora y pareja que se transformó en una risa emocionada de parte de los miembros de mi empresa. Mierda. ¡Nuestras acciones estaban por las nubes! No pude reírme, realmente no era de risa, era de asombro. De la noche a la mañana nos convertimos en la empresa más valorizada del mundo, de todo el jodido mundo. Mis manos se deslizaron por mi rostro; las deposité en la agenda frente a mí en la mesa de vidrio, escasamente más recuperado.

—Usted entenderá, señor Lee —continuó Lucius como si nada —, que por el cambio brusco de las acciones de Wayne Enterprise nuestro contrato se encuentra inservible. Y no sabemos si esta mejoría será constante o una simple gloria momentánea.

—Es muy comprensible, señor Fox. Yo mismo esperaría un tiempo prudencial antes de cerrar cualquier trato.

—Como lo lamento, señor Lee —le dije al empresario chino. _Vaya, realmente quería cerrar este trato_. Significaba millones extendernos a China por medio de la industria de la energía solar. Por respeto, les hablé en su idioma —. _Realmente no era mi intención que ustedes perdieran su viaje. Espero comprenda usted que fue una situación que se nos salió de las manos_.

El hombre alzó sus pobladas cejas, sus ojos se estiraron bastante para ser un asiático. Sus socios lucían muy sorprendidos, por supuesto. Se suponía que yo era un inútil y avariento burgués.

— _Habla usted mi idioma perfectamente, señor Wayne. Pasaría usted por chino._

— _Muchas gracias_ —le hice una pequeña venia a modo de agradecimiento —. Espero que nuestras empresas puedan relacionarse en un futuro cercano —añadí en mi lengua.

—Tengo el mismo deseo, señor Wayne.

Les dediqué una de mis sonrisas para oficina ensañadas previamente; todo el rato que duraron las despedidas corteses y el pequeño entremés que se les preparó a nuestros invitados yo estuve dando patadas voladoras por dentro. ¡Wayne Enterprise estaba en la cima!

0oOo0

Después del almuerzo me correspondía gimnasia; en este semestre estábamos estudiando, para humor de Alfred, artes marciales. En un día promedio yo llegaba antes que mis compañeros para cambiarme en privado, pero hoy no debía tener cuidados ya que mi permiso me retiraba de la clase. Habría sido genial que el permiso durara más, pero de ser así no podría patrullar como Nightwing.

—¿Hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño? —pedí a los escoltas por tercera vez en el día. Ellos negaron educadamente en el momento que sonó mi teléfono, el identificador me dijo que era Wally —. Por aquí —los guié por un pasillo con una sola puerta, Gotham Academy estaba lleno de jardines interiores por motivos pedagógicos, aunque estas zonas cuidadas con esmero terminaban convirtiéndose en sitios a los que los estudiantes escapaban para poder fumar —. Aló —con una mano alzada le indiqué a mis guardaespaldas que se mantuvieran en el umbral, esta no era una conversación que quería que se filtrara.

—Hola viejo —la voz calmada de Wally era atípica —. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Pues, ahí —pateé una piedrita del suelo avanzando mis pasos al centro del jardín —. Sin sentir el aster.

—En tu lenguaje significa que estás muerto en tus pies —rió.

Bufé.

—Preferiría que el Guasón me acorralara con un cuchillo oxidado antes que esto —me sinceré —. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar en clase de informática?

—Confía en los murciélagos para conocer hasta tu hora de ir al baño —murmuró con resignación —. Salí al baño, no han hecho más que poner tu video donde notas a los camarógrafos, ah y a Godfrey. ¡Odio a ese tipo!

—¿Qué dice?

—Tonterías, ya lo conoces: que ustedes son extraterrestres, que Bruce es un sádico, que a Jason lo… Batman va a juicio hoy a las dos.

—Lo sé, me llamarán a declarar.

Wally guardó silencio un instante.

—¿Qué vas a decir?

—La verdad, que Jason murió en un accidente de esquí.

Un silencio más largo.

—Viejo, sé que tiene que hacerse, pero… ustedes los murciélagos mienten mucho.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No más que tú y tu tío —me defendí.

—No lo sé Dick, yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú vas a hacer en la corte.

Colgué y me encaminé a la clase con el ceño tan fruncido y el cabello sobre mi frente que sin máscara pude proyectar la mirada de Nightwing, espantando a quien me encontré en el camino a gimnasia.

_¿Crees, KF, qué no me duele mentir sobre Jason? ¿No poder poner su crimen en la lista de las atrocidades del Guasón?_ Era algo que tenía que hacerse, punto.

Entré al salón de gimnasia topándome con algunos de mis compañeros ya vestidos y al profesor revisando su planilla. Me le acerqué, por fortuna la señora Wilson tenía una copia de mi excusa y no asomaría las narices por el lugar; yo no poseía en ese momento el temple para desviar sus dardos envenenados con compasión.

—Profesor, tengo una excusa médica que cubre la clase de hoy —se la enseñé.

—No hay inconveniente Grayson, espera en las bancas. Y muchacho —me llamó cuando me di la vuelta para alejarme —, podrás ser quien se te dé la gana, pero saluda.

Me sonrojé.

—Disculpe profesor, ha sido un largo día.

Él asintió.

—Y solo por eso te lo paso esta vez, Grayson.

—Si señor, gracias.

Me desplomé en la banca revisando mis mensajes. Mis otros compañeros ya salían de los vestidores; tenía una nota de voz de Kon esperando. La reproduje y me puse el teléfono en el oído.

«Dick, me llamó Luthor. Manda dos mensajes para la Liga, uno para Bruce. Dice que no habrá ataques por parte de la Luz a Wayne Enterprise ni a tu escuela. El segundo es para Superman, me advirtió que lo mejor sería que Kal me borre de los archivos como su hermano, Luthor dice que el Equipo se tambalea y que en una semana aproximadamente nos habrán revelado a todos.»

Me quedé ahí, estático y con el almuerzo subiéndome por la garganta.

—¡Grayson!

Brinqué en mi asiento apretando al celular contra mi pecho.

—¿Si, profesor?

—¿Cuántos días es que estarás incapacitado? —me pidió con el bolígrafo listo para anotar el dato en su tabla. Mis compañeros formados para la clase me miraron ceñudos.

—Hoy.

—¿Solo hoy? Si necesitas más…

—No, no se preocupe, es una medida de seguridad, yo estoy bien —dije bajando la mano, pero sin soltar mi agarre mortal.

—Oh, ok, correcto —se encogió de hombros y me miró detenidamente —. ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido.

—Si, yo… ¿puedo salir y llamar a mi padre? Hay una emergencia.

—Er, sí.

Le sonreí tensamente y me escabullí. Uno de los escoltas fue tras de mí en lo que le marcaba al número directo de Bruce.

0oOo0

Oí a mis abogados susurrarse cosas en lo que el juez subía al estrado. Mi juicio iba a empezar, pero mi cabeza estaba en el Equipo. La advertencia y la nota de calma fueron enviadas, la Liga ya se movía con discreción, mudando las pertenencias de Artemis y su madre a una casa de seguridad, el resto de miembros se encontraban un poco más preparados gracias a sus mejores condiciones económicas. Puse un cuidado básico a lo dicho en el sitio, levantándome y sentándome con la orden, deseando ya conocer la respuesta de Clark.

Superboy era su hermanito, el kriptoniano por fin desarrolló ese lazo familiar con su clon, no el lazo que yo prefería, pero era algo y ahora se iban a ver en una encrucijada. Si no renegaba de Kon, Clark corría el alto riesgo de ser descubierto y si rechazaba a Kon, sin el suficiente tacto para no herir al niño, Dinah y Diana le cortarían los testículos.

—¿Cómo se considera el acusado de los cargos de muerte por negligencia y negligencia general?

Oh, eso era conmigo.

—Inocente, señor juez —dije en el micrófono.

El juez, el señor Greak, asintió con parsimonia. Él me conocía como Batman y era parte de los que creían que Jason murió a manos del Guasón, pero al unísono, era de los que no le importaba. En Gotham si el loco disfrazado de murciélago y sus hijos expuestos a peligros hacían el trabajo, bien podían continuar.

Pronto me vi en el estrado y con el abogado del acusador, los servicios sociales, dispuesto a destriparme.

—Señor Wayne, dígame, ¿cuántos años lleva ejerciendo el rol de Batman en Gotham?

—Dos décadas.

Ya tenía 43 años de edad. Nunca imaginé vivir tanto.

—Y en estos 20 años de una memorable trayectoria heroica que no vamos a poner en duda —aclaró con vehemencia —, ¿qué tanto se ha lastimado usted?

—Objeción: ¿relevancia? —intervino mi abogado.

El abogado acusador, Davis, respondió.

—Quiero poner en claro el peligro al que se somete un héroe adulto.

—Concedido —accedió el juez.

Asentí.

—No es tan común. En mi caso, en un inicio y sin una correcta armadura, me lastimé bastante, pero actualmente no es un inconveniente. Generalmente son moretones menores.

Todos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados como diciendo: cuéntate ahora una de vaqueros. Mi trabajo era cambiar tal percepción antes de terminar el juicio.

—Señor Wayne, ¿cuántos años entrenó artes marciales?

—No sabría decirle —me sinceré.

El abogado Davis lució conmocionado. El juez alzó una ceja.

—¿Discúlpeme? ¿No sabe cuantos años entrenó para convertirse en Batman?

—Ser Batman es algo más que pelear. En mis viajes aprendí mecánica, medicina, historia, manejo del trapecio, artes marciales, acrobacias, tecnología, ingeniería, psicología, interrogación, anatomía… lo que imaginen, así que no puedo darle una cifra de años exacta.

—Comprendo. ¿A qué edad inició esta educación?

—A los ocho años —tuve que completar mi información al ver sus sorpresas —. Con la muerte de mis padres descubrí la fragilidad del ser humano y no me gustó. Me aterraba saber lo débil que somos, que mi vida o la vida de las personas cercanas a mí se podía esfumar en un segundo, por lo que empecé, de una manera muy rudimentaria, a… fortalecerme.

—¿Fortalecerse?

Miré a mis abogados. El más joven me alzó un pulgar; era un buen chico, conocía a sus padres, lecheros, él era el orgullo de la familia.

—Lucha, acondicionamiento físico, investigación, hice algunos trabajos de detective por mi cuenta, también me enrolaba con la gente de Narrows.

—¿Usted iba de niño a Narrows? —me interrumpió el juez con alarma.

—Si —dije con simplicidad —. Aprendí a moverme en multitudes, a escalar, a mentir, a reconocer a los ladrones y sus técnicas. En fin, de todo.

—Y esta educación, ¿la realizó usted solo? ¿O tuvo ayuda?

Ya había acordado con Alfred que lo incluiría, mi historia era de por más fantástica en el lado surrealista, no hacía falta inventar ni exagerar.

—Mi tutor y mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred creyó que lo que yo tenía era una especie de duelo violento por la muerte de mis padres, así que me apoyó… él es exmilitar y espía. Nunca esperó que yo me convirtiera en Batman.

—¿Y usted considera que fue su forma de duelo?

—Objeción: ¿relevancia?

Antes de que el juez decidiera, hablé.

—No —mentí —. Creo que las bases que solicitó ya están tocadas, señor Davis.

—Si —Davis asintió y se aclaró la garganta —. Señor Wayne, cuéntenos que sucedió el día de la muerte de su hijo, Jason Todd.

—Fuimos a esquiar a Los Alpes, era una tradición de Alfred que pasó a mí, a Dick y posteriormente a Jason. Mi hijo era de las calles, nunca había esquiado —sonreí con dulzura, si, Jason era torpe en las tablas de nieve —. Estuvimos un par de días en la cabaña que teníamos para ello en Suiza. El día de la muerte de Jason, el 3 de diciembre del 2012, tuvimos una pelea.

—¿Qué tipo de pelea?

—Verbal. Jason era un niño con demasiados problemas, iracundo y sensible. Se enojó porque…

—¿Si, señor Wayne?

Suspiré, hora de mentir diciendo la verdad.

—Mis hijos son muy competitivos, en ese entonces solo estaban Dick y Jason. Dick acababa de adoptar el nombre de Nightwing, fue un paso muy grande y que resonó en la casa, Jason sintió que debía llenar los zapatos de Dick como Robin y empezó a pintarse el cabello de negro. Él es… ah, él era pelirrojo.

—¿Exactamente sobre qué fue la discusión?

—Sobre su cabello y su identidad. Yo jamás les he establecido ciertas expectativas, pero Jason y Damián son extremadamente, perdón Jason era extremadamente competitivo, algo propio de mi hijo Damián —suspiré haciendo una pausa y mirando mis manos en mi regazo. Todo el mundo sabía que yo nombraba a Jason en presente, un inconveniente que tuve aun creyendo que él estaba muerto —. Jason se sentía muy fuera de lugar en la mansión, como le digo él proviene de un hogar roto, era huérfano y vivía en las calles; y admiraba a Dick, joder, sí que lo admiraba.

—Vocabulario señor Wayne —me advirtió el juez. Algunos miembros del jurado sonrieron, bien.

—Si, perdón. El modelo de Jason era Dick, él empezó a pintarse el cabello de negro para parecerse a Dick y, de cierta manera, a Robin.

—¿Qué tiene que ver su alter ego en esto?

Sonreí, era una tontería.

—Los colores —los miré con mi sonrisa de padre frustrado y orgulloso. No, esa no era ensayada —. El traje de Robin está inspirado en el atuendo que usaba Dick cuando participaba del circo Haley. En el momento que Jason lo asumió Dick y yo tuvimos un conflicto personal, él deseaba que nos expandiéramos a Blüdhaven, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Dick se desquitó con Jason y lo gritó.

—¿Qué le gritó?

—Nada realmente, él solo estaba enojado y usó de excusa el traje de Robin. Dick le dijo a Jason que él no podía ser nunca Robin porque el traje y el nombre provenían de su mamá, Robin era el apodo que ella empleaba con él. Jason se sintió menos; hablamos con él, incluso Dick se disculpó muy arrepentido, pero ya se le había metido en la cabeza algo que, de hecho, es cierto. Robin es un símbolo, para adaptarse al color de cabello de Jason habría que cambiar el traje.

—¿Era tan importante? —pidió el abogado con el ceño fruncido.

—Los colores tiene objetivos tácticos. No por nada Robin, el que sea, es un semáforo andante; él es una figura para tranquilizar a los niños y empatizar con los maleantes.

—¿Empatizar? ¿Podría explicarse?

—Es simple, no muchos le disparan a un niño —me señalé con los dedos —. Conmigo no se hacen problema, pero con los Robin tratan de negociar, de hacerlos a un lado, sencillamente no abren fuego si los tienen delante. Sé que si tengo una situación de rehenes y yo acudo dispararán de inmediato, si mando a Red Robin, por ejemplo, él se burlará de ellos, ellos de él, me dan suficiente tiempo para entrar por detrás y desarmarlos.

—¿Y qué tan efectiva es esa metodología?

—75%.

Davis alzó las cejas.

—¿Y el 25 % restante?

—El traje es antibalas. Entre el entrenamiento y sus armas, se encuentran protegidos.

—Dígame señor Wayne, ¿cuántas balas han impactado a sus hijos?

—Ninguna —mentí con naturalidad —. Si se refiera a que las balas los alcanzaran, bueno, cinco veces en total, pero jamás han traspasado el traje. El vestuario de mis hijo es incluso mejor que el mío, puede protegerlos del arma de fuego que se imagine.

Vi al jurado, algunos asentían, otros negaban, otros parecían indecisos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Jason?

—La mejor opción con Jason era oscurecer el traje, él se negó, robó dinero y volvió a la casa con el cabello y las cejas pintadas de negro.

—¿Usted lo permitió?

—Ya estaba hecho —me encogí de hombros —. Cada mes era una pelea para evitar que él lo hiciera. Ese fue el conflicto que tuvimos en Los Alpes.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente, señor Wayne? Sea concreto.

Me lamí los labios. 3, 2, 1. Acción.

—Jason se marchó de la cabaña dando un portazo. Yo les suelo dar unos diez minutos a solas cuando se enojan para que la ira se les enfríe. Era de noche, salí cinco minutos después a buscarlo y descubrí que se había llevado la tabla de nieve… las teníamos afuera para no mojar el suelo de la cabaña. Tuve nervios porque Jason no era bueno esquiando, se cayó muchas veces ese par de días y él enojado era… incontrolable. Yo sabía que era capaz de tirarse de la cima de Los Alpes por pura rabia, así que tomé el teleférico; intenté contactarlo por su comunicador y a los gritos, pero no contestaba. Bajé y acudí finalmente al hombre que cuidaba la cabaña, él me indicó que existía una segunda pista de la que le comentó a Jason, entre los dos subimos. Encontré huellas y pistas de un reciente deslizamiento, las seguimos y…

—¿Y?

La mitad del jurado lucía sensible con mi historia.

—Jason estaba en el suelo, muerto y con el cuello roto. Intentó saltar una pequeña cima y cayó mal.

—¿Qué testigos hay?

—El señor que cuidaba la cabaña.

—¿Cuidaba? ¿Lo cambió?

—La vendí. Nunca más volvimos a Los Alpes.

El abogado Davis asintió.

—Muy entendible de su parte, señor Wayne. En su caso hay algo inusual, no aparece la información del levantamiento del cuerpo.

—Porque lo hizo la Liga —contesté la pregunta no formulada.

—¿Y por qué la Liga intervino? ¿No sería exponerse usted y su familia?

—Si, pero nos tocó hacerlo de esa manera —dije moviendo los dientes. Los chicos no habían estado muy de acuerdo con decir que Jason usaba el traje de Robin en su ficticia muerte —. Jason… el traje de un superhéroe consta de varias capas, especialmente nosotros, que somos humanos promedio sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial.

—¿Relevancia? —me pidió el abogado Davis.

—La primera parte del traje se compone de una tela que mantiene el cuerpo caliente y asilado del agua, es muy normal que la usemos, ahora mismo yo la tengo puesta y creo que Damián también. Jason usaba esa noche parte del traje de Robin, el sello estaba impreso en su vestuario. La Liga de la Justicia hizo el levantamiento de mi niño para mantener oculto el secreto.

Casi digo cadáver, pero eso habría sido muy impersonal. Listo, 60% del jurado convencido.

—¿Y qué testigos hubo?

—Miembros de la Liga.

—¿Qué hay del señor que cuidaba su cabaña?

—Murió el año pasado de un paro cardiaco.

El abogado alzó las cejas.

—O sea que los únicos testigos son sus asociados. ¿Y Dick?

—Se quedó en Estados Unidos, participó de una misión con Superman —sonreí —. Ya sabe, el hombre de acero es más atractivo que pasar las vacaciones con papá y el hermano.

Hubo un murmullo divertido de afirmaciones.

—¿Y el cuerpo?

—Cremado.

—Sin testigos, sin pruebas. ¡Qué casualidad tan conveniente! —dijo con ironía.

Mierda, 55%.

—Jason pidió ser cremado. —le dije con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué niño toma esa decisión?

50%.

—Dick y Jason habían visto en una página de curiosidades sobre una innovadora técnica que convierte las cenizas de los fallecidos en parte del abono de un árbol. Investigaron y Jason dijo que era preferible ser sembrado a pudrirse y ser comido por gusanos.

60%.

—¿Y sus cenizas reposan en un árbol? —alzó una ceja —. Bastante poético para un chico tan aguerrido.

Reí secamente.

—¿Poético? ¡Qué va! Jason era violento en todo. Quería que sus cenizas fueran sembradas con un pino para que siempre que Dick pasara por debajo del árbol una de las piñas se cayera y lo golpeara.

Alguien rió y el juez pidió silencio. 78%

—¿Y el pino?

—Plantado frente a la alcoba de Dick —tragué saliva, di una buena apariencia de un hombre que retiene sus lágrimas. Con una voz ronca y algo quebrada agregué vacilante —. La idea es que, al crecer el pino, las piñas caigan en el balcón de Dick, donde él duerme la siesta en su hamaca… perdón —la humedad de mis ojos no era falsa, me sentía como la basura más grande del mundo.

Sostuve mi mejillas con las manos tras limpiarme la comisura de mis ojos

90%. Davis incluido.

—Y si esto ocurrió así, ¿por qué el Guasón insistió a viva voz que había matado a su hijo, el segundo Robin, en acción? —pidió con confusión.

Miré con incredulidad al abogado.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Todos nosotros somos de Gotham, todos sufrimos al Guasón, ¿o alguien es de otra ciudad? ¿No? Bueno, entonces ustedes saben que fue el Guasón, su mente retorcida y su crueldad. Yo debo ser la persona que más lo conoció, pero creo todos nosotros, como sociedad de Gotham, tenemos muy en claro que al Guasón no se le cree nada. Con ese sujeto había que asumir que todo era mentira.

—Habla usted en pasado, ¿el Guasón está muerto?

—Si.

Hubo un grito colectivo.

—¿Cómo?

—Asesinado de un tiro en el pecho.

El juez farfulló algo que sonó a aprobación y no fue el único.

—¿Quién jaló el gatillo?

Sonreí de lado.

—Yo no.

—¿Pero usted sabe quién…

—Objeción: ¿relevancia?

—Concedida, apéguese al caso, abogado Davis.

Davis se enfurruñó, pero prosiguió.

—¿Por qué mentiría el Guasón?

—Es el Guasón. ¿Olvida usted que quiso confundirnos con los cables de una bomba? ¿Qué mintió sobre haber violado a unos niños para atraerme a una trampa? Era maldad pura, me odiaba y me atacaba por todos los flancos. Me pasó con los tres Robins, él no los veía por un tiempo y asumía que estaban muertos, que yo los había matado. Deliraba haber matado a Jason.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¡Era el Guasón!

El nombre de ese condenado payaso aun infundía terror. 100%.


	5. Capítulo 5

—¡Batman es un monstruo! —rugí con ganas. Iba saliendo de la escuela en compañía de Mal y Marvin, quienes me llevarían a por un helado para «llorar» mi ruptura como era debido. Fue la notificación de la Liga la que me detuvo en pleno estacionamiento de la escuela para leer la maravillosa noticia.

—Ya lo sabemos, Wayne es un loco —rió Marvin colocando su patineta sobre su cabeza —. ¿Salió algo sobre él?

—Miren —orgullosísimo de mi mentor, les extendí mi teléfono celular —. Ganó el juicio.

Mal alzó las cejas. Marvin dejó caer la patineta con la boca abierta.

—Ese juicio empezó hoy —jadeó el chico afroamericano —. ¿Cómo carajos? No, espera, no lo ganó —tomó mi teléfono leyendo a profundidad —. «El juicio se anuló debido a que el testimonio instigador proviene del criminal llamado Guasón, quien no es una fuente factible, como el señor Wayne recordó a todos al mencionar las numerosas mentiras que el payaso loco dijo a Gotham para sumirla en el caos.» No ganó el juicio, pero fue quien hizo que lo anularan, impresionante.

—Viejo, ese tipo tiene una labia del tamaño de júpiter —murmuró Marvin asombrado.

—¿Quién tiene una labia del tamaño de júpiter? —pidió uno de nuestros compañeros acercándose interesados en el ruido que mis dos amigos hacían.

En lo que Marvin le explicaba y en su propio teléfono buscaba el artículo, capté la mirada extrañada que Mal le dedicaba al aparato en mi mano. Yo era un idiota, les mostré la noticia directamente de la página privada de la Liga.

Le sonreí a Mal forzadamente desactivando mi teléfono.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, podría suponerse lo que no es —comentó fijando sus ojos en la S en mi camisa negra. Dick tenía razón, debería comprarme ropa civil. Subí el cierre de mi chaqueta de cuero marrón.

Mal se mordió el labio inferior con una mirada interesada. Rodé los ojos.

—Dame el precio por tu silencio —bromeé. Marvin se había alejado de nosotros, compartiéndole la noticia de Batman al resto de la escuela.

—Si te trajera un poster de Superman, ¿crees que…? Ya sabes —hizo el signo internacional de firmar.

—¿Lo quieres personalizado? —dije sugerentemente.

Mal frotó sus manos con ambición. Ambos reímos. Oh sí, Mal era un buen amigo. Un rato después, con la emoción de Marvin mínimamente más contenida, salimos de los límites de la escuela en medio de una carajada grupal referente al nuevo y, tan corto, uniforme de las porristas que hacía babear a los profesores desde la sala de maestros, curiosamente con vista a la zona donde las chicas practicaban sus rutinas.

—No hay forma de no fijarse en Kiara —gimió Marvin —. Usa solo una tanga negra en los entrenamientos. ¡Se le ve todo!

—Ay, no es cierto —reí —. Si lo fuera yo… —mi sonrisa murió, una limosina blanca se estacionaba justo en la esquina de la escuela. Reconocería esa limosina donde fuese —. Chicos, me da la impresión de que no podré ir con ustedes a la heladería.

Marvin se quejó, pero Mal se detuvo a mirar el auto.

—¿Quién es?

—Confidencial —dije como si fuera broma, tratando de que al menos Marvin se lo tomara en chiste. No, yo no quería a mis amigos involucrados con mi padre biológico —. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

—¿Seguro? —pidió Mal.

Lo miré.

—Si para la medianoche no te he escrito, avisa a Megan.

—Esperen —Marvin reaccionó con confusión —. ¿De qué están hablando?

Lo ignoré y anduve los pasos que faltaban para llegar a la limosina. La puerta del pasajero se abrió automáticamente, escuché a Luthor correrse para darme espacio. Intercambié una mirada con Mal antes de sonreírles, tratando de inspirarles confianza. Ingresé en la, para mí, muy conocida limosina; ni Mercy ni Luthor me saludaron hasta que no cerré la puerta y ella hubiera arrancado el auto, pero mi padre me sonrió con su gesto particular de prepotencia.

—Hola, hijo mío.

0oOo0

Los cuatro Bati mocosos, cómo nos decía Bullock, nos reunimos en el corazón de la escuela tras el timbre que daba fin a la jornada escolar, cada uno con diversos grados de agotamiento.

—¿Y bien? —pedí. Los alumnos pasaban entre nosotros retirándose a sus casas; los ánimos a nuestro alrededor se habían tranquilizado, pero aún éramos objeto de estudio visual.

—Un asco.

Damián hizo un sonido gutural de fastidio.

—Larguémonos ya —ese fue Tim.

—¿No nos quedamos a los clubes? —personalmente, no me habría importado, lidié con esos chacales en la clase de matemáticas al mismo tiempo que con la trabajadora social. Aceptémoslo, yo era un crack.

—Ni lo sueñes Dick —Bárbara se cruzó de brazos.

—Olvídalo.

—Si nos haces quedarnos te sacaré los huesos con mi espada como si fueras un pescado.

Me reí señalando al trío, diciendo confidencialmente, pero en voz alta, a los escoltas.

—Nunca se pongan en el lado malo de esta gente o tendrán que dormir con los ojos abiertos —algunos rieron, otros sonrieron. Broma y advertencia listas —. Bien pues, ¡a casa!

—¡Richard! —me encogí ante la voz de la señora Wilson.

_Ay no_.

Volteé a verla con una sonrisa terriblemente falsa.

—¿Si, señora Wilson? —exageré mi voz dulzona, dando muy claro mi mensaje.

La mujer estaba ahí de pie en el pasillo baldío con un rostro arrugado.

—Tal vez quieras leer las noticias, ya hay resultados del juicio de tu padre.

0oOo0

—Hola Luthor —dije recostándome en el costosos sillón. Una única vez me monté en la limosina de Batman y era idéntica a la de mi progenitor, con una tapicería más costosa que un auto promedio.

—¿Pasaste el mensaje, Kon-El?

—Si.

Un silencio amable se instauró entre nosotros, interactuábamos tan a menudo que la tensión se evaporó de nuestras pláticas. Luthor suavizó su rostro con habilidad.

—¿Y qué tal la escuela? He estado queriendo hablar contigo de algo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo envenenar la comida de Kal-El?

—¿Qué sería?

—Tus perspectivas universitarias —su respuesta me descolocó —. Ya vas en tu último año, a unos meses de graduarte y no te has inscrito en ninguna universidad —borró su sonrisa —. ¿Intentas sabotear de nuevo tu educación?

Me sonrojé porque recordaba perfectamente la ocasión que él me preguntó aquello el año anterior, frente a Batman, media Liga de la Justicia y los miembros de la Luz. Fue jodidamente vergonzoso admitir que falté a un examen de inglés por ir a comprobar con Mal, Marvin y gran parte de la población masculina de la escuela si era cierto que las chicas de sexto se desnudaban en el gimnasio y se daban de almohadazos a modo de despedida. Wally, Flash, los Linterna y Dick aun se desmayaban de la risa.

— _No sé si estar decepcionado o orgulloso —me dijo Luthor con una sonrisa de desaprobación —. Perder el tiempo de esa manera._

— _¡Cuál perder el tiempo! —protesté —. Si sí lo hicieron._

— _Viejo, ¿en serio? —pidió Kid Flash con morbo. Hasta la Luz lucía interesada._

— _No te creo ni media palabra, Superboy —dijo Nightwing riendo._

— _Ah, ¿no? —saqué de mi bolsillo mi teléfono civil —. Tengo pruebas._

Y en menos de cinco segundos tuve a los chicos rodeándome y peleándose por mi celular, la dicha nos duró hasta que Batman me lo quitó ante las protestas de mis compañeros y las carcajadas de Luthor. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Nightwing y KF les suplicaban a sus mentores cambiarse a mi escuela y que yo tendría un teléfono nuevo, ya que el mío Superman lo rompió en dos con un discurso de moralidad que se acalló porque Luthor, aburrido, le disparó con una pistola.

—No, es que… no pude hacerme con una beca.

Luthor alzó una ceja.

—Batman tiene más que dinero y contactos suficientes para conseguirte un cupo en una universidad en Marte, ni hablar de aquí en la Tierra.

—Lo sé —me apresuré a decir —, pero yo… yo quería obtener por mí mismo mi educación.

Entonces Luthor volvió a sonreír, esta vez con orgullo.

—Un admirable gesto de tu parte. Imagino que fueron tus faltas de actividades extracurriculares las que detuvieron tu ingreso a la universidad, a diferencia de la señorita Morse.

Asentí.

—Megan es un miembro de las porristas y una estudiante brillante, le fue fácil. El resto de mis conocidos consiguieron su cupo por deportes.

—¿Y tú que ibas a hacer? —me encogí de hombros y a mi padre no le gustó —. Eres un Luthor, no dejamos decisiones de tal magnitud al aire, Kon. ¿Qué quieres estudiar? Yo te matricularé en la universidad que elijas.

—No aceptaré tu caridad —dije con un gruñido, cruzándome de brazos. Sus latidos se aceleraron, estaba molesto.

—No es caridad, eres mi hijo —cuando permanecí en silencio, desvió el tema —. ¿Qué pasó con tu novia marciana?

—La terminé —admití sin rodeos.

—¿Quién lo arruinó? —pidió en lugar del por qué. Fue agradable no tener que justificarme.

—Ella… no he podido ni verla a los ojos —confesé deseando contarle. El tema de M´gann lo conservaba fresco, solo habían pasado unos días y el dolor no menguaba, pero Luthor, en sus ocasiones de «hijo mío», me daba buenas recomendaciones, similar a Batman, un Batman malvado y calvo.

—¿Me cuentas? No te caería mal un consejo.

Latidos normales, sin sudores, sin presión sanguínea elevada. Luthor era sincero.

—Yo… he vivido con M'gann toda mi vida fuera de Cadmus y ella me… me traicionó, no fue con una persona, sino mi confianza y… tú sabes cómo eran los Gnomos, su control mental, ahora vivo con una persona con poderes psíquicos y en quien no confío.

Azul y gris se estrellaron. Encontré lo que no hubiese querido ver en el malo de la película: comprensión y amabilidad.

—Vete del Mone Justicia.

No me sorprendió que supiera la ubicación de la base.

—Mi vida está aquí en Happy Harbor, mi otra opción es trasladarme a Metrópolis.

Luthor lo meditó unos segundos.

—El apartamento de Clark no es muy grande y él no tiene suficiente dinero para adquirir una casa… ¿y un hogar para ti aquí en Happy Harbor?

—¿Aquí? —repetí.

—Permíteme comprarte un Penthouse, podrás tener un lugar propio mientras vas a la universidad… oh no me mires así, Kr, moriré algún día y, te guste o no, mi dinero será tuyo.

—Tu dinero está manchado en sangre.

—Considero que ese argumento es de débiles. ¿Mi dinero está manchado en sangre? Si, tal vez, pero el uso que tú le darías en, no sé, comprar comida a refugiados, le dará un aire positivo a mi fortuna. ¿No te parece un golpe ingenioso a la Luz? ¿Usar los activos de uno de sus miembros en acciones honorables? —se burló.

No supe por qué, pero no pude encontrar fallas en su discurso. En esos tres años yo había ansiado con locura una figura paterna que no llegaba, Kal-El me consideraba un hermano y yo sabía que ese era su tope; y sería injusto ponerle la carga a Batman, mi modelo de autoridad más cercano, pero Luthor, la retorcida alimaña, ahí estaba… e incluso Batman admitía a viva voz que Luthor hacia mejor papel de padre que Kal.

—Robótica o ingeniería mecánica avanzada y me gusta la ingeniería genética —padre me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta con malicia —. ¿Qué te parece un laboratorio completamente equipado en lugar del Penthouse a cambio de dejarte pagar mi universidad?

Luthor rió.

—Hijo mío, me haces sentir muy orgulloso.

0oOo0

—Si Nicolas Maquiavelo hubiera conocido a Bruce, lo habría preferido mil veces sobre César Borgia —comentó Bárbara leyendo el artículo que nos pasó la Liga —. Manipular desde el estrado al juez, a los abogados de ambos lados, al jurado… joder. Era el juicio de la década y él lo redujo a una sola sección.

—Normalmente, me estaría burlando de ti por tal admiración, pero tiene razón, Bruce se pasa de genial.

La limo viró a la izquierda, estaríamos en la mansión en unos 15 minutos si el tráfico ayudaba.

—Papá debería fundar una secta —agregó Tim con jocosidad. Me resistí a hacer mala cara, no me molestaba cuando él le decía a Bruce papá mientras su verdadero padre estaba en coma, pero Tim debería guardar sus precauciones si no quería herir los sentimientos del señor Drake.

—¿No lo somos nosotros? —bufé. Examiné de reojo al conductor en lo que nos carcajeábamos. Nosotros también deberíamos guardar nuestras precauciones, existían personas que no les importaba pasar sus vidas en la prisión o hipotecar hasta los dientes de sus abuelas para pagar una demanda interpuesta por la Liga con tal de recibir sus 15 minutos de fama. Un solo comentario inadecuado nuestro grabado y ya podíamos freírnos en aceite hirviendo —. Oye Tim, ¿pediste permiso para venir?

—No, papá dijo que no había problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Ambos, en realidad. Hoy estuvieron hablando y si la respuesta es negativa, papá quiere que saque mis cosas de la mansión —se encogió en si mismo.

Jack Drake, otro inconveniente intensificado por mi culpa. Puse la vista en la ventana por buscar algo que hacer, pensando en una posible solución al problema que representaba el padre de Tim, una que no fuera asesinarlo. ¿Quién me mandó a fanfarronear tanto? ¿Por qué no acabé con Larry cuando pude? ¿Para qué hablar hasta por los codos? No importaba cuando dijeran que fue un accidente o cuanto me tocase sonreír a las cámaras y reconocer el hecho como un gaje del oficio, yo sabía que era mi culpa.

Cerrando los ojos, tomé la decisión de hacerme cargo de cada «pequeño inconveniente» que mi fallo hubiese generado.

0oOo0

Damián, viendo la culpa de Dick, la amargura de Bárbara y la tristeza de Tim, se deslizó al lado de este. No era que Damián odiase a Tim, odiaba lo que representaba: el final de todas su ambiciones. Si su padre prefería al hijo de un extraño en el papel de Batman, ¿qué le quedaba a él? ¿Cómo ganaría el afecto de su padre si tenía a ese chico no tan buen luchador y no tan hábil como él aplastándolo?

—Si te toca irte, recuerda el transbordador oculto en tu closet —le susurró en el oído para que el chófer no oyera. Tras eso, Damián se retiró a su puesto.

Suficiente amabilidad por un día.

0oOo0

Fue la presencia de Jimmy Olsen la que me recordó no llamar a Superman «tío Clark», porque ¿a qué venía la familiaridad de Nightwing con el viejo reportero sentado en la sala de su casa con un maletín de cuero en sus piernas?

—Señor Kent —saludé con una sonrisa fácil —. Chicos, digan hola al periodista más amable del mundo.

—Hola —corearon. Vi en Damián ese gesto nervioso que ocultaba con arrogancia, oh sí, hasta Dami enderezaba la espalda en presencia de Superman. Bárbara y Tim, en cambio, le dedicaron sonrisas ansiosas y apretadas, similares a las que todo el día nos dedicaron a nosotros. Me reí llamando la atención.

—Y él es Jimmy Olsen, fotógrafo de El Planeta —señalé al cabeza de jengibre con la cámara colgando del cuello.

—Hola niños —y la mirada ansiosa se trasladó de mi familia al joven adulto —. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien?

—Ahí —contestó Tim con menos interés; los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Y Bruce?

—Arriba, celebrando su victoria con la almohada—contestó el tío Clark con su sarcasmo débil —. El señor Pennyworth nos pidió que esperáramos aquí, tu padre me contactó para una entrevista contigo, Dick.

Sonreí.

—Vaya, la exclusiva, ¿eh? Espero que Superman retenga a Lois antes de que ella intente arrancarle la cabeza, señor Kent.

Los hombres rieron. Las botanas en la mesa de café de la sala me indicaron el rastro de Alfred, quien seguramente se encontraba aseando la casa o durmiendo su siesta de la tarde igual que Bruce, lo que fuese esperaba que descansara y se relajara.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. ¿Podemos tomarles una foto a todos? Nos beneficia bastante la presencia de la señorita Gordon, tenemos a todos los aliados de Batman presentes.

—No a todos —anunció Tim —. Voy por el que falta.

—¿Un quinto Robin secreto? —pidió Clark con curiosidad.

—No —me carcajeé —, pero parecido, salvo que más peludo. ¿Hay una lista de preguntas? —mi tío me tendió un docena de hojas grapadas —. Tiene que estar bromeando.

Olsen y Clark sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—Perry nos deja usar las 24 páginas de la edición mañanera si es necesario.

Silbé por lo bajo.

—A por el Pulitzer, entonces.

Olsen negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, compiten varios artículos de carácter mundial.

—Nada más difícil que sacarle al murciélago un tiempo a solas con sus hijos.

Me callé porque Tim regresaba con Ace trotando a su lado. Su gran danés negro, apodado Bati-Sabueso, portaba la máscara oficial que le cubría aparte de la cabeza y les daba pupilas blancas a sus ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿El Bati perro? —se burló Olsen.

—Se llama Bati-Sabueso —dijo irritado Damián, lanzándole cuchillos imaginarios al sujeto —. Y porque ya conozcan nuestros nombres no revelaremos el suyo.

Olsen le sonrió a Dami, recordándose que hablaba con un «dulce e ingenuo» infante. Detrás de él, Superman rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto chico. Ok Batifamilia, elijan un lugar.

Decidimos tomar la fotografía sentados en el sofá con nosotros amontonados desorganizadamente y con Ace educadamente sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y con su lengua descolgada en un gesto amistoso. Vimos las opciones luego, Olsen nos dejó escoger, pero yo fui quien la decidió: era en la que Bárbara mejor quedaba, cruzada de piernas con una risita mientras yo separaba no muy discretamente a Tim y Damián en su pelea por el espacio personal.

—Lucimos igual que unos chiquillos revoltosos —se quejó Tim.

—Es lo que son, bestias salvajes. Ahora shu, largo, entreténganse en el granero —y al verlos visiblemente ofendidos conmigo, agregué —. ¿O quieren participar de la entrevista?

Jamás vi a ese par desaparecer tan rápido, hasta Bárbara huyó. _Cobardes_ , me burlé

—Si esto de ser superhéroes no funciona, tiene futuro corriendo maratones —comentó Olsen con humor.

—Bárbara es una promesa olímpica. ¿Dónde quiere la entrevista, señor Kent? ¿Aquí o en mi habitación?

Olsen, usando la excusa de la fotos, insistió en mi alcoba. Al adoptarme Bruce no tuvo reparos en proporcionarme el mejor cuarto de la mansión: repleto de juegos de video, luces, adornos y juguetes; más que un dormitorio, mi cuarto eran dos habitaciones unidas, pero carentes de una puerta entre ellas, solo muros, uno de los lados lo usaba como oficina y zona de estudio, en el otro estaba mi cama y mis juguetes de infancia, en el balcón tenía mi hamaca y balones. El cuarto empezó casi de inmediato a ser fotografiado por Olsen, quien ignoró el ligero desorden aquí y allá en forma de un par de camisetas en la silla de mi escritorio, mi pista de autos a medio armar en el suelo y un par de cuadernos en mi cama. Por fortuna, yo no era de dejar calzoncillos por ahí.

—¿Te molesta si grabo la entrevista?

—Lo que quiera, señor Kent.

—Gracias Dick —de su maletín mi tío sacó su grabadora portátil, su cuaderno y su bolígrafo —. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Le señalé en respuesta la silla columpio en el centro de mi cuarto antes de irme a tirar a la cama sin reparos. Olsen ocupó mi puf verde.

—Dispare a quemarropa, señor Kent.

El hombre rió entre dientes activando el aparato en su mano y abriendo su cuaderno.

—Han sido unos días movidos para ti, ¿cómo has estado sobrellevándolo, Dick?

_El único motivo por el que pude dormir anoche fue porque me drogaron hasta las cejas_.

—Pues bien —me encogí de hombros —. Bruce se ha encargado de la mayor parte de los problemas, ya sabe, con lo de la seguridad y eso.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Te sientes responsable por lo que ocurrió?

_¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Claro que sí_.

—Es una pregunta muy íntima, señor Kent, porque su respuesta se decide con el punto de vista de cada uno. Algunos dirán qué si fue mi culpa, otros que no, mas, en lo personal, no me creo responsable, digo, yo perdí la máscara, sí, pero no por un descuido, fue… un gaje del oficio. No por nada el proyecto de protección y los campos magnéticos marcianos ya estaban pre instalados, este resbalón lo pudo tener cualquiera.

—¿Te sientes a gusto con haber perdido la máscara en un combate? ¿O habrías preferido que fuera tu decisión?

_Jamás me la habría quitado_.

—Ninguna de las anteriores, yo hubiera preservado mi identidad secreta el mayor tiempo posible. Era un secreto que pensaba llevarme a la tumba —puse una de mis almohadas entre mis piernas y me retiré el saco de la escuela, mi mochila se había quedado abajo. Las preguntas ya eran escabrosas y recibían respuestas totalmente falsas y previamente concordadas por Bruce y por mí, preferiría que Olsen no viera mis puños apretados al mentir. Clark y yo odiábamos que él me entrevistara porque, si bien mi tío era preferible a cualquier rata de dos patas de Gotham, sus preguntas debían tener suficiente malicia para no ser criticado de parcialidad.

—¿Y qué hay al respecto de tus hermanos? Al caer tú, los arrastraste a ellos, a tu novia y a tu papá.

—Bárbara no es mi novia —fue lo primero que dije —. Me siento terrible por haber afectado a mis hermanos. Normalmente soy del tipo de personas que no miran atrás deseando devolver el tiempo o cosas así, pero si por mi fuese, yo sería el único implicado.

—Una postura muy loable de tu parte. ¿Y qué hay de eso de la señorita Gordon? Porque corre una sospecha muy escandalosa que la relaciona a ella y a tu padre, Bruce Wayne, en una aventura romántica.

_Si Clark, cogen como conejos cada rato que pueden, siempre que Bruce no esté detrás del trasero de Gatubela o de otra mujer_.

Me reí.

—¡Es ridículo! Te explicaré que sucedió en ese beso. Batman estaba caído, no tan herido, pero lo suficiente para darle un chance al pingüino de activar una bomba, por lo que necesitábamos distraerlo. Y tienen que saber que Pingüino es un morboso absoluto, así que con él usamos distracciones relacionadas con el plano sexual. En esos casos, bueno, suena algo machista, pero hay que usar a una mujer. Digo, Tim, Damián y yo… somos los hijos de Bruce, incluso Tim, que tiene a su padre con vida, ve al murciélago como a un padre, sería increíblemente escabroso darle un beso como el que le dio Batgirl esa noche. O bueno, por edades tendría que haber sido yo, Batman preferiría dejar volar la ciudad antes de someter a un acto pedófilo a Tim o a Damián.

_Por supuesto, obviemos las misiones contra redes de pedofilia en las que hemos participado con Billy._

—Muy comprensible por parte de tu tutor. ¿Y el Pingüino, er, el señor Cobblepot, se distrajo?

—Oh sí, ahí entramos nosotros y lo alejamos del control de la bomba. Mientras yo lo mantuve ocupado en una lucha física Red Robin desactivó la bomba y Robin se encargó del secuaz que subía al tejado. Batgirl atendió la herida de Batman, pero cuando ya se fueron unir la lucha había acabado.

—Un magnífico trabajo grupal. Dick ¿qué se siente ser un superhéroe?

_Dímelo tú, Superman._

—Es maravilloso ser capaz de ayudar a las personas.

—¿Ese es tu primer pensamiento? Porque, digo, el público ve a esos chicos de secundaria lanzándose en el aire y columpiándose entre los rascacielos y piensan, ¡qué adrenalina! O ¡quieren matarse!

_Montón de quejicas_.

—No, no, claro, es muy estimulante, pero sobre todo se trata de las personas, saber que mis habilidades han servido para reunir a una familia o salvar a alguien. Las columpiadas que ustedes ven es lo más notorio, pero lo más mínimo, generalmente, especialmente los menores, nos encargamos de hacer ayudas pequeñas, como dar indicaciones a personas extraviadas, recomendar los asilos y comedores benéficos a los indigentes y regalar comida a las prostitutas y a los adictos.

—Muchos consideran que los habitantes de calle son peligrosos, ¿qué piensas tú?

_Lo son_.

—Es algo muy ambivalente, muchos son amables, pero recordemos que en su gran mayoría crecieron en hogares conflictivos sin una correcta orientación, tienden a la violencia. Yo no digo que sean violentos, pero están adaptados a ello y al estilo de vida de las calles; sin embargo, por más que sobrevivir en los acueductos con limosnas es difícil, ellos no desean integrarse a lo considerado «sociedad». Por favor agréguele las comillas en su redacción.

—Lo haré. ¿Por qué crees que no desean incorporarse a la vida promedio?

Me lamí los labios.

—Es… es complejo. Digo, ¿tiene alguna práctica que sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo reprochen, señor Kent?

_Me refiero a parte de mentirles la mitad del tiempo, Kal_.

—¿Yo? Bueno, no sé. ¿Qué opinas Jimmy?

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

—Comes comida chatarra como si no hubiera un mañana Clark. Te va a dar un infarto fulminante en los próximos años.

Tío Clark y yo compartimos una sonrisa de complicidad.

_¿Superman muriendo de un infarto? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Batman de comediante?_

—Ok, comida chatarra. Es insano, te pone al borde del acantilado de la diabetes y de las enfermedades del corazón. ¿La dejarías? Sinceramente.

—No —dijo de inmediato —. Me gusta, no tengo tiempo para prepararme comidas caseras y en mi presupuesto mensual no entran las frutas frescas.

Lo apunté con un dedo.

—¿Lo ves? Tus hábitos, aunque dañinos, son tuyos, no los quieres soltar por comida de conejos. Lo mismo sucede con las personas de la calle, ellos no aspiran a un trabajo de ocho horas diarias ni un hogar estable, lo que quieren es que los dejen en paz. Y es su decisión, nosotros nos limitamos a colaborarles en lo que se relaciona con alimento y vestuario, pero no podemos forzarlos a un cambio de realidad que no desean.

—Es… entendible si lo vemos así. Supongo que pocas personas conocen tanto a los habitantes de calle. ¿Y tú Dick? ¿Tienes un hábito reprochable?

_Burlarme de supervillanos con armas de destrucción masiva_.

—Muchos consideran que mis actividades de héroe son nocivas y peligrosas.

—¿Tú no?

_Si_.

—No es tan riesgoso para nosotros. Me refiero a… ¿brincarías por un risco de 100 metros de altura que da a parar al mar?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Lo harías?

—No.

—¿Y si fueras un clavadista profesional con siete años de experiencia saltando por riscos?

Clark parpadeó.

—Es diferente, sabría hacerlo. O al menos no sentiría el corazón en la boca.

—Es lo mismo para mí. La gente dice: «los van a dejar como a coladores». No preguntan cuantas horas al día entrenamos para esquivar balas.

—¿Cuántas? —se apresuró a decir.

—Dos, mis hermanos tres —sonreí —. Nos ven pequeños y dicen que Bruce es negligente. Le decían a él en un inicio que lo iban matar, ¿quién es ahora Batman? Una jodida leyenda. Entonces argumentan que él es único, que no como él no hay dos, ¿y qué hay de Flecha Verde? ¿O de Artemis? Ella nunca ha cubierto su abdomen, si le dieran un tiro ahí podrían matarla porque no tiene protección, pero si tu miras su torso no verás una sola cicatriz. ¿Cómo se le llama a eso? Entrenamiento.

—¿Consideras que las personas critican tu estilo de vida por qué no lo conocen?

—Creo que padecen de un temor muy justificado, pero erróneo. Una persona promedio teme a una pistola, a una navaja, a las heridas o a las alturas, luego nos ven combatiendo el crimen de noche y saltando de techo en techo y nos juzgan en base a sus limitaciones. Se dicen: «oye, mira es pistola, me quedaría quieto, él no lo hace, algo está mal aquí».

—A tu percepción, ¿esta crítica es por maldad o envidia?

_En gran parte._

—Hoy un maestro me dijo que dependiendo del punto de vista yo podría ser abusado por Bruce. Y como le dije, señor Kent, las limitaciones propias de cada persona crean su zona de confort. Si les asustan los golpes y me ven peleando, dicen que Bruce me lavó el cerebro y que yo tengo miedo de denunciar su abuso. En cambio, si son personas que no tienen problema con la agresión física o que de plano la consideran parte de su estilo de vida, como un artista marcial, se encogen de hombros y nos dicen: «si pudiera yo también lo haría».

Un toquido en la puerta nos interrumpió, di gracias al cielo, Clark no tendría que señalar que evadí la pregunta.

—Disculpe amo Dick, señores periodistas —Alfred se asomó por la puerta con una charola de plata cargada en platos —. Su onces de la tarde, amo Dick.

—Gracias Alfred.

Me levanté y le recibí la comida, devolviéndome a la cama. Mis tripas estarían prontas a sonar, por lo que destapé los platos cubiertos en lo que Alfred se retiraba. Sándwiches de jamón, una pizza del tamaño de un plato de cuatro partes, barritas de queso frito, una limonada con cerezas y un pudín de vainilla.

—Wow —dijo Olsen —. Es mucha comida.

—Lo sé, consumo 13 mil calorías al día. Ventajas de ser superhéroe: no existen las dietas.

—¿Le puedo tomar una foto? —señaló al plato.

—Claro —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Todos los héroes consumen este tipo de raciones? —curioseó Clark anotando algo en su libreta.

—Depende, algunos más que otros. La Mujer Maravilla come normal, su cuerpo es diferente al nuestro y su fuerza no requiere de una alimentación como la de los humanos. Los marcianos también comen poco, sus cuerpos recrean la energía… es complicado de explicar. Superman devora lo que se le ponga en frente y si te descuidas con Damián él sería capaz de vaciar la nevera en una tarde, pero los más afectados son los Flash.

—¿Afectados?

—Ellos, literalmente, deben tener siempre algo en la boca. Sus cuerpos van a una velocidad superior a la nuestra, no es solo correr, es un cambio a nivel molecular. A Flash le queda un poco más fácil porque es un adulto, pero Kid Flash está atrapado en la escuela ocho horas cada día y él necesita ingerir al menos 3 mil calorías cada hora.

Olsen alzó las cejas. A Clark le brillaron los ojos, pensaba lo mismo que yo. Si la identidad de Kid Flash se revelaba, con mi testimonio podrían implementar un sistema de alimentación en su escuela que lo beneficiara.

—¿Pasa hambre? Eso es peligroso para cualquier adolescente y trae consecuencias a largo plazo.

—Kid Flash se suele escabullir a los baños a comer barras especialmente diseñadas para él, pero no es lo mismo porque aún tendrá hambre y no siempre obtiene permisos de los docentes, así que en ocasiones pasa dos o tres horas con mareos y signos graves de hambruna, que, para nosotros, humanos promedio, significaría un día entero sin alimentos.

Está bien, exageré.

—¡Eso es de locos!

—Lo sé —concordé muy serio —. Se graduará en unos meses, así que ya ve la luz al final del túnel.

—Dick, y hablando de las consecuencias de ser superhéroe, ¿qué hay de tus heridas? Vimos sangre el miércoles.

_Los servicios sociales ganarían el caso solo con quitarme la camisa_.

—No requirieron puntos, la herida de mi brazo fue un mero rasguño que ya sanó, el cuchillo de Larry era extremadamente filoso, para cortar las capas de tela de mi uniforme se necesita… bueno, más filo que un bisturí médico y eso es mucho.

—¿Pero tú te sientes bien? ¿Qué secuelas te dejó la batalla del miércoles?

_¿A parte de lo obvio?_

—Nada —dije con una sonrisa amistosa —. Deshidratación, pero es muy normal, mi cuerpo está bien, hubo agotamiento físico, claro, pero Bruce, Batman, sus entrenamientos son de mayor duración. En fines de semana y vacaciones yo me mantengo en servicio una horas por noche, en ese lapso me muevo sin descanso, salvo un par de paradas para comer. Amm, tres horas de lucha intermitente y sin pausas es todo un récord, incluso para mí, pero nada a lo que mi cuerpo no esté habituado. La única diferencia fue la falta de descansos y la intensidad, Larry es un gran guerrero, del resto, físicamente, fue… una noche más.

Miré con alegría a la boca abierta de Olsen y mordí uno de mis sándwiches.

0oOo0

**Reconocido, Capitán Maravilla, A05.**

Canturreando por lo bajo, saludé con mi mano a Canario Negro, quien se disponía a usar el transbordador.

—¿Buen día en la escuela, Billy?

—Mmm, ahí —hice una mueca. Desde que la Liga me aceptó como un niño, Batman me asignó un nuevo código para mi pequeña persona, así podría transportarme sin problemas y sin dejar de ser un chico.

Canario negó con diversión y se despidió con dulzura de mí. Ingresé por el pasillo saludando cortésmente a los héroes que me encontraba por ahí; el señor Wayne se tomó muchas molestias para que no hubiese forma de que mi secreto se filtrase, como implementar contratos de confidencialidad específicamente ligados a mi nombre para los científicos que se colaban a la Atalaya y para los otros miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Aunque si bien esas medidas se dieron tres años atrás, cuando yo tenía 10, fue hacía año y medio que de verdad la Liga se reunió para conversar sobre mí. Todo empezó debido al más reciente brote de mi mala suerte.

A los cinco años quedé huérfano y fui a dar donde mi avariento tío William Batson, por lo que pronto terminé en la calle y sin un penique de la cuantiosa herencia de mis padres. Pasé de uno a otro hogar adoptivo en el lapso de un año topándome con pedófilos y matones, a los seis años decidí que las calles eran más seguras que los hogares de acogida que el gobierno me proveía. A los siete, ocurrió mi maravilloso encuentro con el mago Shazam, el cual me proveyó de los poderes que me permitieron convertirme en el Capitán Maravilla y ayudar a la humanidad. No obstante, al final del día yo volvía a ser el pequeño Billy que se prostituía por unos billetes.

Luego, a los ocho, llegó la Liga y a los nueve el tío Dudley, las cosas se estabilizaron, pero mis buenas rachas no duraban. A mis once años volví a ser un huérfano después de que un ataque de trombosis fulminante se llevara la vida de mi atesorado tío. Con tanta experiencia, no me fue difícil esconderme de la ley y salirme del nuevo y, no hay sorpresas ahí, abusivo hogar de acogida. Por un mes, traté de encontrar un punto de equilibrio, hasta que la Liga se enteró.

_Fue cenando en un día de escuela. Supe que algo iba mal porque los siete miembros fundadores entraron con cara de circunstancias a la cafetería de la Atalaya, prácticamente en línea recta hacia mí. Recuerdo que había berenjenas crocantes y puré de papas en mi palto, yo bebía leche. El silencio reinó en la Atalaya al detenerse los héroes frente a mí._

— _Hola, ¿cenarán conmigo? —dije con amabilidad, a sabiendas de lo que sucedía. Yo contaba las horas aguardando a que Batman se enterase._

— _Billy —inició la Mujer Maravilla. Por supuesto que era ella la principal instigadora, ya que detestaba que yo trabajase para la Liga —. Nos enteramos de lo que estás haciendo._

— _Estoy cenando._

_Superman, Aquaman y Flash alzaron las cejas, Hal Jordan bufó. Yo era conocido por mi educación extrema, mi sarcasmo los cogió a todos fuera de base._

— _Nos referimos a lo sucedido con tu tío —continuó Diana fingiendo que no dije nada —. Te encuentras en este momento dentro del programa de servicios sociales, pero te escapaste. Te están buscando._

— _Yo no voy a volver a esa casa o a ninguna otra —le dije sin subirle el tono._

— _Billy, eres un niño —empezó Flash —. Necesitas una fami…_

— _Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase Barry —me recosté en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa irónica en los labios —. La mitad de ustedes son huérfanos, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Se les olvidó como es esto? No necesito familia, mis padres están muertos, mi tío también. Mi familia murió, estoy solo, punto._

— _Hijo, cálmate —intentó Aquaman._

— _Estoy calmado Arthur, pero yo no voy a ir a un hogar adoptivo, ahórrense esto._

— _Les dije que era un perdida de tiempo —comentó Batman, el más neutral de los siete._

— _¡Para ti es fácil! ¿Cuántos niños huérfanos has tutelado y adoctrinado para luchar contra el crimen?_

— _Tres —le respondió retadoramente._

_El rostro de la Mujer Maravilla tomó un color morado._

— _Lo que haces, Billy, es ilegal. Trajiste tus pertenencias a la Atalaya, usas las computadoras para realizar tus deberes escolares, comes nuestra comida. Un miembro de la Liga no puede huir de la ley y esperar cobijo de nosotros._

_La miré con cierta arrogancia. No había necesidad de ponerme de pie, era el más pequeño de ese satélite, la única forma de alcanzarlos sería transformándome en el Capitán, pero eso haría que me perdieran el respeto. No, lo líos de Billy los solucionaba Billy._

— _¿Cree que tiene el sartén por la manga, señora?_

— _Hijo, más respeto._

— _Esa es una calle de dos vías, Arthur. Si van a amenazar con sacarme de la Liga si yo no acudo con los servicios sociales, entonces no gasten saliva. No pienso volver y si me cuesta el puesto aquí, bien sea. Ahora, ¿puedo terminar mi cena o me echarán a patadas?_

_Los siete intercambiaron una mirada muy larga, en la que los otros se removían en sus asientos. Le guiñé el ojo a Canario Negro, la que lucía más preocupada._

— _No puedes siquiera considerar aceptar, Batman —gritó Diana._

— _El Capitán creció en las calles, desaparecerá por completo, abandonará la escuela, su vida y su seguridad. Dormirá en estaciones de trenes, ¿sabes de donde sacará el dinero? ¿Te recuerdo cómo sobreviven los niños en las calles?_

— _Es un niño, no puedes negociar con él, no es un criminal —añadió Flash._

— _¡Yo no negocio con criminales! El Capitán Maravilla es un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, años atrás se votó por su permanencia, esta discusión es innecesaria. Decidan, lo quieren aquí o extraviado._

— _Y decidan lo que decidan —dije —, por favor háganlo en otra parte, quiero cenar. Ah, y si de verdad me echan, ¿me dan diez minutos para asaltar la despensa? —terminé con una sonrisa que ellos respondieron con un silencio mortal —. No me miren así que no bromeo, ¿dónde carajos se supone que compre comida sin un centavo encima?_

—Y el resto es historia.

—Billy, ¿dijiste algo? —me llamó la atención con suavidad el Capitán Átomo; yo entraba a la sala de computadores de la Atalaya.

Yo y mi manía de hablar en voz alta.

—No, lo siento capi —sonreí —. Es algo de mis deberes.

—Entiendo, si tienes alguna duda puedes consultarnos.

—Si, lo sé, gracias.

Si, la vida en la Atalaya era grandiosa, mi habitación era permanente, con el dinero obtenido por la venta de productos de mi alter ego obtuve un depósito donde guardaba muchas de mis pertenencias, la Liga me asignaba tareas igual que al resto y entre los miembros se turnaban para colaborarme con la escuela y revisar mis calificaciones; sin que nadie lo supiera, Batman me asignó una cuenta para mi universidad y me pasaba billetes debajo de la mesa para comprar golosinas. Yo amaba a ese señor, fue el primero en apoyarme y permaneció fiel a mí en cada minuto.

Mi suerte era negra, pero entre todo eso, la luz se filtraba y, al menos por ahora, mi vida era dulce.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¿Y bien?

Miré la pequeña figura en el umbral de mi oficina, en su rostro lucía las señas de un estrés que no debería hallarse en un niño de 11 años.

—Fines de semana, feriados y emergencia, Tim.

Y el chico sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Nos conocía, en una semana habríamos roto la petición de Jack.

0oOo0

—… y confirmamos oficialmente a Bruce Wayne como Batman, miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia, Richard Grayson como Nightwing, miembro fundador del Equipo, Tim Drake como Red Robin, miembro inactivo del Equipo hasta que cumpla 13 años o por merito gane su pase, Damián Wayne como Robin, quien por su edad no califica en el Equipo y Bárbara Gordon como Batgirl, miembro activo del Equipo. Así mismo, confirmamos al difunto Jason Todd como el segundo Robin. Gracias por su atención.

—¡¿Por merito?! Estimados televidentes, ¿nos sorprendería de algo que Bruce Wayne y la Liga de la Justicia consideren un lugar en un equipo juvenil de entrenamiento de alto riesgo y del que desconocíamos, como un premio escolar? —la pregunta sarcástica de Godfrey era muy acertada.

—¿Crees que tenga razón? —le preguntó una muy preocupada Lois a Clark, una vez él y Jimmy llegaron de su supuesta entrevista a dignificados por las lluvias.

—La Liga no es irresponsable Lois —dijo uno de sus compañeros en lugar del kriptoniano. Al video de Superman confirmando lo ya obvio y las críticas de Godfrey se le bajó el volumen.

—Pero admitámoslo, usar niños es bastante… sucio —añadió otro.

—Es peligroso —respondió Lois notando que Clark no hablaba desde su cubículo —. ¿Qué opinas, Villa Chica?

—Tú fuiste quien se acostó con Batman, dinos como es su cuerpo —respondió viendo la página en blanco del Word en su computadora.

La serie de risitas y comentarios sueltos que ocasionaban recordar la relación fugaz de Bruce Wayne y Lois no ocurrió, de verdad los periodistas estaban interesados en lo que sucedía con los niños Wayne y el resto de jóvenes héroes.

—Golpes, cicatrices… —meneó la cabeza —. Dijo que era un torpe, pero aficionado, jugador de hockey.

—¿Así como su segundo hijo fue torpe en la nieve? Aceptémoslo, el juez y el jurado estaban comprados o Wayne es un encantador de serpientes, sea como sea, Jason Todd no murió en un accidente.

Jimmy buscó con la mirada a Clark, el cual suspiró. ¿Cómo justificar las acciones de su amigo si él mismo las consideraba erróneas y de riesgo? Una mejor pregunta, ¿qué iba a hacer con Conner?

—Yo conozco… yo conozco a los chicos —empezó el afable reportero, ganándose la atención de sus colegas.

—Es cierto —lo apuntó Lois —. Los has entrevistado varias veces, le agradas a Wayne.

—Si —rehuyó el ceño confuso de Jimmy —. Dick, Jason y Tim son unos buenos muchachos, no he tenido suficiente cercanía con Damián, pero es honorable. Los cuatro son… geniales, agradables y considerados.

—Pero… —cuestionó Lois la duda en su voz.

Aclarándose la garganta, Clark continuó.

—No puedo hablar por Jason o Damián, pero lo que respecta a Tim y Dick, ellos son… manipuladores.

—¿A qué tipo de manipulación te refieres? —pidió Olsen, repasando la entrevista de la tarde en su cabeza.

—Son actores —puntualizó mirando la hora, en cinco minutos podría irse —. Ellos dos y su padre son personas con un gran corazón, aman al prójimo, pero si tienen que mentir para realizar sus acciones lo harán, si deben manipular a sus maestros, a sus amigos, engañar a sus novias, ellos lo harán. Dick y Tim… manejan fachadas, son grandes chicos, pero no les crean ni el Padre Nuestro de rodillas.

Y en medio de toda la agitación que se formó, Clark intentó salir, mas Olsen lo interceptó en el ascensor

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Hoy nos mintieron?

—No —marcó el piso 1 en el teclado del ascensor. La mitad de sus cosas estaban en cajas, prontas a ser llevadas a la granja de sus padres.

—Entonces se claro, Clark —dijo a la par que las puertas se cerraban.

Superman desvió la vista, su brújula moral se descontrolaba alrededor de su viejo amigo y sus hijos, mas conservaba la suficiente entereza para advertir a los demás sobre ellos.

—Dijeron la verdad, yo los conozco muy bien, Wayne me contacta porque yo ya sabía que él era Batman —Jimmy lo vio casi al borde de un colapso mental; Clark no le dio tiempo de hacer preguntas —. Dick no mintió en nada y mintió en todo. Dicen la verdad con maquillaje, acomodan las palabras, esa es su habilidad. Wayne les enseñó a leer el cuerpo humano y a dar respuestas evasivas que haga felices a quienes los oyen. Con ellos toca aceptar que son sinceros, pero que no puedes fiarte de nada de lo que te digan. Como hoy.

—¿Qué parte en específico? —tartamudeó Olsen.

_Muévete_ , le dijo Clark mentalmente al ascensor que iba en el piso 16.

—Dick dijo entrenar dos horas diarias para esquivar balas, luego empieza a hablar, a poner ejemplos, plantea hipótesis y sin que te des cuenta has olvidado preguntarle si una bala lo ha alcanzado. ¿Entiendes ahora?

—Eso supongo —musitó Jimmy bajando los ojos.

Piso 1, Clark se escabulló del ascensor despidiéndose débilmente de su viejo amigo fotógrafo. Tenía un artículo que escribir, media mudanza que completar y una decisión que tomar. ¿Qué decidiría? ¿Sálvese quien pueda o el capitán se hunde con su nave?

0oOo0

Pasé con Luthor el resto de la tarde en su Penthouse de Happy Harbor. Que yo supiese, Luthor no tenía negocios en la pequeña y casi insignificante ciudad costera, por otra parte, Luthor tenía negocios en los más recónditos lugares del mundo, por lo que él podría tener un motivo además de mí para poseer un apartamento de lujo en Happy Harbor. Aunque, me señaló mi mente, en esas horas Mercy no le recordó ninguna cita pendiente, como si hacia cuando yo lo visitaba en Metrópolis.

Fue un buen rato, igual que siempre, viendo películas o comentando libros juntos. Volví a la cueva ya de noche con un buen humor, muy tranquilo respecto al enemigo de Kal-El, que en ocasiones me hacía sentir el equivalente al hijo de dos padres divorciados: si se querían matar, bien puedan, pero a mí no me metan.

**Superboy, B04.**

La sala de entrada/zona de entrenamiento estaba baldía. Mi rompimiento con M´gann significaba que ella no me interrogaría por mi ausencia de varias horas y eso era una notable mejoría dado que solo Batman, Nightwing, Superman y Canario conocían de mis tratos con mi padre. Avanzando por el Monte Justicia, oí unos besos húmedos en la sala común. Sonreí rodando los ojos, Wally y Artemis otra vez colados en la montaña para tener sexo. Caminé lo más silencioso que pude con ganas de darles un susto a mis dos amigos, pero el susto me lo llevé yo al ver a M´gann besando sin tapujos a Lagoon Boy, el nuevo recluta, contra la barra de la cocina.

No, fue diferente a un susto, fue un puñetazo en la bolas.

Me deslicé fuera de la cueva antes de que me notaran, con Lobo pegado a mis talones. La esfera debía de estar recuperándose de nuestro último enfrentamiento, mi bebé se hirió al protegerme un ataque sónico de un ladronzuelos inter dimensionales. Casi por instinto marqué a Dick; Kaldur, mi opción más viable de calma, estaba en la Atlántida trayendo a otros reclutas, su viejo amor Tula y su amigo Garth.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —fue lo que brotó de mis labios cuando Dick contestó la llamada.

—… nop, ¿qué pasó?

Joder, Dick sí que me conocía.

—Te lo cuento en persona. ¿Dónde estás?

—Vistiéndome para ir a patrullar.

Parpadeé. _¿Qué?_

—¿Batman te va a dejar patrullar? Por cierto, ¿con qué drogó al jurado?

—Con sus palabras —lo oí reír —. Si, me dejan, pero necesito ir con niñera, estaba pensando en llamarte. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Afuera de la cueva —vi la selva que rodeaba la montaña; recordé la conversación que sostuve con Luthor en su limosina —. ¿En qué transbordador de Blüdhaven nos vemos? Tengo varias cosas que contarte, cada una más tenebrosa que la otra.

—¿Tu papá genético apareció en el radar? —adivinó.

—Y esa es la punta del iceberg.

—Elije el transbordador 204, nos dejará en un parque. De ahí iremos a patear traseros.

—Ok, perfecto, gracias amigo.

0oOo0

—B, voy a ir con Kon a Blüdhaven —me anunció Dick saliendo del vestier de la Baticueva.

Superboy, a prueba de balas y con el símbolo de Superman en el pecho. Si, buena elección.

—Te quiero en casa a media noche.

—¿Oculto a media noche? —me alzó una ceja, el movimiento se reflejó en su máscara de dominó.

—No, en casa a media noche, de preferencia metido en la cama.

Dick asintió.

—Como quieras murciélago. Adiós papá.

—Adiós.

Y aguantándome las ganas de reñirlo por acelerar su moto a través de un tubo Z, el cual lo desintegraría y volvería a integrar a cientos de kilómetros, volví la vista a mi pantalla. En una noche común, la inmensa pantalla se subdividiría en muchos frentes de investigación, pero era temprano y el caso en el que trabajaba, niños desaparecidos, estaba casi armado, solo faltaba internar a un agente para obtener la dirección concreta y el nivel de vigilancia, así que en la gran pantalla solo había una ventana abierta: una tesis médica sobre el exceso de trabajo en los niños.

Mi reciente charla con Jack Drake me llevó a pensar en el manejo que mantuve sobre mis pupilos. Me era muy fácil anunciar a la prensa que los llevaría de vacaciones a un campamento en Europa y luego mantenerlos la mitad del tiempo en misiones y la otra mitad en recuperación. Alfred me recordaba que no eran máquinas y que yo debía andarme con cuidado para no levantar sospechas y no lastimarlos de gravedad, él no se alarmaba por el daño a futuro que nuestras decisiones pudieran causar en los dos infantes, en Dick, en Jason y en Bárbara. ¿Acaso éramos ranas adaptadas al agua sucia del estanque?

No lo sabía, pero así me sentía.

—¿Nuevamente atormentándote por fantasmas invisibles? —comentó con sarcasmo una voz aguda a mis espaldas.

Giré con mi silla para ver a Bárbara en su ropa de deporte, la que almacenaba arriba en su habitación opcional.

—¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

Bárbara arrugó su nariz meditando mi extraña pregunta.

—Las piernas y los brazos, lo sabes.

Si, siempre le dolían las piernas y los brazos, a mí la espalda y a Dick los hombros, eran los músculos que más manejábamos en nuestros entrenamientos y por ello un permanente agotamiento muscular se mantenía sobre nosotros, como cualquier otro deportista de alto rendimiento. Que yo supiera, Damián solía sufrir de dolores en el antebrazo y el hombro derecho producto del entrenamiento excesivo con su espada, Tim aún no se uní a nuestro club de dolores.

Llamé a Bárbara con mi mano y ella acudió a mí. Nuestra relación se las ingeniaba para ser estrecha y distante a la vez, ella era mi niña y mi discípula, una aliada y una sumisa y obediente hija que asumía gustosa un rol de amante ocasional. No me quise detener a analizar nuestra relación, yo ya sabía que estaba terriblemente mal; me limité a apretarla entre mis brazos y besar sus labios carnosos.

—Partiremos en dos horas, ya avisé a los Robin —murmuré contra su boca.

—No he entrenado hoy —me dijo ella. Acuné su rostro pálido en mis grandes y callosas manos, su boca entreabierta me recordaba su sexo y ella usaba tal conocimiento a su disposición.

Se lamió los labios. Yo la arrastré al baño, iba a enterrar mi rostro en su vagina hasta que ella delirara antes de dejarla ir a calentar.

0oOo0

—¿Qué le costaba mantenerse quieta una semana? —jadeé.

Viejo, ¿besuquearse con el chico nuevo tras unos días de haber rompido con su novio de casi tres años? O M´gann estaba desesperada o era una…

—Es como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con Luthor —gruñó Kon con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Nos quedamos en el parque con mi moto estacionada en la acera peatonal desierta. Eran las ocho de la noche y uno que otro civil andaban por ahí en la sección de comidas rápidas alejada de nuestra posición; aun no nos notaban ni al lobo blanco tendido sobre nuestros pies.

—¿Luthor? ¿Ese es el otro tema?

—Me interceptó a la salida de la escuela, en la esquina, como un jodido vendedor de drogas. Ay Dios, casi no me acuerdo de Mal —y apresuradamente sacó su celular.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mal en esto? —pedí con inquietud.

—Sabe mi identidad, le dije que si para la media noche no me contactaba con él le diera el aviso a M´gann —el sonido de la nota de voz de WhatsApp resonó en el espacio abierto —. Ey Mal, no pagues el rescate, me les volé.

Mi risa se coló en la nota de voz.

—Listo, escupe el resto del chisme.

Conner se recostó en la banca con un resoplido de molestia.

—Empezó a preguntarme por la universidad, le dije que si no había obtenido mi cupo por mi cuenta no usaría las influencias de la Liga para hacerlo. Dijo que era muy digno o algo así de mi parte, pero muy poco Luthor y que él pagaría mi carrera.

—No es por ofender Supes, pero no es una mala decisión. Legalmente eres su hijo adoptado por los Kents, es tu derecho que él pague tu educación.

—Lo sé. También habló de darme un Penthouse allá en Happy Harbor, le dije que se lo negociaba —me sonrió con malicia —. Un taller de ingeniería equipado con todas las de la ley a cambio de que me pague la universidad.

—Es ganar, ganar —me carcajeé.

—Si —suspiró —. Cuando me lo dé, ¿podrías revisar que no haya espionaje?

—Kon, querido mío —pasé mi brazo por sus anchos hombros —. ¿Para qué son los amigos sino para hackear sistemas de rastreo de alta gama juntos?

Con felicidad, Kon sobó su cráneo contra el mío.

—¿Vamos a patrullar?

Me burlé de él.

—¿Ya? La gente siempre es así —dije con una muy evidente falsa ofensa —. Solo se preocupan por ellos y…

—Ay cállate mocoso maravilla —rió empujándome —. Yo sé que estás mal y sintiéndote «desastre» y no «aster».

Parpadeé hacia él.

—Nadie me lo ha dicho —admití —. Wally se burló del asunto, Artemis me ha rehuido como la peste y mis hermanos…

—Eres su pilar, ni se les ocurre que tú puedas flaquear —me dijo con suavidad —. ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Nada realmente, pero…

—¿Cómo calmas una turba enfurecida?

—Desvías su atención o les das lo que quieren. ¿Cuál es tu turba?

—La gente. Me preocupa el nombre de Bárbara, la están tratando de puta.

—Luthor me la mencionó, dijo que no subestimara los alcances sexuales de Batman. La llamó su amante.

—Batman es rico hasta para eso.

—No entiendo.

—¿Has comido en un restaurante costoso?

—No.

—Sirven unos cinco platos: entrada, sopa, plato fuerte, segundo plato y postre. Así es Bruce, no come cualquier cosa, pero lo hace de diferentes platos.

Kon consideró un instante mi analogía.

—¿Gatubela?

—¿Quieres la lista? —asintió animadamente. Enumeré las que conocía con mis dedos —. Gatubela, la Mujer Maravilla, las esposas de todos los mafiosos que se te ocurran, Batgirl, Hiedra Venenosa, Harley Quinn, Lois Lane…

—¡¿Lois?! —gritó —. ¡¿Superman lo sabe?!

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero noté que algunas personas ya miraban en nuestra dirección. Kon también lo captó.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Neutrales, tienen curiosidad y quieren autógrafos.

—Acerquémonos —me encogí de hombros. Kon me detuvo de levantarme.

—¿Manejas bien a las personas?

—Er, si —respondí sin entender.

—La gente es chismosa, les gusta ver a sus ídolos. ¿Y si grabas un par de directos a Instagram siendo tú?

—¿Yo?

Kon me sonrió con burla.

—Un mocoso boca floja tan encantador de serpientes como su padre. Saldrá bien.

—No discrepo —dije en medio de una carcajada —. No he visto mis redes sociales desde el asunto de Larry.

—Yo sí, Wally te bloqueó de todo.

Bufé, no había sorpresa ahí. Últimamente mi amigo pelirrojo se estaba replanteando eso de ser superhéroe, que lo relacionaran conmigo era lo más indeseado para él en este momento.

—La decepción, la traición amigo —murmuré sacando del bolsillo oculto de mi pantalón mi nuevo celular civil, la información de las cuentas ya se encontraba ahí, solo era acceder —. Vaya, tengo la insignia azul —musité.

—Y dos millones de seguidores más —agregó Kon inclinándose a ver.

—Veamos que tal va —activé la cámara y apunté al animal perezoso a mis pies —. Lobo, sonríe a tus fans.

El lobo alzó su cabeza ante mi llamado, el clic no lo asustó, pero le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Subí la foto sin agregar más información.

—Actualiza la página.

2 mil me gusta y 300 comentarios sobre lo linda que era mi mascota.

—Viejo, esto da miedo.

—Es más rápido que el periódico, dalo por hecho —y de un movimiento veloz, Kon me rapó el teléfono —. Di hola a internet.

El flash de mi cámara se activó.

—Ag —por instinto enderecé mi espalda, pero no miré al teléfono; demasiados años en eventos públicos con Bruce —. ¿Una historia?

—Un en vivo. Di hola.

—Hola —musité aguantándome la risa —. Me voy a meter en problemas con Batman por esto y te echaré la culpa a ti —señalé a Kon aun sin ver la cámara.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Entonces, ¿cómo es que es? ¿50 preguntas de mí?

—50 cosas sobre mí…en lo personal lo considero bastante ridículo, nadie es tan importante como para que los demás se obsesionen —lo miré. Con resignación puse mi sonrisa estelar en la cámara y dejé caer mi cabeza —. Está bien, pregunta.

—¿Helado favorito?

—Vainilla.

—¿Comida favorita?

—Langostinos con mayonesa de curry.

Superboy permaneció mudo dos segundos.

—¡Si que eres un mocosos ricachón!

—Ay cállate, no me recuerdes más el temita de mi identidad —enterré mi cara en mi mano izquierda.

—Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. Cuéntanos, ¿hombres o mujeres?

—¿Para qué? —en lugar de responder, Kon me dio una mirada insinuante. Resoplé —. Ah, mujeres, definitivamente —dije de inmediato sin contener mi gesto de desagrado.

—Eso sonó un poco… —hizo una mueca.

—¿Homofóbico? —ofrecí con buen ánimo.

—Sip.

Volví a resoplar.

—Nací católico con padres conservadores, luego pasé a manos de Alfred, eh, mi mayordomo —aclaré a la cámara —, que también crío a Bruce. Alfred es un mayordomo ingles que aún conserva las reverencias y los modales del siglo XVIII, mi hogar no es exactamente liberal.

—Decídete, no le eches a culpa a tu crianza.

—Protegería con mi pecho desnudo de un balazo a cualquier miembro de la comunidad LGBTI, el día que quieran y sin pensarlo dos veces porque sus vidas son valiosas como seres humanos que son. Fuera de eso, no, no me agrada (1). Siguiente.

—Espera, yo no sabía que eras católico. ¿Con misas y rosario y todo eso?

—Ja, ja sí, sé que no parece, la gente asume que mi credo es otro porque soy gitano.

—¡¿Tú eres gitano?!

—Lo era —contesté con tristeza —. Los gitanos no se mezclan con los particulares, o sea ustedes, los no gitanos. En el momento en el que Bruce me adoptó mi familia en Europa renegó de mí. Cambia de tema, por favor.

—Ok, em… ¿Podrías aclarar de quien es Lobo?

Divertido, tomé la cámara y apunté al cuadrúpedo.

—Este mis amigos, es Lobo, la mascota de Superboy, el tonto que (¡Oye!) estaba grabando hace un instante. Y si se lo pregunta, sí, es un lobo, no un perro, lo que sucede es que Supes no es muy imaginativo, ¿verdad viejo? —lo enfoqué con la cámara.

—Oye, apunta eso a otro lado, no comprometas mi nombre —trató de tapar la cámara.

—Por favor, ni te molestas en usar máscara. Ja, ja, ¿te imaginas hacer caer a Superman por culpa de un video? La Liga me daría con bate de beisbol —reí.

—¿No ibas a hacer este video para hablar del asunto de Batgirl?

—Tú fuiste el que empezó con lo de las 50 cosas —giré la cámara para grabarme —. Ok, esta es la triste verdad, Bárbara jamás fue mi novia y tampoco es la amante recóndita de Bruce. No, lo nuestro fue una mentira para justificar todo el tiempo que ella pasaba conmigo…

—La verdad es que ella lo rechazó —agregó Kon.

Me sonrojé. Era cierto.

—¡Cállate! El caso es que —recompuse mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja —, ni Bruce ni yo hemos tocado a Batgirl, esa mujer nos cortaría las manos. Y el beso en la terraza fue elemento distractor para derrotar a Pingüino. Ahora, si quieren saber más, mañana en el mañanero del diario El Planeta sale mi entrevista. Adiós —antes de poder cortar el en vivo Kon me rapó el teléfono de las manos.

—No, no hemos terminado, habla un poco más.

—Vamos a patrullar —me quejé recostándome de nuevo en la banca.

—Siempre es trabajo conti…

—¿Kon?

—Espera —bajó el teléfono. Su rostro de concentración me dijo que estaba usando su súper audición —. Secuestro de niño a cinco calles.

—Vamos. Acaba con eso.

Llegamos justo a tiempo montados en mi moto, dos hombres forcejeaban con una mujer en un callejón intentando tomar al pequeño niño en los brazos de ella. Los ataqué con furia, ¿quién carajos roba un bebé? Bueno, yo sabía quién, pero… ¿por qué ser tan enfermo?

—Fue un gusto —dije con sarcasmo a la mujer que, una vez noqueamos a los dos sujetos, salió huyendo despavorida sin mirar atrás.

—Robo a panadería.

—De inmediato, Kon-El.

0oOo0

La estación de policía de Gotham era casi un lugar turístico debido a la gran cantidad de apariciones que Batman y sus protegidos hacían en el lugar. Lamentablemente para los infantes, las noches en que iban a la estación eran las más aburridas, puesto que Batman y el comisionado se encerraban, ocasionalmente con Bullock, a trabajar en casos en los que no les permitían asomar las narices.

—Me siento como un niño castigado —gruñó Robin recostado en el asiento del gordo detective y con los pies sobre el escritorio del hombre. Batgirl se sentaba en otro cubículo con la misma flojera. Los policías, habituados a la presencia de los Bati mocosos, pululaban alrededor creando un ambiente de oficina típico.

—Es porque estás castigado —le recordó Batgirl con una mueca —. ¿Quién quita su aburrimiento cortando los rosales?

—Ya te lo dije, se atravesaron en el camino de mi espada —se quejó viéndola de mala manera.

—Deja de gruñir —le dijo Batgirl lanzando en el aire un batarang y atrapándolo con su mano.

—Que adorable niñito —se burló Peak, un detective —. Los hijos de Wayne son peores que las hienas del Guasón.

—No lo provoque oficial o lo encontrará —le dijo Cohen, un detective de crímenes mayores —. ¿Por qué no cogen algo de la máquina? Yo invito.

Robin y Batgirl le sonrieron, Cohen siempre les brindaba alguna golosina.

—Oye, son ricos, que nos inviten ellos a nosotros —comentó algún detective sin importancia de las mesas.

—Si, ese niño puede ahogarse en su herencia.

—Ah, no sean abusivos. Vamos Robin, Batgirl.

—Gracias —dijeron a dúo. Rato después, comiendo con alegría sus chocolates, Batgirl recibió una notificación de la Liga que le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo.

«¿Kid Flash es el adolescente Wally West?»

—¡Mierda!

—Le diré al comisionado, señorita Gordon —comentó uno de los presentes, pero ella lo ignoró subiendo como un tiro las escaleras hacia la oficina de su padre, donde fue recibida por él y Batman.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el enmascarado. Gordon permaneció en silencio, observando la interacción, no le gustaba que le hablaran así a su hija.

—Kid Flash.

—Me llegó la alerta. Hoy no avanzaremos más aquí, mandaré esta noche al agente que se infiltrará en donde sea que tienen a los niños. Toma —le lanzó las llaves del Batimóvil —. Vayan a casa, no se esparzan, la reacción de las personas de a pie podría no beneficiarnos.

—Entendido. Comisionado —asintiendo a su padre, se retiró. Abajo, Damián jadeó.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste para que te diera las llaves del auto?

—Salió caro, hoy no hay patrulla. Debemos irnos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pidió siguiéndola fuera de la estación.

—Descubrieron la identidad de otro miembro del Equipo.

—Nightwing va a querer lanzarse por un puente.

0oOo0

Pasaron casi tres horas de intenso patrullaje con Kon. Detuvimos un incendio pequeño, dos robos a joyerías, veinticuatro robos a mano armada, diez y ocho intentos de violación, a nueve ancianas las escoltamos a sus casas y cargamos las compras de una madre de dos gemelos de cuatro años en avanzado estado de embarazo. Y para finalizar nuestra «noche de chicos», Kon me sugirió ir por unas hamburguesas, lo que sonaba apetitoso considerando mi hambre. Y, por segunda vez, me tope con una cámara metida en mi cara.

—Preguntan por tu color favorito.

—Azul —me encogí de hombros comiendo una papá untada en kétchup. Nos habíamos sentado en el parqueadero de un restaurante local a comernos el pedido, pues adentro había demasiada gente para que anduviéramos. Superboy habría pasado por civil, su traje era demasiado simple, pero mi uniforme forrado en kevlar y cargado de armas destacaba como un faro en medio de la noche.

—Quieren saber si… ¿socialismo o capitalismo?

—No lo he puesto cuidado, lo decidiré el día que pueda votar. Siguiente.

—Hay un montón de gente peguntando lo mismo: ¿Qué por qué odias a los gays?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo no odio a nadie —dije indignado. ¡Yo no odiaba a nadie! —. No hay un motivo realmente

—¿Qué si es por religión?

—No, no es un tema religioso, carajo yo peco mucho, no soy quién para juzgar los deslices de alguien más, pero… es como si fuera… no tengo idea, simplemente no me gusta. Cambia de tema, estoy comiendo —agregué con una mueca.

—¿Eres vegetariano?

—Para nada, pero mi hermano Damián si —y como prueba, di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa. En el restaurante yo pedí dos y Kon tres, una se la comía lobo.

—¿Qué es lo mejor de vivir con Batman?

Pensé mi respuesta. Papá era grandioso y nuestro estilo de vida era asombroso de tantas maneras que era imposible decidirse.

—Lo amoroso que es el murciélago. Conozco muchos niños que sufren porque sus papás los presionan, les ponen expectativas y nunca están conformes, Bruce no es así, mientras que seamos felices y nos superemos a nosotros mismos, él se da por bien servido.

—¿Qué opinas del juicio de tu padre? Y te mandan besos.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. Sobre lo de Jason, me sorprendió que se acabara tan pronto, pero no el resultado. Nosotros dijimos la verdad, Jason murió en un accidente de esquí, él siempre fue muy impulsivo y no pensaba las cosas. Lanzarse en plena noche y sin acompañamiento por una montaña sobre una tabla que no sabía manejar, ja, tuvo suerte de morir instantáneamente y no sufrir.

—Suenas enojado con él —mencionó con suavidad Kon. Miré a mi amigo, él me sonrió con pena. Kon no sabía que Jason estaba vivo.

—Lo estaba. Pensaba en «¿qué clase de Robin se mata así?», pero… —suspiré —. Los accidentes ocurren. Me enojé mucho con mi hermanito porque fue su culpa realmente, su imprudencia causó el sufrimiento de Bruce.

—¿Tu papá lo lloró mucho?

—¿Llorarlo? —pedí con incredulidad. Sí, fue una estupidez de Jason irse tras el paradero de su mamá sin comentarlo. Ojalá y ese imbécil estuviera viendo mi en vivo —. Lo llora.

—Alguien pregunta si consumes drogas.

Mordí mi último trozo de hamburguesa.

—Acetaminofén, Ginkgo Biloba, tomo mucho suero, me hidrata más que el agua, pero es muy normal en superhéroes o deportistas.

—Em, creo que se refería a drogas recreativas.

_Obvio Kon_.

—No, yo he visto lo que les hace a las personas, las destruye desde a dentro.

—Están escribiendo que todos saben que consumes cocaína para mantenerte activo.

—¿Coca? Idiotas. ¿La gente de verdad cree que esa cosa da energía? Les diré la cruel verdad —le di una mirada de desaprobación a la cámara —. La cocaína degenera el cuerpo. Yo como mucho, hago ejercicio, tomo café y duermo lo que mi organismo necesita, el resto se llama organización. Puedo ser el mejor estudiante del colegio, un héroe, miembro del Equipo, patrullar Blüdhaven y Gotham y sacar tiempo para jugar videojuegos porque me organizo, no pierdo una tarde viendo vídeos estúpidos ni holgazaneo en las mañanas.

—¿Agua fría o caliente en la ducha?

—Helada… ¿Kon?

—Espera, te llegó una notificación de… —mi amigo frunció el ceño oscuramente —. Mierda, Luthor tenía razón.

—¿De qué estás…? Cancela el directo —hecho —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Wally cayó.

Me tendió mi teléfono. Una vieja fotografía de él y yo juntos de niños en una entrevista que me realizaron a los diez años era el centro de la publicación. «Wallance West: El mejor amigo de Richard Grayson», era el subtítulo que poseía la foto que alguna vez salió en El Planeta. Habían unido cabos tras hallar la foto, el mejor amigo de Nightwing era Kid Flash, un chico pelirrojo, y ahora a Richard Grayson le encontraron un mejor amigo, también pelirrojo. Estaba puesto en bandeja.

«Vayan a la cueva. No anden en las calles», fue el mensaje de Kaldur.

—Tenemos que ir a la cueva, Kon.

0oOo0

Ignoré a M´gann lo mejor que pude parándome junto a Kal-El, él con Batman y Canario Negro examinaban el artículo de cabo a rabo, buscando un error o una falla en la teoría que se pudiese explotar para negar la identidad del pobre Wally.

—No hay huecos —anunció Canario. Superman asintió colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, estaba nervioso, lo detecté. A pesar de la afirmación de la rubia, nosotros aguardamos el veredicto de Batman.

—Lo lamento Wally. Inicien protocolo de protección.

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros, pero más lo hizo Dick.

—Lo siento viejo —le susurró el moreno. Vi que a Batman no le gustó la disculpa.

—Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, Nightwing. No es culpa de ninguno.

—Es mía —se acusó Wally, estaba trastocado, con respiraciones ligeras y rápidas —. Yo no cubrí mi cabello —y antes de que alguno pudiera detenerlo dijo —. Voy a ir a encender la esfera marciana en casa de tía Iris y mis padres.

Y en un destello, desapareció. La computadora anunció su marcha. Canario apretó el puente de su nariz con un suspiro.

—Iré a avisar a Catherine que daremos confirmaremos a Wally en la mañana.

Batman asintió.

—Que no se haga comentarios respecto a Flash.

Canario estuvo de acuerdo marchándose con el tubo zeta. Kal apretó cariñosamente mi hombro, seguían muy ansioso.

—Conner, ¿a qué te referías con lo que dijo Luthor?

La voz de M´gann me sorprendió. En ese momento en específico no quería hablar con ella, menos cuando la marciana estaba tan cerca de Lagoon Boy, quién observó mi indiferencia con desaprobación.

—Te están hablando, Superboy.

—Confidencial.

M´gann frunció el ceño.

—Es Luthor, no es confidencial.

—Lo es, Señorita Marciana —le dijo Batman, acallando a Lagoon Boy —. Limítense a saber que nos advirtieron que el Equipo caería en una semana aproximadamente —el caballero de la noche giró a vernos —. Nuestra mejor hipótesis es que sigue Artemis, novia de Kid Flash, de ahí Zatanna, Megan, Conner y Raquel. Prepárense para lo que viene.

Con sus palabras cortó la instigación de M´gann, quien se retiró con los otros a la sala común hablando en voz baja. Bart, enojado por mi trato a su hermana, se transformó en un mono y me sacó la legua antes de correr detrás de los demás. En la sala de misiones quedamos los supes y los murciélagos. Red Robin y Batgirl no habían asistido.

—Dime que decidiste, Clark —preguntó Bruce a Kal-El abriendo una página federal en la pantalla. Era mi documento de adopción.

Superman me miró. Lo correcto era que renegara de mí, se lograría poner salvar o, en el peor de los casos, comprarse unas semanas. Igual sería… frío. ¿Y si Kal volvía a verme como una violación? ¿Y si el poco terreno de cariño que había ganado con él se iba al caño?

Kal-El exhaló con fuerza.

—El capitán se hunde con su nave —le dijo a Batman antes de sonreírme. Le devolví la sonrisa; todos desviamos los ojos a la figura oscura, Batman se reía.

—Hasta que por fin te crecieron los testículos, Superman.

Nightwing se tragó una fuerte carcajada. Solo Batman le hablaría así a Superman, quien rodó los ojos luciendo avergonzado.

—Nunca me dejarán olvidarlo —murmuró.

—Bueno Conner, ya lo viste tú, era lo que me interesaba —dijo Batman previo a cliquear en la pantalla. Mi documento de adopción se fue a la caneca virtual.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Clark soltándome y dando un paso adelante —. Dime que no eliminaste su adopción.

—Claro que lo hice idiota —gruñó Batman —. Tuviste los huevos para aceptar a Superboy incluso en esta circunstancia, grandioso, quería que Conner lo viera, pero ni loco dejaré que descubran la identidad de Superman, no sin pelear. Conner es ahora legalmente hijo de Luthor, ya lo hablé con él, si cae descubriremos los laboratorios de Cadmus y la ingeniería genética al público, esperemos que con ese embrollo alejemos la atención de la prensa de nosotros —y luego, se dirigió a mí —. Lo siento hijo.

—No importa —logré decir.

Y en lo que duró la pelea verbal de Superman y Batman, yo me afiancé a Nightwing. Ambos fuimos criados hasta cierto punto por Batman, más él, claro, pero el estado básico de ser un hijo o un protegido de Batman estaba fichado en nuestras cabezas: primero la misión.

Y estaba bien, una mente fría siempre estaba bien.

0oOo0

Fue terriblemente simple ordenarle a Billy pasearse a la una de la mañana en el sector de la ciudad donde los secuestros de infantes estaban ocurriendo, con una cámara microscópica en su ojo y chips de rastreo instalados en sus dientes. Una persona razonable habría desaprobado lo que yo hacía, pero… al menos 93 niños estaban perdidos y Billy era, luego de una palabra, el mortal más poderoso, alguien con la fuerza para vencer a Superman. En la práctica nuestros métodos eran efectivos, pero en la teoría…

Tuve que interrumpir mis tren de pensamientos; estaba pasando delante de las alcobas de mis hijos, revisando que durmieran, cuando oí a Dick llorar.

—¿Dick? —susurré entreabriendo la puerta caoba de su habitación. Mi niño se hacía bola en la cama, completamente envuelto en sus gruesas mantas.

—Alergias, murciélago —contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Era febrero, mucha lluvia, pero hasta un descerebrado habría notado la mentira.

—¿En serio? Conozco el remedio para esa alergia —dije entrando a su habitación y cerrando con suavidad la puerta, no quería despertar a Damián —. Generalmente se te quita con una charla y chocolate caliente.

A pesar de la opacidad, vi a Dick sonreír. Mi vista en la oscuridad era fenomenal.

—Ya no tengo nueve años Bruce —e igual se apartó para que yo me sentara junto a su abdomen, de modo que pude acariciarle el rostro manchado en lágrimas.

—Sigues siendo mi niño. Hoy dijiste que yo era un padre amoroso.

—Viste los directos.

—Así es —aparté su cabello azabache de su frente —. Supiste manejar los temas. Dime que sucede, cariño.

—Es lo que le hice a Wally —susurró.

Ah, las identidades.

—Nadie te culpa —le dije en voz baja.

—Yo lo hago Bruce, yo me culpo. Hablé demasiado, hice muchas bromas, yo…

—No te atormentes Dickie —lo interrumpí —. No cometiste errores, si la habladuría tuya fuera un inconveniente yo te la habría corregido años atrás, pero es parte de tu personalidad y eres perfecto así como estás.

Dick se giró un poco para verme.

—¿Mi personalidad es la errónea?

—Claro que no Dick, ni se te ocurra. Eres un gran chico, tu personalidad alegre es una ventaja estratégica en batalla. No hubo error, fue un accidente.

Mi niño volvió a su posición inicial enterrando aún más la cara en su almohada.

—Pero trae consecuencias como si fuera mi error. Me siento culpable papá.

Y fue su voz desprotegida la que me encogió el alma. ¿Dónde estaba mi farito de luz?

—Amor, yo entiendo la irracionalidad de la culpa. Tienes que aceptar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante, no le des vueltas, no recrees lo sucedido, las cosas no van a cambiar porque lo deseemos.

—Aprendí esa lección a los nueve años, Bruce —murmuró amargamente —. La prensa nos va a comer vivos y la Corte de los Búhos les va a dar los tenedores. La luz va a atacar por publicidad y los servicios sociales están apuntando a nuestra yugular, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Deja que yo me encargue.

Dick bufó.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión hace años. No eres invencible Bruce y tus decisiones nos afectan, dame parte del trabajo a mí.

¿Parte del trabajo? A mi parecer, Dick tenía exceso de trabajo. Su mente brillante lo mantenía a flote en la escuela, igual que Superboy y Kid Flash, pero Artemis iba muy quedada en sus notas, Zatanna estaba a punto de perder el año escolar y la Señorita Marciana, estudiante ejemplar, apenas dormía; y todos ellos tenían un peso más ligero que Dick, eran apenas unos protegidos, los colaboradores menores, no tenían bajo su cargo ninguna ciudad.

Pero yo no quería volver a discutir con mi hijo, ni lo quería lejos de casa.

—Cuídame la espalda, eres mejor con las redes sociales que yo. Instiga grupos a nuestro favor o cosas así, como lo que hacen los políticos en épocas de elecciones.

Los ojos de Dick brillaron y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

—Creí que criabas niños honrados, no futuros senadores.

—¡Tonto! —reí dándole una suave nalgada. Dick contestó con una carcajada, a pesar de la broma capté que el engranaje de su cabeza ya empezaba a moverse, mi hijo se tomaba su deber enserio.


	7. Capítulo 7

El segundo día de clases fue relativamente fácil. Una fuerte tormenta azotó Gotham, lo cual espantó a la mayor parte de la concurrencia y nos dio una excusa para correr puertas adentro sin parecer intimidados. En los corredores nuestros compañeros portaban copias del diario El Planeta y los agitaban frente a mí en lo que me separaba de mis hermanos y dejaba a Bárbara en su salón.

—¿Salió la entrevista? —me acerqué a un grupo de chicos de mi salón. En las escuelas privadas éramos tan pocos alumnos que casi no existían las mezclas, aquel grupito me lo topaba en cada asignatura.

—Cinco hojas Grayson —me comentó uno extendiéndome el periódico. No puse objeciones cuando Cherry empezó a grabarme.

—Ya que estás tan adepto a los en vivo últimamente, Dick, ¿cuéntanos que se siente ocupar 1/5 del periódico?

Me enfoqué en la cámara con una sonrisa ensayada.

—Es muy incómodo, me siento un egocéntrico por haber hablado tanto.

—¿Egocéntrico? —preguntó con confusión uno de ellos.

—Si, ¿no les parece grosero solo hablar de ustedes? Digo, es extraño.

—Tú eres extraño —determinó Cherry —. ¿Sí conoces los nombres de todos los miembros de la Liga?

—Oh si —aquella pregunta estaba al final de la entrevista —. A veces parecen un club de lectura, son muy amigos y yo crecí con ellos, es como si fueran mis tíos.

—Dijiste que Superman es la persona que menos imaginamos —no pude evitarlo, me carcajeé. El asunto de la identidad de Superman se tornaba humorístico en medio de una entrevista con Clark Kent —. También reíste en la entrevista, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

—Creedme, su identidad es… para morirse —finalicé con una breve risa.

La campana terminó con el breve interrogatorio.

0oOo0

La escuela de Central City recibió a su héroe con los brazos abiertos, Flash era uno de los héroes más queridos del mundo. Aunque su sobrino se encontraba a salvo en la escuela, tolerando a los curiosos, a los fans y a las chicas lanzadas, Barry Allen era harina de otro costal.

Siendo el tío de un héroe, él y su esposa, Iris, recibieron protección por parte de la Liga, pero dada la misma dulzura que engendraban los Flash y el hecho de trabajar en la estación de policía de una de las ciudades menos corruptas del país, Barry solo contaba con dos escoltas que cuidaban la entrada de la morgue y otro en su laboratorio, las dos salas donde más se la pasaba. Lo que funcionaba para él, pues su inconveniente más grande eran sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Conoces a Flash? —le preguntó Aria, su pareja de oficina. Era forense como él.

—Hablé con él un par de veces —murmuró el héroe releyendo la lista de componentes químicos hallados en escena del crimen en la que investigaba el detective Marrier. Su instinto le decía que la mezcla era accidental y no tenía que ver con el homicidio.

—¿Cómo es, Allen? —curioseó la mujer. Barry la miró, ella se relajaba sobre la alta mesa de la morgue, esperando que su tercer compañero volviera con el café. El cadáver aguardaba con paciencia en una de las mesas metálicas.

—Parlanchín, amable, tal cual se ve en televisión.

—¿Quién es tal cual se ve en televisión? —interrumpió Noah, entrando por la puerta de la morgue a la par que el detective Marrier con varias tazas de café.

—Allen me hablaba un poco de Flash.

Barry la miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto por haber sido lanzado a los leones.

—¿En serio? ¡Escúpelo todo Allen!

—Si —rió Noah —. O no hay café para ti.

—No lo conozco realmente, era lo que le decía a Aria. He hablado con él un par de veces, es parlanchín y amable, como en la televisión —recibió su taza de café doble a manos de Noah.

—Tu sobrino es el orgullo de esta ciudad —comentó el detective Miller.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, ¿tienes los químicos en los pantalones del sujeto?

—Aquí tiene detective —le tendió la hoja al hombre.

—Sabes —inquirió Noah con sospecha —, Kid Flash ha llamado tío a Flash. ¿Algo que decir al respecto, Allen?

El detective y Aria se me quedaron viendo. Que molesto.

—Wally y Flash son muy cercanos.

En respuesta, Aria se dirigió a Marrier.

—Detective, yo sé de una persona tan parlanchina como Flash —y apuntó con su dedo a Barry, poniendo la palma de su mano para tapar malamente el miembro.

El rubio tragó.

—Casualidades de la vida. ¿No son ustedes lo que dicen que llego tarde a todas partes?

—Es tu coartada.

Barry rodó los ojos. Fuera de una percepción, no tenían pruebas, pero sus colegas eran detectives profesionales, se ganaban la vida uniendo datos incongruentes y dándoles sentido. Él tenía las horas contadas.

0oOo0

Fue en la clase de biología que los Wayne iniciaron su venganza contra Shifield. La maestra les había entregado a los niños un crucigrama con preguntas relacionadas con los anfibios a modo de actividad de clase. Los Robin decidieron que como el más inofensivo, Tim sería el ejecutor de la primera parte del plan magistral que elaboraron por medio de una llamada telefónica la noche anterior.

Rebuscando en su cartuchera, Tim fingió no hallar su sacapuntas, por lo que despacio se dirigió al sacapuntas de pared que estaba en el frente del salón, asegurándose de tener la mirada atenta de algunos de sus compañeros, que no dejaban de asombrarse de estar en la misma habitación que Red Robin. Damián aguardó desde su puesto con la mano envuelta en un pequeño paquete blanco que parecía, a toda instancia, heroína. Su objetivo se sentaba en la segunda fila, no sería fácil introducir el paquete si no había suficiente revuelo, lo cual era la misión de Tim.

Con su lápiz bien afilado, Red Robin dio un paso devuelta a su asiento, tropezando con un objeto imaginario del suelo, cayendo al suelo y enterrándose el lápiz en su mano. Por su posición, con el cuerpo cubriendo sus extremidades superiores, nadie pudo ver la mini bolsa de sangre falsa que el chico hizo explotar. Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, ya Tim estaba sangrando en el suelo y hecho una bola con la punta del lápiz firmemente enterrada en su mano.

—¡Señorito Drake! —el grito del escolta azaró al alumnado y a la docente.

Aprovechando que los 12 alumnos restantes rodearon a Tim, Damián se deslizó por el pasillo que formaban las mesas e introdujo el paquete blanco en la mochila de Shifield ante la atenta mirada del escolta en la parte posterior.

0oOo0

Aun cuando a Wayne Enterprise le llovían socios comerciales, no era mi deber estar al frente en las reuniones de negocios, para eso estaba Lucius, así que, ilusamente, ese viernes me tiré en la cama esperando dormir hasta la tarde, siendo interrumpido por el horrible, despreciable, timbre de mi celular.

—Wayne —gruñí girándome en la cama, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo una vez zanjara el asunto que, sin duda, no era tan importante.

—Ya estoy fuera, señor Wayne —la infantil voz de Billy me sacudió. Oh, definitivamente si era una llamada que requería mi completa atención.

Consulté mi reloj, las ocho de la mañana, Billy se expuso a los pedófilos solo 6 horas, excelente.

—Muy bien hijo. ¿Te sucedió algo?

Mandar a Billy a misiones de infiltración con grupos de pedófilos no siempre salía bien, la Liga era consciente de las veces que Billy sufrió abuso o, de plano, violaciones, pero el chico protestaba cuando querían discutir al respecto. «Yo he sido violado toda mi vida, en este punto ya ni me importa, porque puedo usar ese daño para proteger a otros niños, así como ustedes reciben palizas para proteger a sus ciudadanos», era lo que decía.

—Nada, señor Wayne. Me encerraron en una jaula de perro, hay casi 100 niños adentro enjaulados, es una bodega en los muelles, pero no los están maltratando sexualmente, se limitan a encerrarlos. El resto está en el informe, ya lo envié.

—Excelente Billy. Ve a descansar, pasamos una nota a tu director, usamos la fiebre de pretexto.

—Oh, bien… señor Wayne, hay una cosa más que debe saber.

—¿Si, Billy?

—A los niños se los van a llevar a África el martes en la noche por medio de un buque.

¿El martes?

—Contamos con cuatro días. Haré el operativo hoy o mañana. Gracias Billy.

—Hasta luego señor Wayne.

—Adiós hijo.

Colgué sintiéndome mejor conmigo mismo. Billy estaba intacto, él no me mentía en ese tipo de asuntos, teníamos la información, las fechas, pero faltaban los culpables. Bueno, eso se solucionaba por medio de una golpiza a quien tuviese encerrado a los niños. Por ahora, solté mi teléfono y me cubrí el rostro con las mantas.

0oOo0

—No era conocedora de tus problemas de coagulación, Tim —le decía la señora Wilson a mi hermano. Cuando los escoltas me advirtieron que Tim se desangraba en el aula, yo imaginé un apuñalamiento con cuchillo, no con un lápiz.

Algo en todo ese lío me olía a pescado y la apariencia inocentona de Damián no me alentaba.

—No tengo problemas de coagulación.

—La última vez que sangraste, Tim, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó con amabilidad la enfermera del colegio. Era una buena mujer, ella intentó llamar a los servicios sociales años atrás para advertirles de nuestras heridas sin importarle los riesgos de irse contra Bruce Wayne y su ejército de abogados en la corte.

—Si señorita, hace dos semanas me raspé la rodilla —comentó, retocando un tantico, era algo más que un raspón —. No hubo sangre excesiva. ¿Hay forma de qué esto haya sido cosa de una vez?

—La hemofilia es una enfermedad constante, pero se han dado casos donde la afectación viene y va. ¿De verdad nunca te ha pasado esto?

—No, jamás.

La señora Wilson entrecerró los ojos. Me adelanté a ella.

—No se puede ser Robin y tener hemofilia, es demasiado riesgo —solté —. Batman nos hizo esos exámenes.

—¿Y si se equivocó?

En el segundo que me tomó construir una respuesta objetiva que no mencionase nuestras constantes heridas, Damián hizo su aporte.

—Bueno, hay una forma de saber si fue un accidente aislado.

Todos lo miramos. Nada bueno salía de un Damián tan dócil.

—¿Qué se te ocurre, hijo? —pidió la señora Wilson.

—Apuñalarlo otra vez con el lápiz.

El escolta en la enfermería y yo bufamos, por supuesto, Damián era Damián. La enfermera le sonrío con dulzura, asumiendo su comentario como lo dicho por un niño que no entendía del mundo, por su parte la señora Wilson se lo tomó personal.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan violentas, Damián?

—¿Violentas? —frunció el ceño con una confusión que resultaba adorable. Oh, gran actor que era ese mocoso —. Violento sería si le dijera que usáramos mi espada.

—No se preocupe, señora Wilson, él viene así de fábrica —intervino Tim —. Pero, saben, no es mala idea.

Y antes de que la señora Wilson se diera cuenta, Damián había sacado de su bolsillo un lápiz con punta. ¿Por qué lo tenía ahí? Esa situación era prefabricada.

—¡Damián no!

—Señorito Wayne, suelte eso.

Pero Damián las ignoró y con una sonrisa le enterró el lápiz a Tim en el dorso de la mano. En lugar de pelear, Tim rió. No hubo sangrado excesivo, pero si una llamada a casa que contestó Alfred. Y la señora Wilson no pausa su escritura sobre nuestros «desordenes de comportamiento», nuestra «impulsividad» y el aparente «modelo de violencia y sadomasoquismo que aprenden en casa». Más les valía a esos niños que su bromita tuviese un uso o Bruce los iba a despellejar.

0oOo0

—¡Eres el peor sujeto que ha pisado la faz de la tierra! ¡Judas se quedó pequeño al lado tuyo! ¡Y tú, traidor!

Mientras Olsen palidecía ante el señalamiento histérico de Lois, Clark se destornillaba de risa en su asiento. Lombard se aproximó a ver lo que sucedía más de cerca, aunque hasta Perry estaba ahí viendo el ataque de Lois a Kent y Olsen, ofendida hasta la médula por la entrevista a Dick Grayson en la que no participó siendo la compañera más cercana del granjero. Era demasiado hilarante para perdérselo.

—Señorita Lane, Clark no me lo dijo sino hasta que entramos a la mansión Wayne.

—¡Pudiste llamar!

—El mayordomo del señor Wayne nos quitó los teléfonos. Fue igual que entrar a un fuerte de guerra.

Lois resopló pateando la silla de Clark, que daba la apariencia de estar a punto de ahogarse con su risa.

—Pues me hubieras pasado a Bruce antes de que te lo quitaran. ¡Me acosté con ese tipo! Tengo ciertos derechos.

—Como presumir que tan rico coge Batman, pero fuera de eso… —ironizó una de sus colegas. Iracunda, Lois volteó a ver a su amigo.

—¡Deja de reír Villa Chica!

En respuesta, Superman continuó riendo.

0oOo0

—Voy a matar a estos mocosos —gruñó papá entrando a la enfermería. Yo lo seguía de cerca, esperando que no explotase cual volcán.

La señora Wilson nos aguardaba con el director, la psicóloga del colegio, la enfermera y una rubia despampanante con un traje de oficina ajustado azul y gris que me sacó al coqueto que llevaba dentro.

—Hola, ¿nos conocemos? —avancé un paso hasta ella, quien rió. Papá me sujetó por la nuca mirándome con desaprobación.

—¿Hay mujer a la que no le tire la teja? —interrogó la señora Wilson —. Lo intentó conmigo.

Ante el aumento en la desaprobación de papá, sonreí mostrando mis dientes blancos.

—Las dos son preciosas —fue mi excusa —. Lástima que la señora Wilson te quiere preso.

—Calla Dick o te castigaré igual que a tus hermanos.

Cerré el pico.

—¡¿A mí me van a castigar?! —chilló Tim con dos curitas en la mano —. Soy el herido aquí.

—El que al parecer se reía y no hizo un solo movimiento por defenderse. Los dos al rincón —les señaló una esquina de la habitación.

—Pero padre…

—Una palabra más y van a dar vueltas hasta la cena.

Con simpatía observé a mis hermanos arrastrar los pies hasta el lugar indicado, para asombro de los presentes.

—Son como palomas mansas con usted —se quejó el director —. A mí Damián hasta me ha amenazado.

Bruce exhaló con fuerza. De verdad estaba enojado.

—Yo no entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto por un lápiz.

—Señor Wayne, su hijo Damián demuestra una agresividad insólita en un niño de nueve años y Tim, ¡Tim se estaba riendo después de que le enterraron un lápiz en la mano!

_Demasiada exposición al gas de Guasón_ , determiné.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —solicitó Bruce. El director negó con la cabeza.

—Hemos intentado todo con sus hijos, señor Wayne. Su presencia es la única que los aquieta.

Bruce me miró.

—Yo puedo mantener el orden con ellos. Vayan, prometo que no destruiremos la enfermería.

Damián bufó.

0oOo0

La oficina del director era, lamentablemente, un lugar al que me presentaba más seguido de lo que me gustaba. Dick nunca generó un solo inconveniente, pero cuando yo me enteré por boca de Jason del acoso al que se sometía mi hijo mayor fui indulgente y motivador a que Dick se defendiera. Ahí iniciaron las peleas, los gritos, las groserías y los problemas.

—Su hijo Damián demuestra una conducta agresiva.

—Dígame algo que no sepa —respondí cruzándome de piernas.

—Usted alcahuetea el comportamiento de sus hijos, sucedió ayer con Richard y hoy con Damián…

—¿Usted conoce el pasado de Damián? —exigí a la trabajadora social.

Logré hacer que su cerebro se aletargara unos instante.

—No, señor Wayne. Tengo entendido que vivió con su familia materna.

—Así es, su madre y su abuelo —negué con la cabeza, los Al Ghul estaban locos —. Existe una sociedad europea llamada la Liga de Asesinos…

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa organización criminal con Damián? —preguntó abruptamente la señorita rubia que en el trayecto se presentó como Rebecca Miller, psicóloga y colega de la señora Wilson en el caso de mis hijos.

—El abuelo de Damián es el líder de la Liga de los Asesinos, su madre es una guerrera de esta liga, Thalia —me complací con sus rostros anonadados antes de continuar —. Damián creció siendo entrenado para matar, llegó a Gotham porque su familia estaba en peligro; literalmente su madre me lo entregó y se fue. Al llegar a la mansión, Damián intentó asesinar a Tim porque tenía metido en la cabeza que él sería Batman y vio en Tim una competencia.

—¿Y Richard? —preguntó la señora Wilson.

—Dick asumió el nombre Nightwing. Ser Robin es… ser un aprendiz, pero con la posibilidad de convertirse en Batman, Nightwing, al ser un héroe aliado, perdió este derecho. No es realmente tan estricto, no está en mis planes morir pronto, pero Damián lo veía así e intentó asegurarse de ser el único disponible matando a Tim y derrotando a Dick en combate.

—¿Un niño de nueve años le ganó a uno de quince? —pidió el director con horror —. Digo, todos son… ninjas, pero hay una diferencia de edad importante.

Asentí.

—Si, Damián no pudo con Dick, aunque si lo dejó muy malherido. Nosotros no atacamos a muerte, somos medidos, Damián no lo era, Dick quedó muy mal, Tim pudo haber muerto, pero nada de esto es realmente culpa de Damián, fue su crianza. Era agresivo, impulsivo, sin miedo a matar, creyendo que siendo un Wayne y el heredero de su abuelo era su derecho gobernar al mundo.

—¡¿Con qué clase de locas se mete usted?! —soltó la señora Wilson.

Oímos la risa de Dick en el pasillo.

—Thalia me violó drogándome. Y Damián creció sabiéndolo, constantemente se llamaba así mismo «el hijo indeseado». ¿Ahora entienden por qué es tan agresivo?

—Bueno, la verdad es que es una historia impactante… ¿cómo es el apellido de la familia? —pidió la señora Wilson sacando su cuaderno de apuntes de su cartera.

—No puede usarlo para una investigación, ni siquiera pueden anotar el nombre de la Liga de Asesinos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el líder de la Liga, que supuestamente no existe, es un primer ministro, Ra´s Al Ghul. Entonces —dije tras una breve pausa —, ¿qué se supone que hagamos con los niños?

—Pues… —dudó la señorita Miller —. Igual quiero hacerles una evaluación psicológica, necesito corroborar lo dicho por usted, pero si es verdad lo de la Liga de Asesinos, bueno, significa que Damián se encuentra en un proceso de readaptación a la sociedad.

—¿Cuándo sería este examen psicológico?

—Hoy después de la escuela o mañana.

—Hoy, mañana van a estar ocupados.

—¿En qué, señor Wayne?

Los ojos oscuros de la señora Wilson brillaron con malicia.

—Confidencial.

0oOo0

Lo mejor de la escuela era cuando un maestro se enfermaba y nos dejaban a solas en las aulas. Alguien había puesto música, reggae y el ambiente se aligeró; no podría decir que me gustase o no ese género, pero las canciones ocasionaron que las chicas empezaran a bailar sobre las mesas del salón, por lo que para mí estaba perfecto, especialmente porque M´gann había salido al baño.

—Esto está mejor que el helado —dije a Mal. Mi amigo rió. Marvin llegó hasta nosotros con Kiara, una chica morena y de piel caucásica que empleaba el nuevo traje de las animadoras.

—Conner, te presento a Kiara.

—Ya la conozco —le sonreí a la chica. Ella tenía su fama de fácil, era la chica que, supuestamente, usaba solo una tanga bajo la minifalda de porrismo —. ¿Cómo has estado Kiara?

—Fatal, ¿y tú?

Era el tipo de respuesta que daba Dick, falsas, pero con simpatía.

—Justo ahora, grandioso —respondí usando las frases de cortejo de Dick. Carajo, me picaban las manos por ponérselas encima a esa chica.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Kiara? Conner nos estaba contando sobre el rompimiento con su novia —dijo con doble intención Marvin. Mal rodó los ojos.

—Oh, lo supe, cuanto lo siento.

—Yo no.

Kiara rió con ligereza y miró a su alrededor buscando una silla. Marvin hizo un amague de ir a buscar una para ella, pero yo palmeé mi muslo lo suficientemente descuidado para que el acto se entendiese como una petición o como un gesto vago. Kiara se lamió los labios y se deslizó en mi regazo; Mal hizo un ruidito de succión con la boca, similar al sonido de fritar. Marvin se había congelado.

Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en su abultado pecho contra el mío y en sus nalgas frías sobre mi pierna.

—¿Y no te has sentido algo solito, Conner? —me susurró deslizando su mano por mi mejilla. Me agradó su tacto cálido.

—Un poco —respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos. Marvin, que cobró vida, empezó a grabarnos. ¡Qué manía tan molesta la de grabar todo! Aunque, francamente, esa adolescente sexy en mis piernas si era algo que quería guardar para la posterioridad.

—Ah, pero estoy segura que un chico guapo como tú tiene una hilera de chicas detrás.

—Ojalá. Si quitas a mi mamá, no hay mujer que se me acerque a un radio de cinco metros.

No supe que ni que tontería continué diciendo, algo pendejo y sacado de internet, pero funcionó, pronto estuve besando a Kiara. Algunos chicos del salón se burlaron de nosotros o nos tomaron fotos, bah; Marvin continuaba riendo y Mal metía su puño en su boca para aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse hasta el infarto. El alboroto se detuvo cuando Megan volvió del baño. Su jadeo fue lo que nos alertó de su presencia.

La miré, a los chicos paralizados del terror, a Marvin tembloroso y a Kiara provocadora. Me encogí de hombros y seguí besando a la morena.

0oOo0

—Superboy tiene huevos para hacer esto —le murmuré a Bárbara en la hora del almuerzo enseñándole el video. Con mis 3.4 millones de seguidores y los dos millones de perfiles que yo seguía, que tuviera agregados en Instagram a unos chicos de Happy Harbor era estadísticamente una casualidad.

—Pobre M´gann.

—¡Cuál pobre M´gann! —protesté —. Si ella anoche ya se besuqueaba con otro tipo. Las mujeres son todas iguales.

Bárbara frunció el ceño.

—Sácame de esa colada.

Rodé los ojos y retomé el video. Lo aceptaba, la chica estaba buena, tendría que ingeniármelas para que Kon me la presentara.

—Oye traidor, digo, hermano. Vas tarde para educación física —me recordó Tim.

Revisé mi reloj, quedaba un 25 minutos, sobre el tiempo para mí, porque yo me internaba antes al gimnasio para cambiarme a solas. Podría hacerlo en cinco minutos, pero me gustaba no arriesgarme a ser visto sin ropa.

—Antes díganme de que se trató ese asunto del lápiz, porque Bruce va a liquidarlos cuando lleguemos a casa —no había podido enterarme del asunto por almorzar rápido para ir a entregar las raciones de los escoltas.

Tim y Damián intercambiaron una mirada. Una parte de mí estaba extasiada con la buena voluntad de ese par, pero otra parte, en la que estaba mi sentido de autoconservación, encendió una alarma.

—Fue la distracción, vamos a jugar una broma.

—¿A quién? —solicité.

—A Shifield —contestó Tim con los puños apretados —. Le haremos pasar el peor rato de su infancia.

Alcé una ceja.

—Escúpanlo.

Un nuevo intercambio. Ok, la alarma aumentó.

—Shifield se lo buscó —inició Damián inclinándose en la mesa para susurrar, los tres nos inclinamos a oír —. Drake explotó una bolsa de sangre teatral, con la clase distraída, introduje una bolsa de falsa heroína en la mochila de Shifield. Y efectuamos la llamada anónima, la policía vendrá en el siguiente periodo.

—¡¿Están locos?! —susurré con fuerza —. ¿Y si los pillan? Bruce los va a matar.

—Ustedes van a terminar en un colegio militar —dijo Bárbara con molestia.

Tim bajó los ojos, no era culpa.

—Shifield pintó ayer un retrato del Guasón en la silla de Drake.

Me bastó eso.

0oOo0

—¿Dick?

Reconocí al chico alejándose de los casilleros. Este volteó a verme, era muy guapo y su cabello azabache le colaboraba. Con descaro, el muchacho se atrevió a dedicarme una sonrisa atrevida y a recorrerme con la mirada.

—Hola, señorita Miller. ¿Algo en lo que le pueda colaborar?

—¿Es tu casillero? —apunté con mi dedo.

—El de mi hermano —dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera —. Verificaba que no hubiesen instalado una broma o algo así.

—Vaya, es muy dulce de tu parte preocuparte así por tus hermanitos. ¿Tienes clase ahora?

—Gimnasia. ¿Me va a acompañar? —preguntó con suavidad, no la galantería que estaba esperando —. La señora Wilson va a estar ahí —oh, era inquietud.

—Claro que te acompaño. ¿Te molesta la señora Wilson?

—Un poco —me extendió su brazo caballerosamente; hubo un brillo juguetón en él. Me agradaba ese chico, era valiente. Entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo —. Nosotros no le agradamos.

—Queremos estar 100% seguras que no te han dañado en casa.

—Bruce preferiría cortarse una mano antes de permitir que nos tocaran, señorita Miller, ¿le puedo decir Rebecca?

—¡Naturalmente! —le sonreí con dulzura, observando desde ese punto su rostro abierto; realmente era un chico sensible —. Aunque no exista un daño físico, el trauma psicológico es un elemento a considerar.

—Lo sé, por aquí por favor —torcimos el camino por un corredor a la derecha —. Yo he ayudado a centenas de niños antes, comprendo lo que mencionas, pero Bruce es un gran ejemplo. No es golpear por golpear, hay una motivación, él nos enseña a no abusar, a usar nuestras habilidades para el bien.

—¿Admiras mucho a tu padre?

—Totalmente —se iluminó con una sonrisa adorable —. Es un papá maravilloso, siempre está pendiente de nosotros e incluso estando muy ocupado saca un rato para meternos a la cama. Y con Damián deberías verlo, cuando llegó mi hermanito, él no toleraba que lo tocaran o que se introdujeran a su habitación, pero ahora no se duerme sin su cuento y sin su delfín de felpa.

—Suena maravilloso.

La puerta del gimnasio se asomó, nuestra charla acababa.

—Lo es. Cuando vengas a casa, te daré el recorrido, tenemos una sala de cine y varios museos de diferentes periodos del arte —soltó mi brazo con delicadeza, con los modales de un príncipe —. Te veré en un momento, Rebecca.

—Por supuesto Dick, te esperaré en las gradas.

0oOo0

Meterme en un baño de las duchas y cambiarme la ropa fue fácil, más aún lo fue hacer mi acto de niño bueno frente a la psicóloga y manipularla; tendría que asegurarme de seducirla, era preciosa, influyente en la corte y yo llevaba un buen rato sin sexo, le sacaría provecho a Rebecca en más de un sentido. Mis compañeros empezaron a llegar al salir yo usando el uniforme completo de gimnasia, lo que significaba que no era solo los pantaloncillos y la franela, sino la sudadera completa y los pantalones de cargo que me cubrían el cuerpo entero.

—¿No tienes calor, Richard? —me preguntó con saña la señora Wilson en el gimnasio. Rebecca me sonrió con dulzura, era demasiado simple tenerla comiendo de mi mano.

—No, señora Wilson. El día ha sido frío —me burlé.

La clase de gimnasia empezó bien, vueltas, no tuve problemas en mantenerme a la velocidad media de la clase, la lluvia de dificultades técnicas llegó con la ejecución de la clase de artes marciales.

—Vamos Grayson, no tienes que fingir ser patético —comentó el docente viendo que no me adaptaba a la postura que los demás usaban.

No era a propósito, eso de los dos brazos cubriendo la cara era… incómodo; con un brazo yo defendía mi cara, el otro era para los órganos del cuerpo.

—No lo hago, su postura es diferente a la mía —expliqué bajando los brazos.

—¿De qué hablas? Así se pelea en la MMA —comentó con fastidio uno de mis compañeros.

—Párate como normalmente lo harías, Grayson —pidió el docente.

Lo obedecí apoyando mi peso en la pierna de atrás, mis pies uno frente al otro, pero con el pie trasero apuntando a un lado, manteniendo el equilibrio a través de las piernas bien abiertas. Mi brazo de enfrente estaba medio doblado con la mano en un puño ladeado sin apretar, mi segundo brazo se mantenía junto a la cadera con el antebrazo de para arriba, listo para defender mi ingle y mis riñones.

El profesor suspiró.

—¿En qué arte marcial has sido entrenado?

—Las que imagine. Batman es un maestro en todas ellas y me las inculcó día y noche.

—Observé tu estilo de pelea, es aéreo, casi no usas llaves, saltas demasiado. Gotham Academy exige boxeo y artes marciales mixtas, estilos diferentes al tuyo. Trata de acoplarte.

—Si señor —aligeré mi postura.

—¿De qué sirve un arte marcial sin llaves? —preguntó el mismo chico que habló hacía un rato, con más confusión que desprecio —. Yo he entrenado mixtas desde los cinco años, las empleo mucho.

—Las empleas para ganar puntos en un salón —le dije —. Tú alargas un combate cinco minutos y lo repites varias veces, yo no puedo hacer eso, debo desarmar e inmovilizar en segundos. Mis ataque son más brutales que los de ustedes y más efectivos. Las llaves son útiles, pero irme a rodar al suelo con un criminal es pedir que me metan un tiro.

—¿Es mejor lo tuyo que lo mío?

—Es diferente, tu combates con iguales, yo lo hago con ventaja. Tú respetas a tus oponentes y yo, mientras que nos los mate y no les rompa los huesos, puedo hacerles lo que quiera. Yo no tengo más prohibiciones, ustedes manejan un estricto manual de reglas que los limitan.

—Bueno, bueno —el profesor palmeó —. Mucha chachara, adáptate a la clase Grayson.

—Si señor.

0oOo0

El pobre director del colegio de los Wayne lucía una cara de cansancio total. Una vez marchado el señor Wayne y sus nervios por tener al descendiente de unos asesinos entre el alumnado se calmaron, el sujeto pudo degustar una hamburguesa y una ensalada en la calma de su oficina. Fue su último momento de tranquilidad, porque luego se encontraría escoltando a dos oficiales de policía a la clase de séptimo ya que un alumno anónimo reveló que había un estudiante moviendo sustancias psicoactivas en el colegio.

—Permiso profesor —dijo al docente de historia entrando al salón y deteniendo la película sobre la revolución industrial que veía el curso.

—Siga señor director.

El mayor se dirigió a los preadolescentes encendiendo la luz del aula.

—Nos informaron que hay un estudiante de este salón traficando con drogas —con curiosidad echó un vistazo a los Wayne, ellos reaccionaron como los demás, con susurros inquietos —. Los señores policías van a requisarlos uno por uno. Abran sus mochilas cuando se los pidan y permanezcan en sus asientos.

0oOo0

El chistecito de Damián y Tim nos favoreció inmensamente, al fin del día los periodistas no se interesaron en nosotros, sino en el niño escoltado por la policía fuera del prestigioso colegio que salió minutos antes, inculpado de venta y porte ilegal de drogas. El padre de Shifield, un importante hombre de negocios local, mas no a la talla de Bruce, se negó a dar declaraciones. Me dio una picada molesta de que, tal vez, se nos fue la mano, y digo nos porque yo colaboré metiendo algo hierba y cocaína que escondía en la escuela, ya que sin una guarida propia ese era mi mejor movimiento para ocultar la droga que decomisaba en Blüdhaven, en el casillero del chico.

—¿Alguna vez les ofreció? —interrogaba la señora Wilson a mis hermanitos. Las dos mujeres subieron a la limosina con nosotros, de lo que le entendí a Bruce ellas pasarían la noche en la mansión para que observaran nuestras interacciones.

—No hablábamos con él.

—Oh, gracias a Dios no se vieron inmiscuidos.

Por mi parte, jugaba a la guerra con pulgares con Bárbara, al menos hasta que la dejamos en su casa, luego me entretuve con Rebecca y Tim, chateando un poco con KF y Conner. En la mansión Alfred nos aguardaba con té y una pila de comida para nosotros, Bruce estaba presente.

—¿Desean una entrevista formal o prefieren un análisis de comportamiento? —ofreció Bruce con Damián en sus piernas, sentados en la sala. Todos conocíamos nuestros papeles, yo era el seductor, Dami la bolita de ternura y Tim el chico silencioso, pero educado.

—Solo un análisis, señor Wayne. Queremos comprobar el estilo de vida que llevan sus hijos en su hogar.

—Entiendo.

—Papá, yo le prometí un recorrido a Rebecca por la mansión —comenté. Bruce y yo sostuvimos un intercambio visual.

—No hay inconvenientes Dick, pero por favor que sea al final.

—Por supuesto, murciélago.

—¿Murciélago? —curioseó la señora Wilson.

E iniciaron las preguntas: la morena me siguió escaleras arriba interrogándome sobre mis calificaciones, mis amigos, mi dieta, mis gustos, la comida que no me gustaba, etc, etc. Damián y Tim se perdieron con Rebecca, sin duda ejecutando su show de niños lindos para ella.

—Realicé mi tarea esta mañana, ¿hay forma de que pueda dormir?

—¿Te sientes cansado, Richard?

—No, suelo dormir en las tardes.

No era un mentira propiamente, yo si tomaba siestas aquí y allá de manera periódica, estuviese o no agotado.

—Oh, no hay problema, estaré con tus hermanos. Ah, y me llevaré esto —dijo cogiendo el plato de sándwiches vacío que yo traje a mi cuarto al subir con ella.

—Gracias señora Wilson —me senté en mi cama sacándome los zapatos. Le sonreí con maldad —. ¿No hay beso de dulces sueños?

—No me provoques niño —me regañó.

—Es exactamente eso lo que quiero —comenté.

—Mocoso precoz.

Se marchó riendo. Yo me tiré en la cama a ver los mensajes en el celular oficial de Nightwing. El grupo del Equipo permanecía en un tenso silencio, todos habíamos quedado con los ojos toteados con ese video de Conner y la chica morena; Wally, Kaldur y Zatanna me lo comentaron al privado, al parecer Lagoon Boy estaba furioso porque M´gann entró llorando a la cueva, mientras que Kon aun no aparecía. Bart se había encerrado con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a salir cuando Superboy llegara para darle un puñetazo.

«Armaste un revuelo. ¿Besa rico?», le escribí al clon, pero no me respondió. Yo me hacía una buena idea de en qué podía estar ocupado, así que lo dejé estar. En su lugar puse mi nombre en un buscador desarrollado por la Liga, uno en el que no sería espiado. Apareció una lluvia de artículos, videos de mi combate, noticias, la entrevista del tío Clark, videos en la escuela y de mi familia en el circo. En YouTube había un montón de conspiraciones, tonterías sobre los Iluminati y cosas así. Como un añadido, el buscador de la Liga proporcionaba estadísticas que una máquina generaba, mi popularidad fluctuaba, pero la de la Liga bajó.

«Cuídame la espalda», había dicho papá.

Levantándome, me acomodé en mi escritorio y encendí mi laptop blanca de la encimera colgante sobre mi escritorio metálico. Necesitaría comprarme una nueva computadora, yo tenía cuatro, pero una, la de mesa en el rincón, era para jugar, la plateada, una Dell, era para la escuela y manejar mis cuentas públicas como Dick Grayson, la negra, Alienware, era la de Nightwing, con demasiados registros para darle un uso diferente y la blanca la empleaba como almacenadora, era la más sencilla y ligera, ella no toleraría el uso que yo tenía en mente.

Crearía un blog sobre superhéroes y una página en Internet, ambas las distribuiría por medio de Google, de modo que apareciesen en cada página que hablase negativa o positivamente de la Liga y el Equipo. Por supuesto, primero debería crear las entradas, la identidad falsa de los escritores, añadirles personalidades opuestas y el resto de arandelas de decoración. Modificaría las fechas de subida de la información, tanto sobre mi identidad como hechos antiguos de la Liga, escribiría comentarios de usuarios falsos, bueno, todo, de modo que pareciese algo creíble. Si, pero me tomaría tiempo y una computadora con mejor seguridad.

Odiando inmiscuir a alguien más en todo esto, llamé a Billy. Yo tenía demasiado en mi plato y mi atención debía depositarla en las mujeres que recorrían mi casa.

—Aló —sonó despierto, al fondo se oía caricaturas.

—Billy, ¿tienes tiempo libre?


	8. Listo!!!

Ok señores, todo hecho. Como podrán constatar, se redujo significativamente el número de capítulos, sin embargo, estos nuevos documentos vienen más largos y con mayor movimiento. A mi parecer mejoró muchísimo la historia, pero me gustaría que ustedes juzgaran. Se aceptan los comentarios, en serio, no les quita sino unos minutos de su tiempo, pero me ayudan a mí a conocer sus opiniones.

Hay una explicación que siento es importante dar: los temas políticamente incorrectos. Quiero explorar personajes variados, no hay gracia ni confrontación si todos son abiertos de mente; la implementación de un Dick homofóbico, un Kon machista, que a Billy lo violen, estas cosas son para enriquecer la historia y otorgar arcos variados. El tema de la comunidad LGBTI, que creo es el más delicado, será tocado con cautela y respeto, mis escritos no buscan ofender a nadie, solo recordarnos que en el mundo hay muchas formas de pensar y actuar y no todas tienen que ser del agrado público, pero no por eso son menos o erróneas, pues los puntos de vista son subjetivos y, siempre que no sean usados como excusa para agredir verbal, físicamente o sexualmente, tienen el mismo valor que cualquier otro pensamiento.

No estoy muy segura si puedo publicar este 13 de marzo, la universidad se puso pesada, pero tengo dos capítulos más en proceso y revisión. Indiferentemente si empiezo a publicar esporádicamente o no, tengan la seguridad de que no pausaré la escritura.

Gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia.


End file.
